A Bright Light, A Sunny Place
by bakagaijin
Summary: The Story of two Konoha Ninja, as their destinies unfold! NaruHina fans unite! Rated M for subject matter. I won't be holding back on this one. Language, Violence, and maybe a Lemon or two. Maybe. Chapter 18 updated.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. Yes, it is I; The mighty (strikes a pose), awesome (raises one leg and begins hopping on the other), ultra-handsome (hops three steps to the right and drops his leg), god-like (swings his head around causing his hair to trail behind him) man of imaginative genius (he stops swinging his head and strikes a new pose, the full moon rising behind him glowing brightly in blood red), that's right chickie-pies- I the mighty BAKAAAAGAAAAAIIIJIN!!!" (He stands there for a moment in his dramatic pose, then farts)

Well with the personal "Jiraiya/Kabuki-style" introduction over, I'll tell you a little about the story. I thought I'd try my hand at a Naruto fanfic. I happen to be a big fan of the series. It is the story of two ninja of Konoha, as their destinies manifest. I can't really say more than that! Enjoy! ;p

(From behind a screen a team of Elite Ninja burst forth and jump in front of the author) Not yet Author-san! Elite Lawyer Ninja technique- Special Disclaimer Justu!

(The Lawyer-nin stand in formation as the one in the middle begins to speak in a deep, demanding, legal tone like the guy from the car commercials, you know the one I mean)

Bakagaijin does not own "Naruto," or any of the characters. He makes no money from his writings, and does this solely out of appreciation of Masashi-san's work. So please don't sue.

* * *

**A Bright Light, A Sunny Place**

Chapter 1- The New Beginning

The bright sun rose over the mountain overlooking the village. The bright faces of four men and a woman looked down over the buildings, an aura of protection cast from their visages. Hokage Mountain stood tall and strong over the village of Konoha. The bright light stretched over the village, and forced the shadows to recede. Morning had come to Konoha.

At this time many of the villagers were rising from there beds and getting ready for the day. One shinobi, failed to do so. He stayed in his bed ignoring the dawn as it crept across his room from the un-shaded window. He sat there lazily staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. Uzumaki Naruto was sprawled across his bed.

He reflected on the past several years of his life. He had gone from the most untalented and universally hated ninja to the village hero. He had fulfilled his promise to Sakura, and retrieved Sasuke. He had saved the world and defeated the Akatsuki. Orochimaru was gone.

"_What now?"_ thought the young man. He looked across his room and looked at the calendar. October twelfth. His birthday was today. He got up, and got ready for a day of missions. His birthday was nothing special in Konoha; at least not in regards to him when the villagers were involved. Today was the day they mourned the loss of the Yondaime.

When he had showered and dressed, he made his way over to Tsunade's office. There she sat at her desk, signing off on paperwork with Shizune overseeing her. The usual bottle on Tsunade's desk was already open.

"Oi, baa-chan? It's not even 10:30, and you opened the bottle?" Naruto scolded her.

"Can it, Naruto! I have something special here for you. Something you've never had to do before."

Naruto perked up at this. He made his way over to her desk, and leaned down with one hand on the desk holding him up. He was eye-to-eye with Tsunade. "Oh? Sounds like fun!" He flashed that foxy grin.

Shizune and Tsunade smiled. The Godaime leaned in, her nose a hair's breadth from Naruto's. "Kid, you have no idea."

"**SUURRRRPRISE!!"**

Naruto's reflexes were top notch. He instantly turned around with kunai in hand. He was crouched in a defensive position, in front of Tsunade. As expected of a ninja of Konoha, Naruto was ready to defend the Hokage with his life. Fortunately that wasn't necessary.

The sight before Naruto was not an enemy attack; rather it was a gathering of his closest friends. Almost all of the "Rookie Nine," the Kazekage and family, the Konoha sensei, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, and even old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame from the ramen shop. Standing at the fore were Sakura, Kakashi, and-half hiding behind them- Hinata. They were holding a great big chocolate cake with seventeen candles plugged into the frosting in the pattern of a swirl-Naruto's emblem. Naruto dropped his knife in shock; it stuck in the floor with a "thud."

"Wha…" was all Naruto could muster.

"Shinobi, Kunoichi… mission accomplished!" Tsunade applauded. Everyone had a chuckle.

"Tsunade-sama thought it was about time you had a real birthday." Shizune chirped as she came up from behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Tsunade followed suit with Naruto's other shoulder.

"Hai. So I arranged this little get-together. It's nothing fancy, but it's my gift to you- along with this." She handed him an envelope. Naruto opened it still dumbfounded by what was taking place. Inside was a strip of paper with a few words.

"Happy birthday, Naruto. You big dunce.

Sasuke"

The only gift Sasuke could give him; he was still under lock and key. He would be for a while yet. Still that was enough. Naruto once again flashed his foxy grin, which was dampened by some rather cheerful tears.

"Glad to see you're so happy, Naruto!" Jiraiya smiled as he took the cake from the three holding it and placed it on Tsunade's desk. "Now hurry up and blow out the candles before you burn down all of Konoha!" This earned another laugh from everyone in the room. Naruto smiled and waved his hand using his wind chakra to blow out the candles.

"You big cheater!" Sakura said through her smile, in a feux-scold.

* * *

The mid-day sky hung over Konoha on this bright and shining day. For all the village it was a day of remembrance. The day Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life. Still, for a certain group it was a cheerful day none the less, and the sun shone brightly and beautifully in blessing for them. The group celebrating the birth of Uzumaki Naruto.

It had been a wonderful party. Just as Tsunade said it was nothing fancy, but it was more than Naruto ever needed; more than he ever wished for. It was his shining moment. The true proof that people acknowledged him- respected him. The proof that he was loved.

There were no decorations. There was no music or dancing. No sappy speeches, or hokey little games. Just good friends, presents, and cake. It was exactly what a real birthday should always be- sincere.

He never thought it would happen. Naruto, smiled brightly all that day. The foxy grin was plastered on his face the entire time, even as he walked some of his friends home. The last of which was the shy Hyuga Hinata, who was perhaps, the most sincere of them all.

"I..I'm glad you had fun, Naruto-kun." She softly chirped, with a slight twinge on her cheeks.

"Neh, thanks Hinata-chan."

Naruto beamed brightly, wearing the brand new jacket that Hinata had bought him. The minute he saw it, he tossed his old one aside. It was clearly the most expensive of all the gifts, but that's not what made Naruto like it so much. Anyone who looked at it could see that it had been custom made just for him. It fit perfectly; only just enough flaws for the leather that it was made from to wear in and conform to his body.

The jacket had multiple flaps and zippers for the storage of shinobi items- tools, weapons, medicines, and other things of that nature. It had the high collar, which always seemed to work for Naruto. The material was mostly black leather, but the shoulder piece was made from an orange dyed skin. It was cut in a small diamond shape with the points jutting out at the shoulder, and extending down the front and back.

On the back was the very thing that made Naruto beam the brightest. There, in the dead center, was the great red swirl that was the symbol of the maverick-nin. Clearly this was something hand-sewn on the back with tender love and care. The giant patch was matched by two small patches- one on each shoulder; also sewn on by hand. The exact stitching was a dead giveaway; the finishing touches that personalized the jacket for Naruto had been accomplished by none other, than Hinata herself. Something Naruto appreciated greatly. He was proud to wear it, and Hinata blushed from that pride.

They moved through the streets, the perfect image of contentment; and for obvious reasons. Naruto held in his right hand a bag of all his presents-small in comparison to Hinata's- but heartfelt. His left was stuffed in his pocket. Hinata walked beside him on his right, and she expertly avoided any possible physical contact. She didn't want all the blood to rush to her head and faint again.

"**Well kit, it would seem as though you've had a good day."**

"_I was until you opened your big snout!"_

"**Relax, Naruto. I just thought I'd wish you a happy birthday."**

"_Okay, now you're freaking me out. Why the hell would you…"_

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was cut off, at the sound coming from the girl beside him.

"Oh! Sorry, Hinata-chan. I was… kind of lost in thought."

"Hai." She nodded. "I-It's alright."

The silence continued from there, as the pair continued on their way. Eventually they came to the Hyuga estate and they were forced to separate. Naruto, walked home considering requesting a mission with Hinata from Tsunade as one last "birthday gift." Not surprisingly the thought raised his temperature just a touch.

Deep inside, in the pits of Naruto's soul, was Kyubi no Kitsune. He lay curled up in the corner of his cage, lazily muttering to no one in particular- and thus without Naruto hearing him.

"**Happy Birthday Kit. Because you'll never have another like it…"**

* * *

Almost immediately within the walls of the Hyuga estate, Neji was waiting. He had what passed for a smile on his face as he bowed and greeted Hinata warmly.

"Welcome home Hinata-sama. Was the walk home a pleasant one?"

Hinata smiled back just as warmly. "Hello Neji-ni-san. Yes it was a very nice walk. I'm sorry you had to leave the party so early."

Neji turned and began to walk up the pathway with her. "It is a shame. I had hoped to see Naruto's reaction to your gift." Hinata blushed at that. "I take it he liked it?"

"Hai." She mumbled.

Deep down inside Neji felt a great deal of amusement.

"_It seems he is beginning to catch on. My prayers are with you Hinata."_

Hiashi-Sama has business with the Kazekage. He will be gone for the rest of the day. As I understand it, Hanabi-sama is with Konohamaru. You shall have the house to yourself tonight. I myself have a date with Ten-Ten."

"I see. I hope you have a good evening."

"Thank you." Neji bowed again, and left to prepare for his evening. Hinata made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

In his new apartment, Naruto took off his sandals and began to put away his gifts. The first was Sakura's. The latest volume of a manga that Naruto had begun to read as obsessively as Kakashi read his novels. The series involved a strawberry blonde teen who gained the powers of a shinigami. Naruto just couldn't put the series down.

* * *

_A brief Author's Note_

_Hoo-yah! How'd you like that little tie in? A maneuver on par with Masashi-san's tactics._

* * *

He placed the book on his shelf along with all the previous volumes, and then pulled out the next gift. This was given to him by all of the sensei and had been thought of by both Might Guy and his disciple Rock Lee. Naruto gingerly held the gift. It was easy enough for them to get. It was a gift certificate to Ichiraku's.

Naruto could eat there once, every day, five bowels a day, for a month with this. Each one of them had clearly sacrificed the wages of an A-class mission to pay for Naruto's appetite. When he tried to object, Guy and Lee simply made their "nice guy pose." They said it would be worth every penny as long as Naruto promised to try Lee's recipe for curry ramen that he had developed with old man Ichiraku. He pulled out his frog wallet, "Gama-chan" and placed the slip of paper inside.

Placing Gama-chan on the table, he pulled out the next gift. This was the simplest of the gifts. Naruto held in his hand a photo. A photo of himself, Sakura, Kakashi, and… Sasuke. It was only a few weeks old, taken after the defeat of Akatsuki. Naruto gingerly placed the photo on his nightstand, right next to the one from years earlier. Sakura's gift was definitely the runner up to Hinata's in terms of emotion.

It was when Naruto was holding up Jiraiya's gift, that he heard a knock on his door. Gift still in hand, he made his way to the door and opened it for a grinning Kakashi (though you couldn't really see it because of the mask).

"Oi, Naruto."

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I'm not your sensei anymore, remember?"

"Old habits…" Naruto smiled. "What's up?"

"Do you have a moment? I thought I should talk to you."

"I was going to get some ramen with Gaara in an hour. What'd you wanna talk about?" Naruto shut the door.

"I wanted to talk about that."

Kakahshi pointed at the gift in Naruto's hand. Naruto held it up and looked at it. It was a hitai-ate similar to Jiraiya's. Yet, it was different. The metal covered the forehead and went down to the nose. It wasn't so much a headband as it was a half-faced mask conforming perfectly to Naruto's features. The cloth to tie the mask in place was deep orange, rather than the usual red, blue, or black of the standard hitai-ate. In the place where Jiraiya's headband had horns, Naruto's flamed out and formed into pointed fox ears. The emblem on the forehead did not read "oil" as the sennin's did, it read "will of fire."

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"It's plain to see that Jiraiya thinks of you as his successor. Hence the hitai-ate."

Naruto nodded. "And?"

"…and he did not give you this gift just for fun. It is a declaration of the faith he has in you. He gave it to you because I have recommended you for a program."

"What kind of program?" Naruto asked feeling a little excited. Things like this usually meant something interesting was going to happen.

"One that will bring your further along towards your ultimate goal," Kakashi chirped.

"What is it?!" Naruto could barely contain his excitement.

Kakashi lifted up his headband and revealed his sharingan eye. He wanted to look at Naruto squarely with both eyes open for this moment. "You will begin your training, for the ANBU squad."

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she finally signed the last of the paperwork. She had put it off for four hours to give Naruto his birthday party. This in turn caused her to stay five hours late. She was disgruntled and slightly annoyed. Yet when the memory of Naruto's happy grin and free flowing tears of joy came to her mind, she smiled. It was completely worth it.

Shizune took the last paper and filed it away. "I've rarely seen Naruto so happy."

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "This was long over-due."

"I agree." A voice sounded off from thin air.

"Something you need, Jiraiya?" Tsunade pulled out a bottle of her saki. Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke and took his seat across the desk. Shizune took this as her cue to exit. If they were to share saki, then this was something private for the two of them.

"It's about Naruto."

"What about him?" Tsunade asked, handing Jiraiya a cup of the high grade drink purchased for the occasion.

"I'm afraid his troubles aren't over yet. In fact, they are about to become much, much worse."

Tsunade set down her cup with a distasteful look. "You're spoiling the flavor."

"I'm sorry" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed and pushed aside her cup along with Jiraiya's. She then leaned down on her desk, oblivious to the twinge Jiraiya was feeling from the sight of her bust. "Tell me everything" she said. Her tone was heavy and serious, matching the rare mood of her fellow Sennin.

"It seems, that all our problems continue. They are ever connected. From Orochimaru came the first wave of our troubles. His lust for power and arrogance has caused many to suffer. Yet he was not the greatest threat. There was of course the Akatsuki, who were connected to Orochimaru. Each of our allies, and each of our enemies all shared history with one another. The further we delved the more we found ourselves connected to the great crisis of our time. The path spiraled ever onward in its pattern of destruction - and it seems that the pattern still continues onward. What we thought was our crisis was merely the warning of the great storm to come."

The expression on Tsunade's face was quite grim. "Uzumaki Naruto. Your very name describes your destiny. Forever caught within the whirlwinds."

"That's very eloquent." The frog-hermit closed his eyes.

"Continue, Jiraiya."

* * *

_Author's Section_

_Dun-dun-duuuhhhn! Damn, do I love that sound! All I need is the dog with the shifty-eyes._

_So that's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I will continue to write based on the responses I get for this work. So please, be open and be honest. Negative reviews can help me just as much as positive ones. _

_-bakagaijin_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own "Naruto," or any of its characters. Please don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto could barely sit still. ANBU! He really couldn't believe it.

-Flashback to Naruto's room earlier that day-

"_ANBU?! Are you serious?"_

"_As a heart attack." Kakashi winked at him._

"_You really think that I'm good enough for ANBU?" Naruto gaped._

"_It's not like any of them ever killed the Akatsuki leader, Orochimaru, and defeated the strongest of the Uchiha." Kakashi replied._

"_But I'm still only a chunin. How could I be ANBU before even making Jonin?"_

"_Tsunade has given you special permission to begin training. If you succeed you will receive a field commission of Jonin immediately, along with your ANBU rank."_

"_Wow…" Naruto sat down._

"_Just one thing Naruto. You can't wear that mask until you've completed the training. Masks are only allowed to members of ANBU. If you are ever caught wearing it your training will end immediately, and you will never become an ANBU."_

_Naruto nodded in understanding. He looked down at his mask, hands shaking. He was overjoyed, as he realized how much faith Jiraiya had shown in him. This mask was the physical embodiment of that faith._

"_I understand."_

"_Glad to hear it." With that, Kakashi left._

Back to the present -

It was an incredible feeling. Naruto's future was right in front of him. He hadn't felt this way since he graduated from the academy and became a Gennin. He couldn't wait to tell Hinata. Or Gaara.

* * *

As it turned out, Gaara already knew. He had written a letter of recommendation for Naruto. Unfortunately he was not sitting down with Naruto at the noodle stand as they had planned. Hyuga Hiashi was keeping him rather busy. Much to his annoyance.

"I really must insist that you consider this offer, Kazekage-sama. It would greatly strengthen the ties between Konoha and Suna. It would also benefit you personally."

Gaara looked squarely into the eyes of the elder man, unblinking. "It is indeed a generous offer. What you do not understand, is that the ties between our villages do not need to be strengthened. I am making sure of that."

"Yes, but…" Hiashi began

"Also," Gaara stopped him. "I have reservations about what you propose. I have experienced a similar deal in Suna, which ended very badly. I do not wish such things on anyone ever again."

"Yet there is a benefit you cannot overlook." Hiashi countered. "The Hyuga would branch into Suna, and act under your orders. Can you turn away such a resource?"

"Can you live with that decision if I do? You would also gain from this deal. You would know of the inner workings of the Hidden Sand village, and gain resources that were not available to your clan. I wonder who benefits more?"

"Still…" Hiashi began.

"Stop." Commanded Gaara. "I was willing to meet with you, but you have detained me from a dinner with a friend that I have not seen in months. I am already late. I will only consider your offer if you agree to say no more on the subject, and wait for my reply."

"Very well" Hiashi agreed. "As an apology for detaining you please have the shop keeper send me the bill for your meal."

"I accept your form of apology." Gaara smiled, thinking this ample punishment. Temari, and Shizune who were acting as witnesses for the negotiations fought very, very, hard to maintain there composure. The three all had the same thought towards the head of the Hyuga clan.

"_You're going to regret that."_

Half an hour later, Gaara with Temari at his side finally met up with Naruto and informed him of Hiashi's incessant badgering for his being tardy. He also informed him of how the man had offered to pick up the check. Naruto flashed that trademark grin, as Gaara handed the note to Ayame. She let out a mischievous giggle as she took out her pen and pad, ready to order.

At that moment, Choji and Shikamaru walked in for a bite to eat. Naruto grinned even wider. "Hey guys! Let us buy you dinner!" If Gaara were capable of laughter, he would have been rolling around on the ground at this point. Instead he simply gave a small smile as Choji ordered his barbeque pork ramen.

* * *

Morning came once again for the village of Konoha. This day however, was much more miserable than the one before. The weather was cold and rainy; much more appropriate to October, than a warm and sunny day. The sky held a grey overcast, and day seemed like more of an elongated twilight. Still, his kind of weather would not bring down Hinata, who was comfortably snuggled in her nice warm bed.

Hiding in the warmth under her warm covers, Hinata fought to stay in her dream world. She stirred on her futon, and sighed as she finally crossed over into consciousness. She opened two off-white eyes as she listened to the kiss of the raindrops on the roof. Her cheeks were a slight pink as the result of her dream. She sighed once more, this time with a name.

"Naruto-kun…"

She stood up feeling the cold morning air from her open window caress her skin. She covered herself with her bathrobe and then made her way to the bath. Closing the door behind her, she disrobed and began to cleanse herself. When every inch-every curve of her body was covered in soap and cold water, she dumped the bucket over her head washing away the suds. She then made her way to the tub, and slid into the nice hot water.

Slowly all of her concerns melted away, along with any tension. After a time, she forced herself out of the water, shivering from the blast of cold this brought and dried her self off with a towel. She replaced her robe over her extremely curved figure and she made her way back to her room. She quickly changed, and tied up her hair into a bun which was held together by two hair-sticks. She had worn her hair like this once at a festival, and had noticed the looks of a particular blonde shinobi. She had his attention, now she needed to keep it.

The girls waited quietly outside the Hyuga estate. No one would dare speak above a whisper, lest their chatter anger Hiashi. Sakura shivered slightly. He could be scarier than Orochimaru at times. The snake-sennin at least had a pulse, a personality; Hiashi's cold indifference was to say the least, blood chilling. The only thing that could shake off his the intimidating presence of Hiashi, was the equally powerful vibrance of Naruto. Naruto was so much the counterbalance to the head of the Hyuga main branch, that he could have everyone at ease with one word. "Kōru-sama;" (Ice-lord, or Lord Ice) Naruto's private nickname for him.

With what could be perfect timing, Hinata came out through the main gate. They all whispered a hello, and then quietly made their way down the street and around the corner. The moment they were a safe distance from the compound, they raised their voices. Of course Ino was the very first to vent.

"Man, it's good to talk like normal! You've got a freaky family, Hinata!"

"Ino!" Sakura scolded at her, horrified.

"Aww, c'mon! I didn't mean anything by it. You know that right Hinata?"

"Hai. It's okay. I know what you meant."

"Well, anyways, let's get some breakfast and start the day. It's the first time that we've all had the day off in a long while." Ten-ten quickly changed the subject.

"Any ideas?" Hinata asked.

"Ichiracku Ramen Shop." The other girls all stated in unison, grinning at the raven-haired kunoichi.

Sakura giggled. "Naruto should be there any minute now."

Hinata blushed slightly. The girls knew of her affection for Naruto and had worked diligently to help her. Whether it was out of friendship, guilt for all having men of their own, or the typical desire for matchmaking Hinata couldn't be sure. However, for which ever reason they might be helping her, Hinata was grateful all the same; even if she was a little embarrassed. So her blush persisted a few minutes more after giving her reply.

"Arigato."

* * *

As Naruto made his way to the Ramen stand, two figures discreetly entered his apartment. They thoroughly scanned the area for any sign of watchers, and then went to work. A tall buxom blonde, made herself at home and sat on the couch, while another figure cautiously went about the abode examining it in every detail.

"So this is the home of my pupil?" came a musically pleasing voice.

"Hai. This is it. Any impressions?"

"A few. Hokage-sama? I trust Kakashi, but does this boy really have what it takes?"

"He's an excellent student. I've never seen anyone with more drive." Tsunade retorted.

"That still doesn't mean he is of any real use. It simply means he's too stubborn to give up. It will get him killed."

"His stubbornness is his greatest weapon. He can't die, because he refuses to do so. And at least he has direction. It's more than you ever had, Yosei."

"Orochimaru, also had direction." The concealed Yosei countered.

"That's hardly a comparison." Tsunade glared.

"You're right that wasn't fair. The figure continued to look around the room, and then sat down on the couch next to Tsunade. I guess what I really want to know, is why me? Why him and me?"

Tsunade stood up, and opened the door to the back porch. "The two of you have a lot in common."

"Hmmph." The ANBU shrugged and leaped off the balcony making a discreet exit.

Naruto sat quietly in the trees. His presence was completely hidden, even from Tsunade and the mysterious ANBU that were in his apartment. Naruto knew from experience that this was a room inspection. He was observing the standard procedure for instructors when receiving a new student. He just didn't know that this was done even when one was being taught by the ANBU.

The ANBU in particular held his interest. This person, Naruto deduced, was to be his tutor. Man or woman, though the person had the FEEL of a man, this ANBU was quite unique. Naruto could not sense his presence, in when in plain sight. Naruto could mask his presence, but this person did not have one. It was as if he had no chakra. This was something incredible; even Rock Lee had chakra that could be sensed.

This spoke volumes to Naruto about his skill, or natural talent. What also caught the fox-boy's attention was the manner of dress this elite ninja had. The typical ANBU gear was not present. The outfit seemed strange… even otherworldly. Naruto couldn't quite finger the style. What's more, the ANBU mask the man wore, had no markings. It held no specific shape whatsoever. There were no painted markings. There was simply the blank expressionless façade.

Naruto sat and rolled all of the conversation over in his head. The ANBU had individual fashion sense, a mask different from the standard ANBU issue, he was on personal terms with Tsunade, and he had a unique ability that Naruto had never seen. It added up to one specific thing, in Naruto's mind. He really got the luck of the draw as far as tutors were concerned. When they had left the apartment, Naruto left his hiding place and made his way to Ichiraku Ramen.

His usual bowl of breakfast Ramen was already waiting for him, as well as a little treat that made his day even better. Hinata was sitting there, with a bowl of her own. He immediately sat down next to her, and picked up his chopsticks.

"Ohayo, Hinata."

O-Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

* * *

The three remaining women sat hidden on a roof-top across from the ramen stand. They were observing the scene, ready to lend a hand at any point necessary. Ten-Ten looked over at Naruto and Hinata, who were sitting nearly shoulder to shoulder.

"They really do make a great couple."

"Maybe," Ino responded. "If Naruto can figure it out, then we'll find out for sure."

"Sssh! You'll give us away!" whispered Sakura.

They continued to watch, with mild surprise as Naruto sat and ate his breakfast much more reservedly than usual. Rather than slurping it down with great zest and his face in the bowl, he sat up straight and ate the ramen more slowly. He still very fast, and the broth splattered somewhat on the counter, but Hinata didn't mind at all. They sat together quietly, enjoying their meal. Naruto then paid for both of their bowls, and got up to leave.

"Oh no! She's going to let him get away!" Ino nearly jumped off the roof to intervene. Sakura held her back.

"Wait! Look."

Ino sat up from the strong yank Sakura had given her. She looked over the edge saw Naruto looking back at Hinata. He was asking something that none of them could clearly make out. It soon became apparent however when Hinata nodded, and then left with him. The three girls jumped down from their hiding places and sat down at the counter looking up at Ayame.

"It looks like things went well," Sakura commented.

"Yep, I'd say they're finally on their way." Ayame chuckled as she pulled out the girls' servings, and one for herself. The four of them sat and ate together amused at the prospects of what they hoped would happen.

"So what should we do now?" Ino asked.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto made their way through Konoha, towards Team Seven's training ground. It was a nice quiet area. They would not be disturbed, and there was plenty to do. The October weather had the trees exploding in a brilliance of colored leaves. Hinata looked around and thought about the beautiful scenery.

"_We could have such lovely picnics under these trees…"_

"Are you ready, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Hai." She responded, and closed her eyes.

Naruto immediately vanished in a puff of smoke, and hid. Hinata counted to five and opened her eyes. She immediately formed her hands into the standard seal, and activated her byakugan. She scanned the area for Naruto, and found him hiding underground.

"I can see you Naruto-kun."

She saw Naruto smiling in a small space underneath. He burst from the ground, which sent debris flying. Hinata pushed them all aside as they came towards her, and charged at Naruto. For his part Naruto quickly formed a shadow clone. Jumping straight into the air, the pair of Naruto put their feet together and pushed off each other. Having avoided Hinata's rush, each version of the blonde shinobi leapt into the trees, and out of sight.

Hinata kept track of them, until a hazy mist filled the area. Initially, she had not taken any notice of it. But as she saw one of the Narutos perform a hand seal she caught a whiff of the strange mist. She immediately began to place a chakra cocoon around her. Unfortunately there wasn't enough time. The air around her was ignited, filling the open field with a bright light and intense heat.

Hinata was sent flying, even wrapped in her chakra cocoon. She stood up, and waited for her eyes to readjust from the blinding light. When they began to function again, she could see at least fifteen Narutos hiding around the training ground.

"_Very good, Naruto-kun," _Hinata mentally cheered. She charged forward and went straight into the brush. She struck one, two, three, four times. As she passed through the swarm of shadow clones, she obliterated each one into a puff of smoke. She leapt into the air with a back-flip landing her feet on a nearby tree. She turned on the trunk of the tree, and leapt off with another back-flip landing on another tree.

Performing the exact same move, she leapt straight into the air. She rocketed straight up through the canopy, and hung for a moment in mid-air. She looked down and watched as the two trees she had landed on, cracked at their trunks, and fell forward, crossing with one on top of the other. These trees also crashed down onto the floor knocking other trees aside as well. She heard the cries of countless Naruto shadow clones as they either fell from the surrounding trees or were crushed underneath their trunks.

Wisps of white smoke rose through the leaves and gradually dissipated. As Hinata began to fall straight down, she looked in all directions and found far less shadow clones than she thought there would be.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but when you're looking for a needle in a haystack you should just burn the hay."

With tremendous grace, she landed on one of the fallen trees, and stood up scanning the area in all directions. Suddenly all the shadow clones dispersed, and she saw what was likely to be the real Naruto bending down over a small form. Hinata looked on in horror.

"Hinata-chan! I never thought you could be so cruel!" Naruto began to cry over a small shape he'd been holding. In his arms was the small limp and lifeless form of a green amphibian with yellow markings and a blue vest. It was one of Naruto's summons, Gamakishi (A/N- Toad-knight. Not to be confused with Gamakichi). "There's more!" He looked up at her in pain.

"No…" she began to sob.

Just then, Gamakishi sprang from Naruto's arms and spat a glob of oil directly in Hinata's eyes. She cried out in surprise trying to wipe it away, but it was no good. Within seconds oil covered her entire body, as twelve other toads leapt out of hiding and covered her with their oil. The substance then solidified, and hardened. Naruto walked over to her and wiped the remaining oil from her eyes.

"How could you do such a thing, Naruto-kun? I was scared sick."

"Easy, Hinata-sama." Naruto's voice had suddenly changed, to a new familiar voice. "I'm not Naruto."

The fake Naruto made a hand sign to release the henge. When the white smoke cleared, a large red and blue toad the size of Akamaru, with a black vest stood in front of her. She still marveled at how fast both Akamaru and Gamakichi could grow.

"Time's up my lady. Naruto wins." Gamakichi let out an amphibious chuckle.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The real Naruto launched forward, enraged at what he had just witnessed.

"How could you do that to Hinata-chan. That was too cruel."

"Be quiet Naruto! You're too damned soft! I doubt you'd complain if this was an enemy and we'd done something like this. You have to use trickery to gain the upper-hand. We found a weak point and exploited it." The surrounding toads chuckled. Hinata just sat in the solidified oil in silence.

"No, you shut up! This is Hinata-chan, not an enemy! An enemy wouldn't give a damn if one of you were dead! Look at what you did to her. She literally cried over all your deaths!"

"I'm sorry Naruto. I was weak again." Hinata began her apology.

"Having compassion isn't a weakness!" Naruto yelled, startling her. "You should all be ashamed."

"Either way the little game of 'Tag' is over. Better luck next time Hinata-sama." Gamakichi and the rest of the frogs dispersed back into their dimension; except for the little green frog, Gamakishi. He jumped into Naruto's arms and bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Naruto-nii-san. They said this was the best way to help you. I didn't want to make a girl cry."

Hinata who was now free, thanks to the toads that had taken the time to bring their oil with them when they left, walked over and patted the young frog on the head. "It's alright Gamakishi. I understand, and I'm not upset anymore."

"Yeah, it's okay. If Hinata forgives you then so do I." Naruto smiled at the little amphibian who adored him.

"Arigato." He smiled and climbed onto Naruto's head and stayed there. Hinata giggled at the sight. It reminded her of when Akamaru was small enough to do that with Kiba, so many years ago.

Naruto looked at Hinata and took her hand. "You were brilliant today, Hinata." Gamakishi followe Naruto's statement with an "A-OK" hand gesture.

Hinata blushed, and stuttered back. "Y-you too, Naruto-kun."

"Are you going to kiss her now, Nii-san?" Gamakishi asked. Hinata looked at the two of them in shock, with her face a deep crimson. Seeing what he caused to happen, Gamakishi went home in shame, before Naruto could scold him.

* * *

Not too far away on tree branches at the edge of the training grounds stood three men; Hiashi Hyuga, Hatake Kakashi, and the legendary sannin Jiraiya. They had been observing the scene since this morning. Kakashi and Jiraiya knew Naruto very well. They knew the moment Naruto learned of his sponsorship into ANBU, he'd begin his own training. They went to team Seven's old training ground, and when they found him training with Hinata Kakashi retrieved Hiashi.

For Hiashi's part, he wasn't sure what to make of it. For the first part of his life he had been hard on his daughter. He was too hard on her, and he knew it. Over the years since the Chunin exams Hiashi had worked very hard to be a better father, and a better leader to the clan. It wasn't easy but little by little, he had mended these ties.

Each and every single tie was delicate, however; and as much as he loved his daughter, she had put him in a very difficult situation. Of course, she didn't know about it. However, whether or not she knew what she was doing, the problem itself was still there. The problem was a blond haired shinobi. The problem was Naruto.

While Jiraiya and Kakashi respected and even loved Naruto, Hiashi's feelings for the young man were not so swelled. He did not dislike him, nor fear him. He had never had any negative feelings for the boy, except when it came to his manners. On the contrary he had the utmost respect for him. Very few people could survive a life like Naruto's.

Yet, Naruto's existence was currently threatening the future of his entire clan, and even more importantly, his daughter. Oh, yes. He knew of Hinata's feelings for him. What he once dismissed as a mere crush had grown into love. Something he himself had remembered with great pain.

All of these thoughts were one side of war within him. The other side was doing exactly what Jiraiya expected would do. When the sannin had made the comment he nodded in to affirm it. He was swelling with pride of her. True she had lost, but as far as they could tell it was a game of tag, designed specifically to improve Naruto's ANBU skills.

All along she had been a grave threat to him in this exorcise. As far as he could tell, she was two moves away from losing. In fact, the only reason she lost, was because Naruto could summon the ningama for aid, and she had only her own power. In a situation like this and facing Jiraiya or the Yondaime, Hiashi himself would most likely have lost as well.

Deep inside this hardened man, each side battled with the other. Naruto was threat to the clan's future, and yet he was making Hinata stronger. Naruto was a good man, but he could very well ruin the life of his daughter. Yet, in all likelihood it was because of him, that Hinata had gained the strength to one day lead the clan like he was doing now. Finally, his inner troubles calmed themselves with a mutual agreement of further meditation. In the meantime, he felt he should contribute to the conversation that the other two ninja were engaged in.

"… his cunning improves everyday. It was a brilliant solution!" Jiraiya was beaming.

"I must agree. Naruto's strategy was very sound, and it was something only he could pull off." Hiashi gave his one and only note of praise for the young man today.

"Yes. Although, if Hinata had a summoning contract of her own, I doubt we'd have seen the same end." Kakashi now turned the praise to Hinata.

"I'm not so sure…" Jiraiya began. "I still think Naruto would have won, but I do think he'd have a much harder time achieving victory."

"How can you be so sure?" Hiashi countered. "Without actually witnessing such a contest?"

"That's true, but as Naruto himself once said…" Kakashi transformed himself into the 12 year old Naruto from so long ago… "I DO MY BEST WORK WITH A HANDICAP!"

Jiraiya let out a boisterous laugh, while Hiashi merely nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"In any case, I do agree with your assessment gentlemen. Naruto is ready to train for the ANBU squad. I'm sure he'll make you both proud."

"A few more months, and I'm sure Hinata will have that very same opportunity." Jiraiya unceremoniously cheered while clapping Hiashi on the shoulder.

"Arigato." Hiashi curtly replied. "If you'll excuse me, I must get back to my work." And with that, he departed.

Kakashi watched him leave, and sat down leaning against the trunk of his tree. "What's your assessment?"

Jiraiya sat back as well, pulling out a small lunchbox of white radishes. He shared them with Kakashi as they sat and conspired.

* * *

Far off along the southern border in the Land of Thunder, stood a pale and pallid man with his arms folded across his chest. As he stood there, he looked down over the small country, so inconsequential it did not even have a hidden village. Further beyond this little kingdom was the border to the Land of Fire; which was here his gaze truly fell. Had there been a witness to observe this man, he would have died on the spot in terror.

Standing at the top of the mountain, lightning and thunder streaked across the sky. It struck countless points around him. It crackled in the sky straight above him. But, the lightning never came near the man. It was as if the lightning itself was afraid of him.

He stood there still, and he stood there long. He stood there and waited. His sleeveless, blue and black striped kimono flew back in the strong gales, enhancing the aura of power he exuded. His flowing blue hair fell at mid-length on upon his shoulders. He was a man that you might consider attractive if you weren't afraid he was going to kill you.

He sighed with an expression of deep sadness, as he walked down the side of the mountain from which he had come. Somehow, the "clack-clack" of his geta was more terrifying the thunder of his surroundings. With his arms no longer crossed, the tattoo of a blue drop of liquid was revealed just under the crook of his left elbow. That left arm reached down and parted a large section of brush before him.

Inside this brush lay a young woman. She was tied and gagged. There were several lacerations over her near naked body. He leaned down and held her chin in his hand, forcing her tear rimmed eyes to meet his hollow grey ones.

"My friends have not yet come to meet me. I'm very sad." He sobbed. "What can I do to pass the time?" The poor girl was turned over as he began to remove his yukata.

"Thank you." He sobbed again. "You've been so kind to me. To repay you, I will be certain to end all of your sorrow." He then pulled the gag from her mouth. Then, for the next few hours all that could be heard was the wailing cries that were occasionally broken by the thunder. At least that's what would have been heard, were there any ears nearby.

* * *

_Author's Section_

_Hello all. It took me some time but I managed to finish the second chapter. Tell me what you think. Allow me to explain some of the names. Every original name I came up with was by using to find the Japanese translation of an English word. It's the best I can do. Having received enough praise to continue this story I shall continue to add chapters whenever time permits. Thanks again, and pleas continue to read and review._

_-bakagaijin_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Bakagaijin does not own Naruto_

_Hello all. Sorry to take so long; writer's block. I know, I know. It's a lame excuse, but it is true. I can only hope that you are pleased with all the hard work I put into this chapter. I tried very hard to make this one worth the wait. Please read and review. Thank you._

_-bakagaijin_

* * *

Chapter 3- 

Hinata opened the door to her room and walked in. She quickly and softly shut the door behind her. She unzipped her jacket, and tossed it lightly on her coat-rack. Soaked in her own sweat, and exhausted, she began to peel away the rest of her clothing. As the damp black fabric was pried away from her soft milky skin, she shivered from the chilled air. First her upper body, and then her lower body followed. She was completely revealed to the world, and yet cloistered within her room.

Then with all the weight of a feather, she landed on her futon with her face in her pillow. She heaved a deep sigh into the pocket of linen and fluff. The red of her face deeply contrasted with the white of the cloth. The scent of clean sheets adding to all the comforts she had felt this day.

"_Naruto-kun held my hand!"_ She was practically squealing with glee on the inside.

She rolled over and stared at her ceiling. Those off-white eyes were half-closed in dreamy state. Hinata was almost an entire world away, and with good reason.

"_Aaaah. A whole day with Naruto-kun. Morning training, and an after training meal alone."_

_**Flashback**_

_**They walked home together, in the pouring rain. Hinata couldn't tell, but she didn't think he cared about being soaked anymore than she did; but she knew it would not be for the same reasons. Still this did not demean a single moment of her time with the maverick-nin. Being her usual shy self, she could do little to offer any conversation. Fortunately that was not a problem. Naruto was a talker, and Hinata did the best thing in the world for him; the thing she herself did best- she listened.**_

_**Not only did she listen, but she never wanted to stop. One-sided, Naruto could be an excellent conversationalist. He could and would talk about almost anything. From training, to ramen, to practical jokes, to dreams, to hopes, to casual observations; and oddly enough every subject he spoke of seemed to center around her in a way. It was about her training with him. The types of ramen she might like. Her interpretations to dreams he'd had, his optimism for both her hopes and his, and all the casual observations he could make about her and her teammates or her family.**_

_**She felt as though she was the new axis around which Naruto revolved, and she would not give up that feeling just yet. So when Naruto started to turn around the corner, she finally spoke up.**_

"_**A-Ano, Naruto-kun? Would you like some ramen for lunch? My treat?"**_

_**Naruto stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around and it almost looked like he was fighting off tears. Not an unexpected reaction from the boy, but all the same it was too cute for words in Hinata's opinion. She blushed a little more deeply, and barely managed to contain a small squeal.**_

"_**No, Hinata I don't think I can." He smiled closing his eyes with a shrug.**_

_**Hinata was dumbfounded. Naruto was refusing ramen? HER Naruto?**_

"_**I think I should be the one to treat you." He said, startling her out of her shock, and into euphoria. No sooner had he finished his sentence did he take her soft hand and led the way back to Ichiraku's. He did not let go, and she did not protest; though she did drag her feet somewhat due to the fact that most of her concentration was spent on the fight to keep from losing consciousness once again.**_

_**End Flashback**_

She sighed again, her heavy bosom rising and falling with each heated breath. Hinata bit her lip. It was thoughts like these that could get her going, and she fought them with every fiber of her being. She intended to be truly pure for Naruto. Loving him as she did, she knew more than anyone else in the village the hardships her love had faced. She felt he deserved that at the least. Yet it was always difficult for the lovesick kunoichi; especially on good, Naruto-filled days. And for Hinata, today was a very good day; but it wasn't over just yet.

A knock came at her window. She covered herself with her pillow, and looked outside. Floating around her window was a cloud of buzzing, black, beetles (say that three times fast ). They swirled and weaved in and out in a pattern, waiting for the window to open. Seeing no sign of their host, Hinata rose and at the last opened her window

* * *

It was far below Konoha in a deep dark room where Sasuke Uchiha lay. His chamber was one of concrete and bars. He was shackled to the wall, and did not even have the luxury of a bed or even a patch of straw. Those cold hard shackles were covered in seals that drained away one's chakra. By all accounts Sasuke should not have been breathing for the amount of time he spent in them; yet he was not only able to breathe, but to walk around and perform mild calisthenics. 

The dark pit of a room was one among many cells in a network of underground tunnels. This particular area of the network was used to detain and interrogate prisoners that may have information that could keep Konohagakure safe from harm. At this point, however it was empty save for the former traitor, hoping to repatriate.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it!"_ thought the current man on the watch. Inoshishi Kanaye, apprentice to Morino Ibiki.

True to his name, the young aspiring ANBU set forth in all of his tasks with great rigor. His current duty was no exception. In fact he was doubly motivated. This buff, hot-breathed, shinobi was fiercely loyal to Konoha. It was paradise to him, and he would stop at nothing to keep it safe. So, naturally guarding a prisoner was a fine and virtuous task to the black haired youth; and therein lay the second motivation- Sasuke himself.

To Kanaye, Sasuke was the imbodiment of an insult to Konoha, and even more to Kanaye himself. This snake-tainted excuse for a shinobi, was a proven traitor. He had turned his back on the village and all who were loyal to it. He had even been involved in several attacks on his own home nation. And now here was. Caught, chained, and at the mercy of the Village of Fire Hidden in the Leaves.

And why was all of this so? Because he had finally been caught and convinced to repatriate. Not by the Godaime. Not by Hatake Kakashi, or his associate Yamato. Not even by the ever capable Ibiki, but by the only thing in the world more dangerous than Sasuke; Uzumaki Naruto- The container of the Kyubi no Kitsune.

Kanaye had no personal grudge against the slightly younger shinobi. He even had a grudging respect for Naruto's fervor, which was much like his own. But, as much as Naruto had proven himself an asset to Konoha, he had also proven himself equally volatile. Naruto was prone to what the Godaime had called "outbursts." Kanaye would have called them "eruptions."

It was like watching a volcano. A volcano of rage and hate ignite and flow forth its molten fires. The demon jailer was virtually a demon himself. He was a threat to the village. And Kanaye did not stand for threats. It infuriated him to see two harbingers of doom to continually draw the same breath as he. He would not tolerate it.

'The safety of my home is at stake. It is clearly up to me!' Kanaye mentally declared.

He glared down at the young Uchiha, who glared back just as menacingly. Sasuke knew Kanaye's opinion of him. He had made sure of it. He could not directly abuse his captive, but he could make his life unpleasant in many other ways. Spilling his dinner, giving him filthy water, moving him to a cell without light or if he felt like it, too much light. Kanaye used to frequently hold inspections on Sasuke and his cell, until the ex-traitor made some accusations which Kanaye would not allow to be repeated again; even if that meant allowing someone else to make the inspections at more reasonable intervals.

All of it was calculated. All of it was done with a single intention. To drive the younger man into a rage, and prove that he was indeed a threat to the village. At that point action could and would be taken.

* * *

Sasuke knew of the hatred from his most frequent of guards. For some reason the "wart-hog" felt that he had a personal vendetta against Sasuke. Well fine, let him have his little tantrums. Sasuke had dealt with far worse than this nuisance, and he would do so again. 

'I might be more aggravated, if I did not have my little pleasures every now and then.'

Sasuke was not without friends. Neither of the two people he wanted to see could visit him; Naruto and Sakura were forbidden to do so. What's more his actual location was hidden to all but a select group. Even the elders did not know where he was being held. Sasuke didn't quite know where he was either.

Yet that didn't mean his friends could not write, or send word. And that is exactly what they did. Naruto sent a small letter every week, and Sakura sent a letter every day- sometimes twice a day. These letters were always delivered. Tsunade made certain of that by giving them to Sasuke herself.

She would often come at the end of her day, making this her last official chore for the day. Usually she would come with a little treat that Sakura had made for him, and she would feed it to Sasuke. Of course, she would claim half of the confection for herself as a "payment." Now was about the time that she would come into holding area, and sit down with Sasuke for "another one of their little chats." Only, this is not what would happen. Fate had something else in store for Uchiha Sasuke this day.

* * *

**My, my, my, Kit. You're quite the lady's man now, aren't you?**

'What the hell are you babbling about now, stupid fox?'

**Don't play coy with me, Naruto. You're not smart enough for that. I live inside of you remember? I see what you see, hear what you hear, and feel what you feel.**

'Oh, no shit! Any other breaking news, or can I go back pretending like you don't exist.'

**I saw the way you looked at that young girl. You're starting to have feelings for her. Plan to mate any time soon?**

Naruto nearly stumbled as he walked home.

'Shut that hole in your face! Yeesh! Perverts around me, perverts inside of me, perverts young and old! It's a wonder I'm not chasing down naked women.'

**That would be a welcome change of pace for you.**

'Why are you so interested in who I like or dislike?'

**She'd be a good catch. Think of the little kits you could have together. Just one little romp into her room at night while she's asleep and…**

'Not another word! Just keep things like that to yourself!'

Kyubi let go a loud and maniacal laugh that eventually faded into silence. Apparently he had finished taunting Naruto for the moment. Normally Naruto wouldn't be so bothered by it, but this time the fox had struck a nerve. Naruto couldn't deny it. Hinata was cute.

This fact caused a great stir of emotions within him, but he wasn't afforded the time to sort it out. At that moment when turning the next corner, he saw Hinata's teammate. Aburame Shino was sitting on the stairs to his apartment. When Naruto came into view, he stood up and gave a silent wave. Naruto returned the wave and walked up to him.

"Need something, Shino?"

"Hai. I am the one responsible for sending messages today. This one is for you." Shino handed a yellow envelope to Naruto.

"Good luck with your training, my friend. If you would like any help, you know how to find me."

Shino turned on his heels. He took off his glasses, and then placed his ANBU mask on his face. He turned around again and placed his glasses over the mask. He gave a polite bow before walking away on a receding stair of beetles. Naruto opened the envelope and looked at its contents.

* * *

Far away from the lands of Konoha, atop the mountain that withstood a barrage of lightning for two days, stood naked a tall man with disheveled hair. He let flow his constant tears. This man eyed his four accomplices rising up the side of the mountain he had been steadfastly observing. He let the showers of the ending storm whip and wash away all of his stains; all of his physical stains. 

He stepped down from his perch on the summit, and then turned to look at his young companion, still sobbing quietly. Her gag was not in place, her ties were mostly undone, but she was not physically able to move away from this wicked being. She merely cried at her ruination.

This monster of a man stepped forward and stood over her. Watching as she made what little movements she could. She looked up at him, with fear and defeat in her eyes. She couldn't look away. The monster had her fully within his clutches.

He leaned over and smiled down at her, with tears running down over that evil grin. He reached out and lightly stroked her inner thigh. She began to cry again, but her throat was now too raw to make any cries for help.

"You poor little thing." He began to sob. "You have truly suffered. What little happiness you once had is now a distant memory. It will never return. I truly do weep for you."

At last she looked away, and continued to cry. Her chest heaving with heavy breaths of pain.

"You needn't worry. I shall keep my promise to you."

The man let go of her thigh, and stood. With a small needle, he pierced his thumb, and wiped a line of blood across his opposite palm. Then he held that palm under his chin, to let a single teardrop fall and mix with that crimson line. He turned around, and placed his hand on a nearby boulder before walking away. For a moment lines and Kanji spread out across the surface of this boulder, and then there was a great puff of smoke before an even greater shadow loomed over the young woman.

"As promised, I now put an end to all your suffering."

The man retrieved his single yukata, and dressed himself as he approached the newcomers to the scene.

"Osoru. Gekido. Itami. Zōo. You are late. I have been very sad without having at least one of you in my company."

Osoru answered him first. "I am afraid you are quite mistaken, Setsuna. We are not late."

"No. Indeed, we are right on time. It pains me to say this, but you are early." The purple covered man raised his straw hat, and looked across to Setsuna with a wince in his expression.

Setsuna once again began to cry, and he hugged the man in purple. "Forgive me, my friends. I must have received the message early. I should never have made such accusations against you. Especially you Itami."

At last the man in red spoke up. "Shut up, all of you! All three of you are really pissing me off!"

"Enough Gekido. You all know I hate it when you start to bicker. It causes delays." The man dressed in black stood before them. They all fell silent. He then turned his back to them. "Have you finished cleaning up your mess, Setsuna?"

"Yes, Zōo. I have put away my toy. Though I am sad I cannot play with her anymore."

"Worry not. Soon enough, you will have more than you could ever play with." The dark man then began to walk back down the mountainside.

"And then that will make me sad." Setsuna whispered, following after him, with the rest of the group.

* * *

Naruto walked into the office. He stood before the Hokage, who over the years, had grown into the position quite well. She had all the regality of a great ninja, and leader of thousands. Of course that was always dispelled the moment Naruto opened his mouth. 

"Yo, Baa-chan!"

"NARUTO! I've told you time and time again, never to call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled looking at her loom over the desk. Once again he had succeeded and gotten under her skin. "I'm here to report for training."

"I know that. Have you read your training syllabus?" She sat back down, and closed her eyes, letting her eyebrows knit together.

"Yeah. Looks like fun. When does my instructor get here?"

"He is already here, Naruto."

Naruto jumped ten feet in the air when that slender hand touched his shoulder. No one ever got the drop on Naruto. EVER. He had always been at least slightly aware of a person's presence if not their location or their intentions. Yet this man did exactly that. Naruto's intuitions were confirmed. His instructor could literally disappear.

Yosei took off his mask and smiled. This green haired, slender man smiled his otherworldly smile. Enjoying the little joke he and Tsunade had decided to play, he made his introductions.

"My name is Yosei. Just Yosei. I like trimming banzai, and sleeping outdoors. I dislike people who mar nature for no reason. I have no hopes or dreams."

Naruto, having been through this before recognized this introduction. Kakashi made Team Seven go through this when they first met. Apparently this "Yosei" knew his former sensei and teammate.

'Alright, then. I suppose I can play along.'

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, playing pranks, training, and being with my friends. I dislike the three minute wait for the water to boil, stuck up snobs, and people who mess with my friends. I WILL become the next Hokage…"

Both Yosei and Tsunade smiled at this introduction. Naruto had most definitely matured over the years, and yet not much about him had changed. Then they heard the next words of the young ANBU-to-be.

"...and the successor to the Frog-Sage, Jiraiya."

Their eyes widened slightly, and their smiles followed suit half a second later.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke…" began the stern looking Kunoichi. "...after undergoing multiple intense examinations and evaluation you are hereby released from internment…" 

Sasuke's own eyes had inadvertently changed to the sharingan in his surprise. A jolt of pain automatically shut them off. The woman continued.

"You are now on parole and are reinstated as a ninja of Konoha under a probationary period."

Sasuke forced himself to stand up. Despite his most frequent host's lack of courtesy he could still stand tall without passing out, if he willed it. "The terms?"

She cleared her throat. "Ahem. The terms for your probation are as follows: You will be under the watch of an appointed Konoha ninja, to be appointed upon you release. You will be restricted to certain areas of Konoha. You will not be allowed to leave Konoha, save on a mission. And lastly, you must wear CFI's at all times, until it is ruled otherwise."

"CFI's?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" 'Chakra Flow Inhibitors' they absorb and neutralize a specific amount of chakra that your body produces to lower your overall strength in jutsus; thus making you easier for us to subdue should the need arise."

"I see." Sasuke turned to look at the wall.

"If you accept these terms, and then violate them you will be immediately re-confined and face possible execution. Do you agree?"

Though Sasuke's reply came casually, and with no emotional undertones; but there wasn't even enough time to blink before he spoke.

* * *

It was only through sheer force of will that Kanaye did not fall to the floor the moment he heard the written orders of the Godaime. In his opinion, this was sheer madness. Not even a year had gone by and the traitor, whose sins could only be exceeded by those of Orochimaru and Akatsuki, was to be set free and re-instated. Kanaye was grateful to be in the shadows where the puce coloring of his face could not be seen. Eventually he calmed down; all was not lost. 

'What to do? What to do?' he thought to himself. 'This certainly ruins my original plans. I had hoped to tread lightly, but now my actions will require more boldness.'

His face back to normal, he grunted after hearing Sasuke's reply and stepped into the light.

* * *

Hiashi sat silently in the secret Hyuga training grounds. These grounds were well hidden within the village, and were far away from the compound. No one but the heads of the main branch and their successors knew of this place; not even the Hokage. There was a reason for that. One Hiashi would soon reveal to his daughter. 

Hinata entered the field, slightly wide-eyed from the secret passage that took to this place of beauty. Hiashi smiled warmly at her, and stood up gesturing around equally warmly. It was quite unusual for him, and Hinata was somewhat confused by it. The aging man understood this perfectly. He had been through a similar situation himself. He smiled wider and walked forward, meeting his daughter halfway across the field.

"This is the Hyuga ground of secrets, Hinata. Here there are no formalities, no observances. We have no witnesses or judging eyes. Here is where we are truly free to be who we are. In this case, father and daughter."

"It's beautiful, father. Why have I never seen it before?"

Hiashi hugged his daughter, which was a shock to Hinata. "Because you had not been officially declared my successor, until today."

Hinata looked up. Her eyes were literally bugging out of her head.

"This place is as I said- a secret. When your grandfather died only two people knew about it. When your mother passed, it became one. Now that you know, you may not tell anyone; not even Hanabi. Understand?"

Hinata nodded.

"Good. It is here that I will begin to train you personally."

"You are going to teach me, father?"

"Hai. You have learned all the techniques of the main branch from your cousin Neji; except one. This one is something reserved only for Clan Heads and their successors. Do you think you can master this final jutsu, Hinata?"

"Hai, father! I will pass this final test. I shall prove myself worthy of your trust in me." Hinata was glowing with an excitement, barely contained.

"Excellent! We will begin at once."


	4. Chapter 4

_Greetings once again. I managed to write this chapter rather quickly. It flowed right out of me. Let us hope this continues. This is a somewhat shorter chapter than usual, as was Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 4 -

Naruto stepped out onto the field. Actually, Naruto was standing in a tree right in the middle of a forest. Not just any forest, but the forest where the major part of his first chunin exams took place; "The Forest of Death." Once again, Naruto felt nostalgic. He looked around remembering every faithful event that happened in this forest.

'Right there; that's where we fought Orochimaru. That's where all the trouble started.'

"Naruto!"

He was brought out of his reminiscing by Yosei, who was looking rather impatient.

"Gomen," he said.

"Try to pay more attention. Your very future depends on everything I will be teaching you."

When Naruto nodded, Yosei put down his gear and sat on the tree limb. Unscrewing the top to his canteen, he waved his hand in front of him indicating for Naruto to do the same. When the blonde sat down he passed a large flower into his hands. This put a confused look on his pupil's face. Yosei smiled.

"I am about to show you a **very** small example of my abilities. Afterwards, I want to discuss my plans for you."

With that, the purple flower in Naruto's hand began to change shape. Its petals enlarged and the stem shortened and curled upward. The plant became much harder to the touch, and all the separate pieces seemed to fuse together. Before the transformation was even finished Naruto recognized not only the purpose of this technique, but what kind of abilities one had to have to use it. He held out his hand with the flower cup, and Yosei filled it with the water from the canteen.

"That was pretty cool" Naruto complimented, before sipping from his cup. So you are like Yamato?

"Not quite. Yamato and I are similar, but different." Yosei began to grin. "And because of that, we actually have something of a rivalry between us."

"Ah." If anyone could understand rivalries, it was Naruto.

"You'll know the differences between us in time. For now, let's focus on your training. I know you read the syllabus, so you have some idea as to what we'll be doing here."

"Hai." Naruto confirmed. "I just didn't think we'd do this here."

"I can understand your surprise, but there is no better place than this forest. Besides, I live here."

Naruto stopped in mid-drink from that comment. He just looked straight in his teacher's eyes.

"I told you I like sleeping outdoors." Yosei smirked, refilling his own flower cup.

"Yeah, but… out here?" Naruto waved his arms wide, indicating the entirety of the forest.

"It's the best place for me to train, and it's within the village. I suggest you get used to it. You'll be living here for the duration of your training."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

"You already know from your past experiences here; this is the harshest environment in Konoha. You'll have to learn every new skill, every new jutsu, and every scrap of ANBU know-how in a constant state of extreme peril. There won't be a second of your time here that your life isn't in danger. Such is the life of those in ANBU."

If Kakashi had been there to see Naruto's reactions to Yosei's speech, he would have been reminded of their first A-class mission in the land of waves.

'To say he is excited would be an understatement.' Thought Yosei. 'I guess Tsunade was right.'

* * *

In a dark and secluded room, three figures stood together. They sat around a small table and shared a pot of green tea. The hostess of this trio was Tsunade, one of the three sennin and the Godaime Hokage. The man to her right was Jiraiya, the other surviving sennin and the great Toad sage. To his right was Sabaku no Gaara, the former Jinchuuriki and the Godaime Kazekage.

"What are the intelligence reports of Konoha?"

Tsunade picked up a file and handed it across the table to Gaara, who managed to read it almost as instantly as he'd opened it. "I see."

Jiraiya took a sip from his tea, and set it back on his tray. "You can appreciate the seriousness of this issue. It affects not only Konoha, but all the hidden villages and the kingdoms which employ them."

Gaara closed the file, and set it down on the table. "It goes without saying that we will help in anyway that we can; but what kind of plan do you have to deal with this. We don't even know what is actually going on."

Tsunade sighed. "All we can do for now, is wait and watch. I believe we should warn other villages of the coming threat and try to pool all of our resources together. See if we cannot find an answer to our dilemma. At this point the only that will save us is vigilance."

The other two nodded in agreement. Gaara stood from his seat. "Thank you for everything. It was pleasure to be in Konoha once again."

Jiraiya stood up walked with Gaara out of the room. "I will send your farewells to Naruto."

Gaara nodded appreciatively at this, somewhat sad he could not say farewell to his friend personally. But he had urgent matters that required his attention. They left the room together leaving Tsunade alone. As he continued to wander through the streets, he noticed that the "perverted hermit" as Naruto called him was still walking alongside of him. He was about to say something, when Jiraiya spoke first.

"I understand you held a meeting with Hyugas."

"No. Just one Hyuga. Their clan head."

"A marriage proposal, no doubt."

"You know I cannot speak of confidential matters, Jiraiya-san." Gaara let a small hint of his annoyance show in the tone of his voice.

Jiraiya ignored the tone. "It's not that hard to figure out. Everything he could gain. Everything you could gain. It is a nice offer."

Gaara relented. "So you are saying I should accept the offer."

Jiraiya stopped walking, and held Gaara's shoulder to stop him as well. He leaned in and looked at Gaara directly in his eyes. "No." There was a pause of silence for almost a full minute.

Gaara broke that silence first. "What do you know that I don't?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Well…"

* * *

Far below in the deep dark world of Sasuke Uchiha, stood Inoshishi Kanaye just outside the bars his cell. The black haired guard did not take his eyes off of him. Sasuke looked back at him directly in the eyes. He stood there, unmoving, at his full height. Standing tall, he towered over the slightly older man.

Silent and unspoken messages were conveyed. Declarations, feelings, rebuttals, insults and threats. These were the final hours of Sasuke's captivity, and this was a final game to be played by captor and captive. In Sasuke's mind, he was winning. He knew Kanaye had increased the power in his restraints to excruciatingly painful levels.

If one were to take giving birth un-drugged, add the squashing of testicles with a huge wooden hammer, and top it off with being anally raped with a pile driver, it would be the equivalent to the pain he was feeling; at least that was Sasuke's conclusion. Yet, he continued to stand there, in sheer defiance with his will set against the minor annoyance before him. This was all Kanaye could do. What made it all the more bearable for Sasuke is that he'd been at this for four hours. That meant his parole ninja was two hours late. Had he been on time, Sasuke would have already been the victor. If he made it through this, Kanaye would have to take a now crippling defeat. Even with the extra time, Kanaye would fail to beat him in his own game.

At last, Kanaye was handed his defeat- and Sasuke his victory. "Yo."

Almost instantly the shackles on his wrists unlatched themselves, and the door swung itself open. Kanaye walked away to lick his wounds, leaving Sasuke in the hands of his not-so-new supervisor; Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi." Sasuke greeted.

"It's nice to see you again, Sasuke. Would you mind holding out your hands please?"

Sasuke complied with his former teacher's request. Kakashi placed two bands on the wrists of his younger charge. They clicked shut, and Sasuke could feel the drain of energy from his body. He fought the dizziness, and examined his new accessories. They were metallic, and as black as his hair.

They held a white sheen, and the seams where the bands had closed themselves could not be seen. They felt light, and when Sasuke moved his wrists, it as if they bent with them like cloth. It felt like he wasn't wearing anything. Yet, when he tapped them together or gave them a flick, they sounded that all-telling "clink" of metal. He truly could appreciate the design.

"They are of the Hokage's design with the help of Ibiki. They will do their job, without giving you any unnecessary comfort in your day to day life. I asked for the color." Kakashi winked-or blinked- his revealed eye, as he said that last part, practically chirping for it.

Internally, Sasuke wanted to smile at that little fish for some kind of emotion… preferably approval. "They will do, I suppose."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, and pulled out his book as he began to walk with Sasuke. "How about some lunch? Maybe some ramen?"

Now this did earn a smile from Sasuke. "I suppose. So, how was the party?"

* * *

"Hinata that is no good. You must put more effort into this jutsu, or you will not be able to complete your task."

"Gomen na sai, father." Hinata bowed her head.

"I know it is difficult. I myself had trouble with this jutsu when I was learning. But you must persevere or lose everything." Hiashi counseled.

"Is there something specifically I am not doing right?"

Hiashi looked at the sky and thought for a moment. "Chakra, especially for Hyugas, is very fluid. Like wind or water it can bend and reshape in an instant. It can also be lighter or heavier- less or more concentrated."

Hinata nodded in understanding. She stood in the center of the field under the small October sun. She closed her eyes and focused her mind. She imagined her intended goal. She summoned up her chakra, steadied it, and began her next step.

She took this chakra and began to condense it. She imagined it to be in the shape of a hollow sphere, set and stationary. She could feel it slowly grow a bit steadier; more durable. Like hard glass, she could imagine tapping on it. Just to be sure, she spent a little more chakra than last time in the hopes that it would bring about a success. At last she released the chakra.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" She thrust her blood stained palm high into the air. At the last, lines of symbols and kanji began to flow from that source and spread through the air around her. It spread high above her and formed into the very sphere she had imagined in her mind. At last there was a loud pop in the air as white smoke filled the area. Across the field, Hiashi stood with a slight smile on his face.

"Very good, Hinata."

* * *

Sitting alone with an opened scroll was a young and handsome dark haired youth. The young man sat there without a hint of emotion on his face, reading through the reports and mission statements sent to him. At last he rolled them up and retrieved two blank scrolls from the pack he carried. With deft strokes of an ink brush he masterfully recreated the spitting image of an eagle, in majestic flight on the first scroll. Below this image were the intelligence reports he needed to send on his reconnaissance.

With a few seals, the ink of the picture spread and engulfed the scroll. Suddenly the eagle became real, and it perched itself on the outstretched arm of this pale and handsome artist. With the scroll secure inside this ink creature, the young man whispered instructions and then launched it into the air. It wasted no time and flew in the direction ordered by its creator. The man then turned to the other scroll.

Once again his artistic skills came into play, as he then painted the animal most frequently seen in the area, a wolf. He made sure to have all the appropriate definitions on his work, before putting away his brush. He picked up his pack and slung it over his shoulders. His parcels secured he went through a new set of hand seals. Rat, ram, monkey, bird, dog, monkey, rabbit, and finally dragon.

"Sumi Henkei-suru no jutsu!" (Ink transformation technique)

The young man closed his eyes, and the ink flowed forth from the scroll. It slowly wrapped around his body, and engulfed him. He was lowered ever so slowly onto all fours, and finally where the young man once stood was the very wolf he had painted. The wolf's eyes opened and he bit into the scroll which had neatly rolled itself back into place. In a single gulp the scroll had been swallowed by the wolf. Then the wild canine ran off, discreetly tracking the scent of his prey.

* * *

"Enter." Tsunade called to the one politely knocking on her office door.

"Hokage-sama, this strange ink-bird just arrived. It's addressed to you."

Tsunade looked up from her medical reports from the hospital, and eyed the creature perched on the ninja's outstretched arm. Her name was indeed painted on the flying animal's breast. She ran her hand through a quick set of seals, and released the jutsu. The bird instantly fell apart. The ink evaporated, leaving the scroll inside its body behind. The ninja caught the scroll and handed it to her.

"You may leave." Tsunade commanded. The ninja bowed and left the room. She opened the scroll sent to her, and read its contents. She rolled it back up, and looked to Shizune who was sitting next to her attending to her own duties. She coughed to get her attention.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Shizune I want you to add Sai's report to the other intelligence files. Then send word to the Jounin of the latest news."

"How recent is this information?" Shizune asked.

"Given his last stated location, I would say he wrote this yesterday. Those birds of his fly rather fast."

Shizune nodded and took the scroll, leaving the office to do as she was asked.

* * *

Morino Ibiki sat down at his desk. He looked across to see his young apprentice stand at attention in front of him. True to his nature, he let no emotion show through. Yet inwardly he wanted to shake his head and sigh. Kanaye was much too serious for his liking. He had hoped the young man would lighten up under his tutelage. To be so rigid and zealous at every turn was not healthy for any human being.

"'I took you under my wing because I saw your potential, Kanaye. I have not regretted it. You are an excellent student and underling."

"Thank you, sir. I'm pleased to know that my efforts are satisfactory."

"They're overly-satisfactory, Kanaye. You take things far too seriously. Since the Uchiha returned, you have become funny; and not the usual funny which I find endearing. You worry me. I fear that your interest in the young man has crossed the line between professional and personal."

"Sir, I am simply performing my duties as a ninja to keep Konoha safe."

"I realize that Kanaye, but you don't seem to realize that nothing is ever as black and white as you seem to believe. This is a world of color and layers. We must trust those who are above us to discern the true nature of things that we cannot grasp; for that is what we asked them to do for us."

"Sir. I trust and believe in the Hokage. I am loyal to her."

"I know that, Kanaye. I'm not worried about your loyalty or your abilities. I'm worried about your health. So, I have cleared your schedule for the next two weeks. You will only have to complete basic duties around the village, and the rest of the time is yours. Try to relax, and get some perspective on things. That is all."

Kanaye bowed, and left the office. This wasn't exactly how he wanted things to turn out, but all of this free time would prove useful. His could commence his plans almost immediately.

* * *

At the same time that these two meetings occurred in Konoha, a young blonde man awoke with a yawn. He had slept rather soundly. He looked to his right and there was Yosei. He was awake and dressed, and ready to go. He was already eating his breakfast.

"Ohayo, Naruto." Yosei smiled, before biting into the fruit he held in his hand.

"Ohayo, sensei." Naruto yawned. "I will be going into town as soon as I'm dressed. I'd like one last bowl of ramen before we get started."

"That's fine. Remember you only have today. After words you are mine. So, enjoy yourself."

"I understand."

Naruto got out of his backpack, and left for the stream. He thought about what he would do today, as he swam in the cold water and slowly began to wake up.

* * *

_So that was chapter 4. I hope you like the story so far. Now comes the part where you review. Please don't be shy. I love hearing back from my readers. I'll get chapter 5 out as soon as possible._

_-bakagaijin_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello all. Once again, it is I bakagaijin. Thank you for sticking with my story. Here is chapter five. They are flowing out of me aren't they? Sounds like a personal problem… :D_

* * *

Chapter 5-

The tunnel way was dark and filled with echoes. The five sinister shinobi moved through the subterranean passage with a faint glowing orb to guide them. It would be strange to most people to have to find their way in a dark tunnel guided only by a black light. Yet, these five were more than adept. Most likely this was from constant practice.

Their skill in their chosen profession was apparent. As they moved, they made absolutely no sound. There was not a single footfall. The only sounds to be heard were from the natural occurrences within the cave. Their glowing, neon forms didn't disturb a single thing.

'Their stealth is truly uncanny. Who… or whatever these monsters are…they have a level all their own.'

Sai continued to follow along behind them. His black inky form was well hidden in the shadows. The ultraviolet light wouldn't betray his location either. As long as he stayed behind and approached no further than the very edge of the light, he would remain unseen. He could not match them in a fight, but he could observe and learn everything he could for someone else that could. Someone else that may very well have to.

'Naruto. I will do all I can to place this conflict in your favor, my friend.'

Zōo began to talk. "Itami. What can you sense? Anything useful?"

"I sense a great many things. Both far and near. Some are useful, but many are not."

Sai stood further back, and prepared for flight. This Itami, had some unique sensory abilities. If he'd been detected he would have to be ready to get away. He did not have the skill to best them.

"Hrrm. Very well, then. Keep me posted if any further information comes to you."

They continued onward in silence. Eventually, Sai made the decision to follow. He needed more.

'It's not enough. I need more. Naruto will need more. There is nothing else for it.'

He moved forward, cautiously making sure to stay in the shadows. He did not venture any closer to the black light than was necessary.

* * *

Sasuke could feel the eyes upon him. Some held hatred, and some held pity. Many if not all, had pain. He tried not show his awareness of it, but it seemed as though they knew of it all the same. They knew they had touched him.

"It must be difficult to be here now. To be under the gaze of all these eyes."

Sasuke did not turn to look at Kakashi. He kept his sight on the road. "I can bare it. Itachi's eyes were far worse."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. "Hatred is a powerful thing. Your brother was evil without question, and he did many things; but he never hated you."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Naruto has had to deal with far more hateful eyes his entire life. He bore the weight, and it made him strong. If he can carry the weight than so can I."

"That's not what made him strong."

Kakashi turned to see Sakura coming down a path to their right. "Yo."

Sasuke turned to look at her, unsure of what to say. She saved him the trouble. "Naruto is strong because of us. Because we acknowledged him. When the weight was just about to crush him, we came into his life and he found a new strength."

Sasuke turned and looked down the road once more. "Than this was all for the best. Now he will not have to carry so much weight… I will now shoulder some of it. It is no less than what I deserve." He began to walk again.

* * *

Gaara made his way through the front gate. His mind was on more personal topics than his destination. As he made the final step through the doors, the guards gave their formal farewell.

"Have a pleasant trip back, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara took that final step and was outside Konoha. The doors closed behind him, and they locked shut. Five steps into the woods and a figure was in sight. It was roughly as tall as Gaara… possibly taller, dressed in all black with a strange two-eared hat. The man carried a large bundle of scrolls on his back.

"Hey, Gaara." Kankuro waved with a smile.

Gaara smiled back. "How was your trip to the land of Fire's hot springs?"

"Almost paradise."

"Almost?" Gaara inquired.

"There were no co-ed baths." Kankuro laughed.

Gaara simply shook his head and continued on his path, with his older brother following behind him

"Temari's really staying in Konoha?"

"She's now the official ambassador between Suna and Konoha. She'll be staying here quite often, now."

"We both know the real reason she took this job."

Gaara grunted, signaling both acknowledgement of the statement and an end to that conversation. He wanted to think for a while, and it was usually better to do that in peace and quiet. Kankuro obliged the request and walked quietly beside him, enjoying the cool and gentle breeze. Such things were rare in the desert. He wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

'So the lady Hinata is in love with Naruto." Gaara thought to himself. 'And Naruto is beginning to catch on. I hope he can out maneuver that pompous Hyuga clan. He'll have a hard time getting past Hiashi alone.'

They continued to walk through most of the day in silence. Most of Gaara's thoughts were concerned with either Naruto or the current world crisis that was beginning to develop. Eventually he was brought out of his inner monologue by Kankuro.

"I think we've walked enough for today, Gaara. How about we set up camp? When we're done we can play some cards."

"No thanks," Gaara turned and looked his brother straight in the eye. "You cheat."

Kankuro looked right back at his brother and after a moment, he broke down and began to laugh. They walked a little further seeking an appropriate campsite. Eventually they found one, and Kankuro removed a scroll from his back. He unsealed it and released its contents.

"Alright, Baby. We could use your help."

When the white puff of smoke dissipated a small puppet stood before Gaara and Kankuro. A strange little puppet, which resembled a Tanuki. It bowed low, and waited for instruction. Kankuro smiled at his brother, who could only avoid his gaze. He chuckled before giving his order.

"We could use a little shelter. We'll be camping here tonight."

The little puppet rose and nodded its head. Jumping into the air, it began to click and whirl. The body of the Tanuki puppet literally unfolded. Countless miniature gears and layers of material moved and repositioned themselves over and over again, until at last there was dome that landed on the ground. Baby's head remained at the top of the dome. A small portal opened to serve as the door to the mechanical tent, and Kankuro picked up their gear and went inside to set up the sleeping arrangements.

Gaara in the meantime, used his sand abilities to form a fire pit. When it was to his liking, he wandered around and found decent kindling and firewood for the night. He prepared his bundle for its eventual purpose, and then gathered two nearby rocks to serve as seats. When Kankuro came out, he retrieved another rock and set down. Gaara wondered at this.

"Just in case." Kankuro smiled.

Gaara didn't quite believe him, but he let it go. Instead he unrolled a scroll of his own, and unsealed its contents. Fresh hamburger meat on a tray with buns, and the fixings.

"You start the fire."

"Hai." Kankuro replied, and began to work on their source of heat for the night.

"How much do you plan to eat tonight Kankuro?"

"Oh I'm fairly hungry. I'd say a good four or five for me."

"Four or five?" Gaara looked at him. "Haven't you eaten at all today?"

"Just breakfast, and that wasn't much." Kankuro replied. "I wanted to get back in time."

"Very well then, five it is. So that will make fifteen in total."

"Fifteen? What are you on a diet?" Kankuro teased.

Gaara simply ignored him, and went back to preparing the food.

As the night closed around them, the fire grew hot. It was ready for cooking in no time, and Gaara placed the skillet over the pit to heat it up. After a short time, he threw five patties down and began to cook them. They sizzled on the hot metal, with their scent rising to the nose of Kankuro. He was looking at them quite eagerly.

It was at this point, that Gaara began to hear a rustling in the nearby brush.

"We have company."

"Chill, little brother. I've got it covered." Kankuro eased his brother back down, with one hand and continued to fiddle his fingers on the other. His puppeteer abilities had been in play the entire time. Keeping watch as they relaxed. Of course, what Kankuro didn't tell Gaara was that he had been expecting this visitor.

The branches parted and the tell-tale clicking let Gaara know that it was one of the puppets. What Gaara would have realized if he'd looked up, was that the puppet had something in tow; or rather, someone.

"Hello Gaara-sensei."

This forced Gaara to look up from his task, and look at the owner of this voice wide-eyed. "Matsuri…"

Kankuro was barely able to stifle a laugh. He knew his brother's feelings even if Gaara didn't. "I'm glad you could make it. We have burgers here for you."

"Thank you." She said, taking her seat on the rock next to Gaara. Who had begun to focus on his task as if it were a new jutsu he was developing.

"I'm just going to check on something." Kankuro stood and walked into the dark trees.

"I hope you don't mind sensei. I wanted to escort you to the party, but I had a mission. Kankuro said he'd make sure I was assigned to escort you back. He kept his promise, and I made my way here."

"I…see." Gaara made a mental note, to remind Kankuro why his big brother used to be afraid of him.

"Was your time in Konoha pleasant?" She began to pick up the food tray and help with the preparations as Gaara flipped the meat.

"For the most part, yes."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help to celebrate Uzumaki's party. I would have liked to have been there."

"I would not worry. There were plenty of people there. I have rarely seen my friend smile so much."

There were several moments of silence between them as Gaara observed the burgers. His thoughts were not focused on them however. 'Why do you devote so much time to me, Matsuri. I am only the Kazekage. It is true I was your sensei, but you have long since graduated. You are a Jonin. Surely you would have more important tasks.'

"Gaara-sensei…"

He looked up in response to Matsuri. "Hai?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She looked down at him with a fear in her eyes.

Gaara focused on those eyes. 'Why does she show such a fear. I know she is not afraid of **me. **She was my first and only student for a time. She has willing spent all this time with me. I still don't understand emotions. I wish I did. I don't like seeing people afraid… not anymore.' He quickly responded to her question before any more fear could show. "Hai. This is a pleasant surprise."

"I'm glad." The fear in her eyes was replaced with warmth.

Gaara preferred that warmth. "I was just a little confused. Why spend so much effort on me?" He took the burgers off the grill and placed them on their buns. They prepared them to their liking as Kankuro came walking back.

"Hey. I saw a few wild animals while taking a … well anyways I'm going to go deal with them." He took three burgers and fixed them up. He walked off with his meal and a bottle of water, leaving the two alone.

"Gaara-sensei… I…I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Gaara placed the rest of his burgers on the skillet, and let them cook. "Yes, I know. But why is it so important to you? Is it because I am the Kage?"

"No!" She burst out. Suddenly there was a twinge of red on her cheeks, and she had to look away for a moment.

Gaara simply assumed that it was from the outburst. "Then why?"

Matsuri took a deep breath and then gave her reply. "Gaara-sensei. You are the Kazekage. Many revere you, and many respect you. But I… me… my feelings... they go much deeper than that. You are important to me, personally. To me, you are not the Kage, but my Gaara…sensei."

Gaara flipped the burgers. He processed this information slowly. Emotions were a tricky thing to him, and unless it involved his siblings he needed to think about them very carefully. Eventually he came to a conclusion, and nodded his understanding.

"You have an attachment to me."

"Hai." Matsuri said, beginning to blush.

"You care for me." Matsuri silently nodded, her blush deepening.

"I think… I understand. I am your friend." Gaara turned to her and smiled. "You are my friend, too."

Matsuri didn't look at him. She instead concentrated on the burger in her hand. "Hai." She sighed, and then bit into her burger.

Kankuro had been watching this scene from the shadows. He ate his last burger and finished off his canteen. He climbed down from his tree and began to walk back to the camp. Enough time had passed for him to "scare away the animals," and it looked like that little part of their conversation was over.

'Dammit, Gaara. How forward does she have to be?'

Kankuro sighed and entered the campground. He patted Matsuri on the back reassuringly, and sat down. He pulled out the pieces to a disassembled puppet and began his maintenance work and tinkering. Not much else was said that night. Eventually they all went to bed.

* * *

A figure lurched silently across the rooftops of Konoha. This shadow silently stalked its way across the town and into the compound of the Hyuga estate. Slowly but surely it slid across the compound. Concealed in darkness it stalked its target. Moving ever so cautiously, it followed the silhouette of a young maiden in the windows; the maiden known as Hinata. Suddenly it fell from a tree and let out a loud grunt.

'That's not good.'

Hiashi immediately rose to address the sound he had heard, but Neji had intercepted. "It is alright, Hiashi-sama. That is merely a stray animal. It followed Hinata-sama home one night, and she has taken to feeding it every evening."

"You know this for certain?" Hiashi questioned.

"Hai. It is a little clumsy. It is that trait that Hinata-sama finds so endearing. I will go and observe. If I am wrong and there is something wrong, then I shall put it right."

Hiashi nodded and went back to his study, to sip his tea. Neji, frowned and turned to walk out to the courtyard. He waved off the servants and guards who were ready to assemble. With a quick glance he made certain that they would not investigate, but leave the matter to him. Hinata's safety had ceased to be a duty for him, and became a personal matter for him. She was no longer his cousin. To him, she was his sister, and he would be the one to keep her safe; he and one other.

He stepped outside and made his way to the area where the noise had come from. He scanned the area, and then looked up. Hinata was undisturbed. He made his way to some nearby bushes and whispered into them.

"Naruto. You need to be more careful. I agreed to help you, but if you make another ruckus I cannot intervene on your behalf again."

The bush answered back. "I know. Gomen na sai, Neji. Thanks again for all your help."

"I trust you, my friend. Don't disappoint me." Neji got up and walked away. He kept in sight of Hinata's window, but not close enough to hear them. This was a personal matter, and as long as Naruto did not enter her room, he would not act against him.

He watched Naruto scramble across the yard quickly and soundlessly. His friend scrambled up the wall effortlessly and managed to reach the awning of the roof, without disturbing the clay tiles. Naruto as always learned from his mistake, and didn't make another sound.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room quietly. She studied her jutsu books intently. She would achieve her goal before the end of the month. She had given her word; and just like another shinobi, she would not go back on it. That was the nindo they shared. And they would soon share more.

Hinata jumped at the tap of her window. 'Shino again?' She was pleasantly proven wrong.

Naruto smiled at her through the glass. She nearly fainted in shock. Assuming this was a dream, she opened the window. "Hey Hinata!" He whispered.

She turned away blushing. "N…Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" she whispered back.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. "I, uh… I needed to talk to you." He put a hand on her shoulder and Hinata jumped.

It wasn't a dream. Naruto was really at her window. She turned beet red and stuttered her reply. "Ano… what is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Not here…" he warned. "…get dressed, and meet me at this place." He placed a note of paper on her windowsill.

"Naruto-kun?" She turned to look at him questioningly.

"Please?" He whispered back, giving her a sad look.

At that moment he could have asked her to do anything, and she would have agreed. "H…Hai. I will be there shortly."

She was rewarded that foxy grin of his, and he silently leapt way. It took Hinata seconds to get dressed, they seemed like hours to her. She did not want to waste any time. She was in such a rush, she had actually forgotten her sandals. Something she regretted once her feet touched the cold dewy ground.

Still, she would not go back. She made her way to the note's location- the training ground they had used earlier. It was there that she saw Naruto standing under tree near a blanket and a basket which had steam seeping from its covers. A midnight picnic! Hinata was swooning. Was he really starting to court her; were her dreams coming true?

Naruto waved his hand and she walked over. He frowned when he saw her wet feet. "You didn't have to hurry that much."

"I…It sounded important." She whispered.

"Well… yeah it is. Here." He took her hand and sat her down on the blanket next to him. He pulled off his jacket- the one she had given him- and placed over her feet to warm them.

"Ar…arigato." She was fighting not to pass out.

Naruto smiled at her. "I wanted to spend some time with you, since I won't see you for a month."

Hinata looked worried at this. Did he know? Was he somehow informed of what she was trying to do? She loved him, but if he knew about this it could very well spell disaster for her. "Excuse me? I don't quite understand."

Naruto looked over to the forests around the village. "I'm not going to be around for a while. There's a mission I'm going to be on."

"Oh." She simply said. She was relieved that he didn't know about her training, but she didn't like the sound of him not being in Konoha; especially on a mission. A mission could mean bad things. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I would have been worried."

"I know." He looked away for a moment. He picked up the basket, and opened the lid.

Hinata gasped slightly. She had expected to see Ramen. Instead she saw cinnamon rolls with a side of senzai. Her favorite foods... 'maybe this is a dream after all.'

Hinata's hand touched Naruto's as he handed her the first roll. She fought back her nosebleed, and took the roll, nervously beginning to eat. Naruto took a roll for himself, and nibbled on it quietly. They sat for a minute, before Naruto set down his confection, and looked at her.

"Hinata…" He began. She looked at him in mid-bite. He began to blush slightly. She looked so cute. "My mission… I could only tell one person what I would be doing. No one else could be told. If I did, my training would stop, and my career could be permanently damaged."

She put lowered her bun. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "N…Naruto-kun. Are… Are you… "

"I chose you Hinata. I wanted to tell you. Will you let me?"

Hinata felt like she was about to explode. Her dreams were coming true. Not in the way she might have thought, but there it was. There was a connection between them now. One he wanted to have with her and only her. He was risking almost everything to tell her in such a public place… even if it was past midnight. She nodded to him.

"Hinata. I was selected for ANBU training. If I succeed, I will be automatically promoted to Jonin, and officially named as Ero-Sennin's successor. I'll be closer to my dream than ever before. If I fail… I will never be ANBU, and my chances will… diminish."

Hinata didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. Once more, Naruto had dropped every little shield in front of her. Just like at the Chunin exam finals. He was insecure, and he came to her. She had to do something. Anything. She knew only one thing… and it could mean the ruin of everything she'd worked for.

_Flashback-_

_Hinata stood before Hiashi, who held a rather large, pure white colored scroll in his hands. This was a summoning contract. Hinata had seen one or two before. She never realized there was one for the Hyuga family. She looked into her father's eyes in wonder._

"_Hinata…" her father paused. He never paused._

"_Hai, father?" _

"_Hinata, this contract… it is the requirement of all successors to the main branch that they be able to summon the beings with whom this contract is meant for. If they do not, they lose their status as heir… forever."_

"_How much time would I have to learn?"_

"_One month. You must learn a high level summon within one month." Her father looked at her gravely._

"_I see."_

"_There is more Hinata…" Her father paused again._

'_Twice now!' she thought to herself. 'This must be serious!'_

"_You are not allowed to tell anyone of this. They are a secret of the clan, and can only be revealed in times of need after you have completed the training. If you tell someone, they will know. And if they deem that person unworthy, you will never be able to summon them again. You could lose everything Hinata. They might even try to kill you."_

_Hinata was stunned. What kind of summons were they? Still if she were to become the heir and rule the clan, she would need to learn to summon these creatures. 'And I would have a summon of my own. Just like Naruto-kun…'_

_End Flashback-_

Now Hinata was sitting under the stars with the love of her life. The only man she would ever accept. He needed her, and the only way she could help him was to risk destroying herself. And he was worth it. She resolved herself, without any second thought. It had to be done.

"Ano… Naruto-kun."

"Hmm?" He looked at her, an unsure look still in his eyes.

She took a deep breath, and then poured her heart out to him. "Naruto-kun is not the only one to be training. I am not even supposed to tell you this. If what I were to tell you was known to others… I could lose everything."

Naruto was scared for her. He was about to tell her not to say another word. "Then you ca—"

"I MUST!" she blurted out. She became as red as a tomato. She had to get this out now, or she never would. "I must tell you, Naruto-kun. You risk so much, everyday. You fight for all of us. You fight for me. If I cannot risk myself for you… than I cannot say that I… that I… c-care for you. And I do. You have shared a secret with me. I must share mine with you."

"But, Hina—"

"I MUST!" she repeated. "Naruto-kun. I am learning to summon, as you once did. I cannot tell you what I am summoning. Only that it is a tradition in our family that those who will become the heir to the main branch must summon them within a month or be disgraced. I am learning. I too am so close to my dreams. If I fail, I lose everything. I will never be able to claim my right. It would be the same if my secret were to come out before I have mastered the technique." She did not tell him the final part. She would not tell him. That would worry him too much. "I… I have been working very hard… and as you know, you have been my inspiration. Once more I think of you… and your cute friends. Thinking of them… and you… I can steel myself and work hard. And when I have mastered this technique I will show it to you."

"Is that a promise?" He looked at her, the doubt in his eyes beginning to fade.

She did that. She made his fears go away. "Hai. I give you my word."

"I'm counting on that. It is our nindo, after all." He smiled at her.

"Hai." She smiled back.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto smiled at her. A genuine smile.

She reached across and took his hand. She blushed, but she didn't have to fight for consciousness. She didn't have to fight back a nosebleed. She wasn't loosing control- she was gaining it. "No, Naruto-kun… thank you."

"Your welcome, Hinata-chan." He squeezed back. She smiled. They sat together for a while longer until all the rolls and paste had been finished off.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino had been summoned to the Hokage's office the next morning. They stood there silently, awaiting entrance. At last Sakura opened the door and motioned them inside. They filed in one by one, and sat silently in their chairs. Across the desk sat a very serious Tsunade.

'Oh man. This is gonna be troublesome.' Shikamaru said to himself.

Tsunade raised her head, and opened her eyes. She looked at each one of them with a pair of eyes that said "This is pure business. No 'if's', 'and's', or 'but's'. Do as you're told."

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Understood?"

They all nodded. We are under a grave threat by an unknown enemy. I have been working with Jiraiya, and the Kazekage to discern the nature of our enemy. So far we know there are five S-class ninjas making their way to Konoha. We don't know their motives. We don't know their goals. We don't even know their names. We know only that they are planning something that will affect all the nations. The entire world."

"Exactly how big a threat are they?" Shino asked.

"They are more powerful than Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki."

A few of the gathered ninja looked pale.

"What assignment do you have for us?" Shikamaru looked the Hokage dead in the eye. He did not want to leave Temari, but between staying with her keeping her safe he would choose the latter every time; no matter how troublesome it might be.

Tsunade looked at Sakura. The pink-haired apprentice gathered up several files and began to pass them out.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter 5. I haven't had a lot of reviews lately. Please keep them up. I want to hear your opinions. Also if you like my story don't be afraid to recommend it. Tell your friends. Anyways thanks for reading my latest chapter, and please review. I'll get chapter six up as soon as I can. Thanks again._

_-bakagaijin._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Kanaye stood face to face with one of the most prominent men in Konoha. A man he both respected and revered. This man was a true ninja of Konoha, and the first on his list of potential allies. Hyuga Hiashi stood in a place where you would never expect him to be. In a dark alleyway.

"I apologize for the meeting place, Hiashi-sama. Unfortunately discretion is of the utmost importance here."

"I will overlook it, but you must be brief." Hiashi stood still in as formal a stance as possible.

"Thank you, and I shall. I am concerned for the safety of Konoha. We do not know what the future will hold, with both the demon and the traitor running free."

"The Uchiha is hardly running free. He is under heavy surveillance and has a CFI on each wrist."

"That is true, but he is quite intelligent. He has already shown a lack of morals necessary to be a shinobi of Konoha. What will we do when he tricks his way to freedom, and turns on us again?"

"Naruto will deal with him."

"Naruto is a fine ninja. But the demon inside him has a power over him. We have all seen it. He is as much a threat as the traitor. We cannot depend on him."

Hiashi sighed. "I believe in the Hokage, and she believes in these boys."

Kanaye bowed his head. "Yes. I believe in her, too. But she is only human. She is as fallible as the rest of us. I simply wish to prepare."

"I will only promise you vigilance, Kanaye. I will not act against the wishes of the Hokage."

"Nor will I. Vigilance is all I ask. I just want to make sure, Konoha is ready should the worst happen."

"Konoha is always ready." Hiashi retorted. He then turned and walked away.

Kanaye turned down the other end of the alley, and made his way to his next possible contact. Hiashi would have to be left out of the loop. He was not as reliable as Kanaye originally hoped.

* * *

Hiashi made his way through the village. He was slightly put off by the attitude Kanaye had put before him. It was eerily familiar. What's more, he wasn't sure what the young man's intentions were.

Hiashi also considered what it was that Kanaye might be doing. He wasn't sure, but he didn't like the way it looked. Actions under the radar were one thing; but alleyway deals were something else entirely. Hiashi felt dirty just for being there. Still, he would have to continue this if he wanted to find Kanaye's true purpose. If he was right, Hiashi might lend aid. If he was doing something wrong… Hiashi would ensure his downfall.

For the time being however, he would push these thoughts aside. Hinata needed him to be focused. He had a duty to help her. Over the years he had made many mistakes in finding out how to do that; but eventually he had started to make at least a few right decisions. He was learning how to be as good a father as he could.

He couldn't go back and fix his mistakes. He could only learn not to repeat them with Hanabi. He couldn't buy more time with Hinata, but he could still use the time he had. That's exactly what he intended to do. That's exactly what he was doing.

He entered the hidden training field, and there she was; waiting for him patiently. She had her head buried in the scrolls. For a moment he lost his breath. She was the spitting image of her mother on the day he met her. He fought back the tears.

He was going to be strong for her. He owed it to her. He stepped forward and did the very thing he did not want to do. He broke her concentration. She looked up from her scrolls and smiled at him. It nearly broke his heart.

"I'm pleased to see you study so hard. It fills me with confidence." He smiled back at her.

She beamed at these words of encouragement. She rolled up her scrolls and stood ready to begin another training session. First they moved through a series of stretches. Then they performed a quick series of calisthenics awakening the mind and the body. Finally they cooled down with a meditation, to pique the flow of chakra.

"Alright, Hinata. You've done well over the past few days. Little by little you've made important steps. I think today you will clear a rather impressive milestone. Are you ready?"

Hinata stood firm. Strong, even. She held a resolve that was not there before. "Hai. I am ready."

Using her own chakra, Hinata sliced her thumb. She let the small wound bleed out slightly and then wiped it across her palm. She went through the seals. She concentrated her mind and her chakra. She prepared the summoning technique.

"Kuchi—"

Something went wrong. Before Hinata had time to finish the technique, she could feel the chakra being pulled from her system involuntarily. She fought to hold on. She didn't know what was happening. She was frightened. And she wasn't the only one.

Hiashi stood there and watched as the strength from his daughter was sucked from her body. His byakugan activated, he could actually see the chakra drain out of her body and into the jutsu. Something was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. He could only assume the worst. He was going to lose his daughter.

"HINATA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Hinata's chakra continued to swell around her palm. She had to fight to stay conscious. The drain on her body was painful, but she couldn't give in. She had to face this. She knew this was somehow connected to her rendezvous with Naruto two nights ago, but she had made her decision and she would face the consequences.

The power was incredible. She never realized her own chakra was that powerful. The wind around her picked up and blew away plants and small trees. Branches were torn from larger ones. She saw her father try to reach her, but he had to fight just to keep from being blown away himself.

The air pressure increased, and she was practically crushed by the very oxygen she was trying to breath in. Her hair whipped around her head and face. Her clothes were beginning to tear at the stitches. Her jacket eventually tore away and flew into the sky. Her body was beginning to burst in small places. Hemorrhages burst her skin and she bled in her shoulder, her legs, her arms, and her forehead.

The ground around her was literally dug out and tossed into the sky as well. The great cyclone of chakra and wind pulsated. Debris was flying everywhere, and it was inflicting as much damage on Hiashi as the drain and the pressure was causing to Hinata. But the father would not give up. He fought with all his strength to reach her until at finally, the wind died down, and Hinata had only enough chakra to breathe and remain conscious.

At last the lines of kanji and symbols burst forth from her palm. They spread farther than she thought possible. Her body was forced upward into the air. She was spinning and revolving out of her control. Then there came the crack of a dimensional rift, and the burst of white smoke.

Hiashi tumbled head over heals, and landed in a pit that was formed in the storm. Hinata dropped from her place in mid-air. She landed with a hard thud, and winced at the pain. She looked up at the looming shadow overhead. The being which formed this shadow was as large as Gamabunta, whom Hinata had only seen once. She could well be mistaken- it might be larger. She really couldn't tell right now.

All she knew was that it was looking down at her with most serious of eyes; and it wasn't alone. Much smaller summons had arrived with it, and they were holding her father back. He was restrained by them. He could not help her. But that was okay with Hinata, She never expected him to be able to.

The figure which blocked out the sun looked down upon her and began to speak.

"Hyuga Hinata. You have violated the terms of our contract. We are here to render judgment."

Hiashi's face went pale.

* * *

Naruto burst forth from behind a collection of bushes. He rushed straight in, and dived down onto Yosei. A tree grew upward from the ground. It entangled Naruto in its branches and vines. Yosei looked up and smiled.

"You're pretty fast Naruto. That was supposed to impale you."

Yosei spun around and flung his arm forward. Vines flew from under his sleeve, and entangled the Naruto behind him. With this Naruto's arms and legs firmly tied together, Yosei pulled on his vines, and launched Naruto into the air. He swung straight forward and down. This Naruto was brought down onto a nearby boulder, head first.

There was a loud crack upon the impact, and then Yosei felt the rope, tighten-and then slacken. As expected, the Naruto clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yosei then felt a large object collide with the back of his head. He allowed his body to flow with the force it had received and he tumbled forward. He tucked and rolled, and sprang upwards into the air with a corkscrew rotation, landing on the boulder he had previously used to take out the clone.

He brought up his hand and caught the punch of a Naruto, now free from the tree he had been caged in. Eye to eye with the pupil that easily cleared six feet, he looked into that grinning face. And grinned back as a tuft of green hair fell over his left eye. They stayed like that for a moment, pushing against each other with all their strength. He was starting to slide off of the boulder.

"Not bad Naruto. Not bad at all."

Yosei released Naruto's fist, and used it as leverage to push himself up into the air. Within moments countless fruits from the surrounding trees fell in the area Naruto was standing. They hit ground with a solid impact, and then exploded- literally. Not a thing on the surface was left un-scorched. That included Naruto, or rather Naruto's Kagebunshin.

'All that from a mere clone.' Thought Yosei. 'Quite the student I've got here. Still…'

"Naruto. You don't seriously expect to win with such cheap tricks, do you? This is child's play for both us and you know it."

"Child's play, huh?" Came a voice from the trees. "I don't know about that…"

Yosei looked all directions. In every possible corner of the area, a Naruto stepped out from behind a hiding place. Each one was grinning mischievously. Yosei lost count somewhere around three hundred. He couldn't really keep them straight once they started to shift and weave, keeping their exact number concealed.

'Very good Naruto…' "Well… that's a little better." Yosei teased Naruto in his melodious voice. There was a smirk on his face as he raised his arms, but the clones instantly scattered.

"You won't catch us the same way, twice!" They all screamed. A hurricane of shuriken flew from all directions.

'Apparently not.' Yosei thought to himself.

* * *

Gaara and company returned to Suna after two days. He walked straight to his home, and shed his armor of sand. Gaara was in need of shower, and he was going to get it out of the way now. Leaving it behind on the floor of his room, he stepped into the bathroom and into his stall.

Using the small amount of sand he retained in his hand, he scrubbed his body clean, and exfoliated his skin. He then re gathered the sand and let it dry in the cup he always kept nearby for this purpose. He then ran the soap over his body as quickly as possible; it was expensive in Suna. He let the water run for an extra minute after the suds cleared away, and then he walked out.

For Gaara there was a moment always a rare moment of exhilaration after his showers. He would simply stand in his room and allow the wind to cool him off. The loss of Shukaku had its ups and downs. Gaara wasn't quite as strong as he had been, nor was he as well protected, but he had far more human freedoms than before The luxury of a shower was one of them. Sleep was the other.

And then there was this. The crisp clean feel of the air on his skin as water literally evaporated from it. When he had Shukaku, Gaara had no choice about when he had the sand armor. Unless he faced a truly tough opponent, it was always there. Now he was free to feel the world around him.

And then there was the greatest part of this freedom. The freedom of his mind. His body and his soul were his again. And they belonged to him alone. No constant inner struggles. No war within between himself and a demon. Just Gaara, with the closest thing to inner peace that he would know.

Unfortunately he could not always indulge himself in these moments as much as he would like. A knock came at his door. Gaara sighed and put on his robe before answering. Behind the door came his personal aid; the one that filled the role for him that Shizune did for Tsunade. He stood to the side and let Yoshi in his room.

"Good morning Gaara-sama. Welcome back."

"Hai. Anything of importance occur in my absence?"

"Not at all. The usual reports. Anything involving your talks with Konoha was sent directly to you. The nations you agreed to mediate with on their behalf have not yet responded. We are expecting them within a day or so, though."

"I see."

"I understand you will be marrying the Hyuga Heiress?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he looked down at his assistant. His displeasure was apparent. "Where did you hear that?"

"Hyuga-sama has sent letters asking for your reply. The elders wish to discu—"

"There will be no discussions. I consider this a personal matter that does not involve the village. My decision is my own and it is Iron clad; no arguments."

"Y-yes Kazekage-sama." Yoshi stood there quaking. Such anger had not been seen in Gaara since the days of Akatsuki.

"Draft a letter to Hiashi, stating that I require more time to think about it. In the meantime she is free to court whomever she chooses, and that any restrictions of her freedoms will serve only to have me turn the offer down. I despise such actions. If she chooses someone before I make my decision, that is acceptable, and I will be in the front row for the wedding."

"Is… Is all that really necessary?"

Gaara sighed. He let his emotions take control again. A rarity, but it did happen when he got angry. "No. Just the first part. More time, and the freedom of Hinata-sama. That's all that matters."

"Hai."

"Now, Yoshi."

"Hai." Yoshi left the room.

Gaara sat on his bed. His skin and hair were now dry. So he had the sand armor his body once more. It would stay there without further thought. He closed his eyes, and thought about the marriage.

One person came to his mind over and over again each time he thought about it. He couldn't understand it. She really had nothing to do with it. He'd already decided back in Konoha that he wouldn't go through with it anyway. But as he thought of the mere possibility, she was there.

'Matsuri. Somehow… and I don't know why… I don't think you'd like the idea.'

His last thought before drifting off into a sleep was a mental note, to visit her the moment he was awake. He didn't want her to hear any crazy rumors.

* * *

Before the Hyuga summon could speak another word, there came a second loud "crack" from out of nowhere. Within seconds the field was once again covered in white smoke, and both Hiashi and Hinata could not see. Their chakra all but gone, they had to simply wait. Hinata began to relax as she felt a familiar substance lift her from the ground and protectively place her high atop a red hill.

"Hold your Judgment!"

The smoke cleared, and now the field was filled with several frogs, equal in number to the lesser Hyuga summons. And standing face to face with the grand summon, was the very boss of all the frogs- Gamabunta! Hiashi sighed as he saw Hinata lying comfortably and protected atop Gamabunta's head. Something that was a great honor. Aside from Naruto, only Jiraiya and the Fourth had ever been allowed to sit at such a place. What's more he was there without being summoned. This was incredible by any standards.

Gamabunta looked right into the eyes of his potential opponent. "I know the laws of your contract. I am here to testify on her behalf."

"You may not speak."

"I have every right—"

"You have no right, Gamabunta! This does not involve the frogs in any way, no matter what you may think. You appearance in such a manner is rare, and has been taken into account as enough of a testimony. Leave it at this. It has been placed with all the other factors. All these issues have been deliberated upon, and are now is the time. All will hear my verdict! And death to the one who next interrupts me."

Two great appendages rose from the summon's side, and blotted out the sun. Hinata was in awe. She was still nervous, but with Gamabunta here, she felt safe. She had faith in Naruto's friends. She, and everyone else was silent as the great summon cleared its throat.

"Hyuga, Hinata. You violated your contract, and revealed your secret purpose to a Konoha shinobi. We know the when's, the where's, and most importantly the why's. We take into account all aspects of your character and your actions. As well as the actions of those who seek to protect you."

A nod was given to both Hiashi and Gamabunta.

"And now, comes the hour of judgment. We summons who are responsible for the first laws of Konoha since our days of service with the Ichidaime and the Hyuga Clan to whom he respectively willed the contract to, now bring you before us under the laws to which you signed your very life to. After great scrutiny, you Hyuga Hinata…"

No one breathed. Hiashi prepared for the fight of his life. Hinata did not look away. She faced her coming judgment with head held high. Gamabunta's hand was firmly clasped around the handle of his sword. The lesser frogs and their respective opponents were tensing for a moment as well.

"…are pardoned of your violation. You need not respond to any further question on this incident."

Everyone began to breathe again. The frogs all had strange bemused smiles on their faces.

"We find that you willingly betrayed your secret, to a man in need. A man whom you love. You were willing to risk everything, to keep him safe, and steady. You would have sacrificed yourself for what you thought to be the greater good. Having watched this man, and known his associates…" a wry smile towards Gamabunta. "We approve of him as your choice. Your actions show the quality of an excellent woman, a great kunoichi, and a true leader. We approve of you, Hinata-sama. Welcome to the ranks of Hyuga leadership. You may call us when you need us."

Gamabunta had one of his sons, carry Hinata down from his head, and over to her father.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Ohayo, Gamakishi." She scratched behind his eyes. "Would you stop by Naruto's and say hello for me?"

"Sure thing." Croaked the gentle frog.

* * *

_Well, that was Chapter 6. Hope it was to your liking. I'm sure you know what to do at this point. Thanks for sticking with my story. Chapter 7 isn't too far behind._

_-bakagaijin_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Section-**_

_**Hello everyone! Chapter Seven is finally here. I spent a lot of time on this chapter. Actually writing any of the chapters is really hard, because i don't have any beta readers. It makes it a little hard for me. Good news though! I believe we may be halfway through the story. Possibly even further than that. Well enough chit-chat. READ DAMN YOU!**_

* * *

Chapter 7-

Three weeks had passed since the secret incident which had taken place. A secret incident within a secret training field. Yet the results of this incident were far from secret. Hyuga Hinata, was publicly declared the heiress of the Main Branch. There were some objections, but they were immediately put down by Hiashi, and the majority of the Branch families.

Hinata however, was not yet ready to celebrate. He hadn't come back yet. Naruto was still off somewhere, training. He was risking his life all for the sake of his dream. But that was just another reason for why she loved him.

'Naruto-kun… hurry back. I can't wait to show you my summon."

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata turned to see her cousin standing behind her.

"May I sit with you?"

"Mmm." She nodded, and he took his place to her right.

They sat together silently and looked up at the moon from the rooftops of the Hyuga Manor. Neji was home for the moment, due to an injury received from the last mission he had been assigned. Another week and he would be placed on active duty. In the meantime, he was happy to spend this time with his family. And, he too was waiting for the blonde's return from whatever mission he had been assigned.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes. Very much. More than before, in fact."

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you. He might even be a bit jealous." Neji gave her an encouraging look.

Hinata blushed. She knew there was no chance of that. When Naruto returned he would be stronger than ever. She couldn't compare to the future Hokage. Still, if she could impress him it would be more than enough.

"Is there any word from the front?"

"None," said Neji. "Nothing has happened. Not one single thing. The disappearances from almost a month ago, were the only thing out of the ordinary. We still don't know what it is we could be facing."

"Even Jiraiya-sama does not know what to do." She replied. "It doesn't bode well."

"Even with the all the nations and their hidden villages working in concert, we cannot discern anything." Neji sighed.

"This wait is unbearable." She sighed.

"I'm certain we'll learn something very soon."

"That isn't what I was talking about…" she looked away and blushed again.

Neji didn't have time to register this. A loud explosion came from the center of town. Sirens began to sound. Both Hyugas activated their bloodline, and immediately saw the trouble.

* * *

Tsunade sat quietly in her office. Shizune, Sakura, and several other members of her personnel sat around her desk. Countless papers were littered over the furniture and surrounding floor. Maps, charts, graphs, memos, notes, field reports. It was exactly as Shikamaru would say- troublesome.

Speaking of whom, the very Shinobi's report had come in. Negotiations with Iwa had gone smoothly. Shizune cleared her throat and began to read his report aloud.

"...pleased to report smooth negotiations and the potential signing of a treaty within the week. I attribute this success to the new Tsuchikage. She is a veteran of many conflicts, who has grown tired of war. After the past dealings with Akatsuki, she rose from the ranks to attain the title of Kage and bring piece to her village. This treaty to ally themselves with us against our enemy will give her that opportunity. She is eager to meet with you Hokage-sama, as you and she are the only women Kages in the history of all the hidden villages."

"Whoo." Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear we have a new friend."

"Hmm." Tsunade nodded. "I wasn't sure about Iwa. Our past relationships with them weren't exactly on the best of terms. Hopefully this will bring a change to all of that. What of the other villages?"

Sakura looked over her folder. "I can't say for certain what the other great hidden villages have decided, but as for some of the lesser ones..."

Sakura ran her finger down a list and then closed her folder. "Essentially all nearby lesser villages of the land of fire and it's allies, such as Kemuri, have allied themselves with Konoha. It is expected that the lesser villages of other lands will follow the same pattern, allying themselves with their great villages."

Hagene Kotetsu rose from his seat. "Excuse me, Sakura-kun. I have some new on that front. Temari-kun has reported that Kiri will ally themselves with Konoha, almost unconditionally."

Everyone looked at each other, after hearing Kotetsu's remark. Tsunade sipped her sake before asking what everyone was wondering. "What are their conditions?"

Kotetsu smiled. "The Mizukage wants to meet Naruto, and buy him dinner."

Nearly everyone in the room fell to the floor. Tsunade, Sakura, Kotetsu, and Shizune began to laugh.

"... I see." Sakura began to tear up.

"... makes perfect sense." Tsunade had a hard time regaining her composure.

"Ahem." Kotetsu returned to his report. "Temari-kun does mention the other villages. Those already allied or in a non-aggression pact with Suna will lend them aid. Since they're helping us, we get help from them. But only when Suna mobilizes."

"It's better than nothing." Shizune commented.

"Agreed." Tsunade moved her hand to take a sip of tea. "Is there any word about the missing nin?"

Shizune's face changed from jovial, to somewhat sad. "Not a single thing. Countless disappearances over the map. Whole villages vanishing over-night. Ninjas investigating the incident disappear even quicker." She looked to the floor not wanting to look at anyone for this last statement. "Sai is merely the latest of the Shinobi to be added to this list. He's presumed dead, though only his arm was found."

'Poor Ino...' Sakura didn't want to think about her friend. The flowers in her shop weren't doing very well when Sai disappeared. Ino's mother had to come out of retirement to help her. Those were Sakura's thoughts when they were all suddenly knocked to the floor.

* * *

Sasuke had been walking home on a quiet and peaceful night. Kakashi had been walking beside him, as well as Konohamaru who had taken to following the pair (and was convinced that the moment Naruto returned it would be they who knew before anyone else.) Eventually Kakashi told him to just come out of hiding. Konohamaru took his advice.

The young ninja, now a chunin, had not simply been wasting his time. He was now as tall as his grandfather and uncle had once been, and had learned quite a bit from the two. He had even taken to sparring with Kakashi. Sasuke refused to do so for the sake of Konohamaru's safety, but they younger boy was able to observe his training. Unfortunately skill and technique weren't the only things to rub off on him.

He had begun to read the Icha Icha series. At first Kakashi tried to stop him, and took back the copies stolen from him. Eventually however, Kakashi saw that the boy was as hooked as he, and gave it up. Konohamaru also began to peep on the women just as his father's student had. Jiraiya was grateful to have an accomplice, and allowed the boy to join him on his excursions (and it reminded him of when the Sandaime had .

It was after a night at the Ichiraku ramen stand (which was the only restaurant that would allow Sasuke to eat at its establishment) the three were making their way home. It was at this exact moment, that the two older ninja noticed that something was off. Immediately they reached for Konohamaru.

Boom

That's when it happened. Several buildings around them had gone off. The explosion was seen for miles in the village, and many had feared that the Uchiha had once again turned down the darker path of a Shinobi. But Sasuke was not the one to be feared this night. It was his new enemies.

Instantly the sharingan was activated. They scanned the area around them. They looked down and saw the remnants of explosive tags in the debris. Konohamaru inspected the fallen timbers and the streets. He came back very quickly.

"No innocent civilians. The buildings seem to be empty."

"Well there's some good news."

"Wrong. No one else is around either. We're in for a fight."

"Perceptive, young man."

Several ninja in plain, clothes and pure white masks appeared on the scene. They bore no identifying symbols of any kind, and the man who spoke used a jutsu to scramble the sound of his voice. Kakashi, Konohamaru, and Sasuke stood in formation. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"The two of you may walk away. We seek only the Uchiha."

"Not gonna' happen." Konohamaru sneered.

The man looked at Kakashi.

"You heard him." Kakashi raised his kunai.

"I feared as much. Very well, then." Within an instant, the bodies of all who were assembled were blurred. The fight had begun.

* * *

The office of the Hokage had been turned upside down. Everything was a complete mess. Tables, chairs, bookshelves, papers, and people; all of these things were scattered across the floor. Tsunade rose from where she had landed, and immediately looked around. There were no injuries.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune made voiced her worry.

"Send out ninja to the source of the explosion. I want all available personnel at the ready to deal with any possible threats!"

"Sensei!" Sakura burst into the room.

"Good timing! Are the medic-nin assembled and ready?"

"Hai! We are ready for all possible cases. I made sure to keep our supplies double-stocked given the anxious nature of these past few months."

"Excellent! I want you and and several ERC's to scan the village!"

"Hai."

Shizune had returned from her task passing Sakura as she left for her own. "Tsunade-sama! They're ready."

"I want all Jounin on standby. Chuunin are to guard the walls and sensitive areas of the village. Gennin have crowd control!"

* * *

Despite the ferocity of the fight, it had yet to spread beyond the confines of the original area. Everyone was tightly packed, and interweaving. Despite earlier warnings, it seemed as though the only person the attacking group had any murderous intent towards was Sasuke. This meant that for the moment, the three defending ninja had the advantage.

Konohamaru was the first to go on the offensive. Taking his cue from Sasuke's signal, he ran his hands through a series of seals. Ox, bird, snake, rat, tiger, and rat. He released the technique in minimal time and gave their little group a slight bit more of their precious advantage.

"Doton! Konohagakure no Tsuchi no Bakudan!"

Instantly a great cloud of dirt and dust rose from the ground surrounding Konohamaru, and swept outward blanketing the area. Everyone caught within was blinded by the centralized duststorm the young gennin had created. Some were even beginning to choke and cough. With this little tactic in play, Kakashi and Sasuke wasted no time. Their mouths instantly covered to prevent choking, they leapt into the clouds and began their counterattack. Konohamaru's scarf seemed to pick itself up and wrap around his nose and throat. He then took out his old goggles and followed suite.

Several ninja fell immediately to the three of them. The weak ones were taken from the fight with little effort. It was best to follow this course of action. Taking out the small fish now would mean more energy and time to spend on the big fish to come, which was rather preferable to exerting all their energy on that same big fish and not having enough to deal with small fry after the fight. Interestingly enough, they were all easy pickings.

By the time the dust had settled, all their assailants were out cold. Sasuke, Konohamaru, and Kakashi all looked at each other. Something wasn't quite right.

"I don't get it!" Konohamaru blurted. "You'd think they'd have more to throw at us than chumps."

"Mmm." Sasuke nodded. "They were weak, even for a first wave."

Kakashi looked around. "Whatever's going on here, it isn't over… check them—"

He never got to finish his sentence. At that moment there was a loud sizzle, before another loud bang. All the bodies of their fallen foes had burst from the numerous exploding tags placed on them beneath their clothes. Blood and body parts flew all over the place propelled by a swell of fire and debris. The three of them were caught in the blast and sent flying in their own directions.

Konohamaru was sent careening through the air and straight through a fence. He landed hard on the ground and rolled straight into pile of garbage. One of the trashcans knocked over covering him in gunk and broken glass. He was not pleased. Filthy and cut in several places, he rose from his landing spot.

Kakashi was able to use substitution jutsu. But not before having his own hair catch fire. He immediately put out the sparks while he fell from his new position 25 ft in the air. On his way down he recreated Konohamru's dust bomb, and added his own twist of finesse. He used the cloud of dirt to choke the fires and deprive them of their oxygen. With that little hazard out of the way, he landed right at ground zero, kunai at the ready.

Sasuke had taken the worst of it. As these attacks were centered around him, he was forced to take the most damage. Burned slightly in several places, and gashed across the chest by flying debris. Sasuke hadn't had any time to counter this surprise. He simply did the only thing he could. His skin hardened. More debris flew in his direction from the explosion, and landed in various parts of his body. His shoulder, his gut, his legs, and even his neck. But when he landed he remained standing, and in control. A clear look would have revealed this strange technique.

Sasuke's skin had hardened and changed color. They became a dark (almost black) purple. A thick hide of patterned scales covered his body, and hissed as they sizzled from the burning. Despite all the rock, bone, and metal sticking in his body, Sasuke didn't appear to be in any form of distress. And it was obvious why. Suddenly Sasuke moved his arms and legs, and the scales fell free, with all their stuck projectiles falling with them. Sasuke had created a cast-off skin of armor.

* * *

Not far away many ninja of Konoha were facing difficulties of their own. The Gennin had no problems with crowd control. They were able to escort everyone to the safe areas. The surrounding enemies did not even pay them heed. The chunin's and anyone higher up, had more difficulty.

The chunin were more or less left alone, save for the few who made their way to the area of the fight. It was there that the assailants held them back, refusing to let them pass. Sakura's team wasn't doing much better. Nor were the ANBU Shizune had sent to asses the situation. There were forcefields of chakra, and various shinobi and kunoichi to face down the reinforcements, scouts, and medics. They weren't allowed through.

* * *

The instant the explosion had gone off, the Hyuga compound had been flooded with ninja. None of them were the assailants of Konoha, however. They were all of the clan. They had physically restrained Neji and Hinata within minutes. Hiashi had them sit quietly without saying a word. They waited together, listening to all the commotion outside as it shook the ground on which they sat. It was unbearable to them, and Hiashi could see it.

Why? Why was he waiting? As a Jounin of Konoha, and a Hyuga- let alone the head of the entire clan- he would normally be the first to assemble and confront the opposing force. Instead he was sitting here quietly, drinking tea with his daughters and his nephew. It scared them.

Just when Hinata was about to ask something, Hiashi opened his eyes and threw a look. She immediately closed her mouth. That look made it known to all, "No questions! No arguments!" They held their mugs in their hands, but did not drink.

* * *

The first ninja to break through the attack and arrive at ground zero, was none other than Yamato. He observed the scene with some interest. Analyzing the enemy, and their movements. Many years of ANBU service and keen observation had made him especially skilled in the art of deduction. Nowhere near as skilled as the young Shikamaru, but still quite keen.

Especially now, in this situation. All the movements, all the techniques. The voices behind the masks, the body types. The occasional torn cloth to reveal a feature. It added up.

It was something he never would have believed, and yet it was happening right in front of him. Now came the real question. Should he report back to Tsunade, or stay and help in the fight? The answer came quickly enough. The defending ninja were Sasuke, Konohamaru, and his friend Kakashi. They would be fine, and he had vital information. He left his hiding place and covertly made his way back to Tsunade and the rest of the Jounin who were just now arriving.

* * *

"Hmmm. Interesting." Sasuke muttered to himself.

He had been surrounded by much larger attack force than he had dealt with previously. Men and women of varying shapes and sizes were there and ready to bring him down. Murderous intent radiated from them. Judging by their chakra, Sasuke had to guess that no one in the crowd was below chunin level.

The enemy uttered no words. They simply moved forward and pressed their numbers against him. Sasuke weaved in and out of the crowd. Moving around and around again. Catching, blocking, dodging, striking. He attacked and counterattacked over and over.

Eventually, this pattern was forced to change. The masked ninja ceased their tactic strict taijutsu and began to throw other techniques at the young Uchiha. It turned out that the fight was barely beginning.

Not far away, still in the center of the explosion where the fight had begun stood Kakashi. His singed hair swayed in the wind that had begun to blow. He stood face to face with a ninja. A single man still concealed behind his mask. There was no other enemy in sight.

"You're not going to try and take me on by yourself?" Kakashi cocked his head to one side.

The ninja didn't speak. He simply dropped into a fighting stance. Kakashi mirrored his stance. Thus was the game played. The enemy stepped right, and Kakashi mirrored the movement.

Fist met fist. Foot met foot. Blade met blade. Skull met skull. Round and round they went in the circle of ash.

Dust and dirt was kicked up as they moved in their invisible fighting circle. Eventually Kakashi ceased his mimicry, and began to fight more with his own style. As the masked shinobi threw a punch at his face, Kakashi side stepped and brought up his elbow. This in turn was blocked by the other hand of the masked man. They pushed off of each other and began to circle once more.

'My, my. Aren't we cautious? Or is it overconfident?' Kakashi thought to himself as he examined his opponent.

So far they had only resorted to taijutsu. This man was taking on Kakashi all by himself. He was either very good or very stupid. Kakashi would need to know the answer. Sooner or later the man was going to get serious, and Kakashi would be ready.

Fighting styles were like fingerprints. They not only told you about the person you were fighting, but just who that person could be. Each individual had his own unique way of fighting. It would only become more and more unique once genjutsu and ninjutsu were thrown into the mix. If Kakashi could find this information, he would be able to report back to the Hokage and increase the chances of identifying this man in the future... but first he had to face these techniques.

* * *

Taking a left turn down a nearby alley, a slightly scratched up Konohamaru stood face to face with countless ninja. All of them were roughly his size and shape- except for the obvious women of the group. He considered asking those girls out on a date, but gave up that thought the moment they began to throw punches.

Immediately, he knew exactly what he was up against- genin. He was practically taking on an entire academy of Genin. Each one of them was a strong, competent, and practiced fighter. But, their techniques were rudimentary. They had no real style or flare. It was textbook stuff. The only reason Konohamaru was even sweating was because of the sheer number of them; a rough fifty.

"You are really pissing me off!" He shouted. "Genin! I have to face a bunch of snot-nosed brats! You guys haven't even gotten past the basics yet!"

Konohamaru threw one of the attackers into a small grouping of his comrades. He then stomped his foot on the ground, forcing the street to rise up in a wave and fall back down. This threw them off their balance, and forced them to take a step back. Konohamaru looked up at them with a scowl on his face.

"I don't like being underestimated." He rushed forward into the crowd, ready to pummel them into submission.

* * *

The ringleaders of this ambush stood atop the tallest building in the perimeter. They observed the action below, ready to change their tactics should the need arise. So far however, everything was going accordingly. They had separated the three shinobi from each other, and left the two innocents busy, while the true strength of the force was bent entirely upon Sasuke.

Of course the young Uchiha was taking it quite well. He absorbed every attack thrown at him, and sent it right back, with a power of his own. The Sharingan even when hampered by CFI's was an effective edge to have in a fight. Sasuke was using it quite well.

It was also an excellent defense in a fight. Keepers of the sharingan were normally immune to most styles of genjutsu. Illusions would not work on him. Ninjutsu would only be countered and copied, as was happening now. These tactics, while effective for time being, would not be sufficient to subdue the snake-tainted shinobi.

Even though they were well hidden, and high above them Sasuke was aware of their presence if not their exact location and identities. Such abilities were the gifts of the sharingan eye. Yet every gift has it's price. No one- not even Naruto- had an endless supply of chakra. Sooner or later if pressed enough, a ninja would run out. There were many other drawbacks to having a kekkai genkai, unfortunately unless one were in possession of it, they were not well known. So what to do?

Kanaye had a plan. He had spent months with Sasuke under his watch, and spent much of his time studying both the shinobi, and all the scrolls of his clan for some form of precious information. Some kind of weakness that could be used. Working from dawn almost to dusk, he had stubbornly made his way through his notes and texts. Finally he had an answer. The Uchiha's strengths WERE his weaknesses.

Slowly, they were making progress. But they were slightly behind schedule. The Konoha shinobi had mobilized faster than expected. He should have anticipated it. After several attacks from Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and various other enemies, Konoha had finally relearned the meaning of vigilance.

Yet while they were focused on the outside threats, they had never given enough thought to inside threats. Kanaye was sure of it. Sasuke, and Naruto were most definitely under this category. He had finally found his purpose. He would be Konoha's unknown gaurdian. The man to look inward, to check under every rock, to scan behind every shrub. He would keep Konoha safe, even from itself. If that meant breaking the law... then so be it.

'I really must thank you, Ibiki-sensei. The forced vacation you gave me, really did allow me to put my life into perspective. I found my calling. You were right after all. Thank you.'

One of Kanaye's conspirators made their way to the rooftop. Kanaye didn't turn to look at him, but he did acknowledge his presence. The younger man gave his report.

"Kanaye-san, the Konoha shinobi have begun to push forward. The Hokage herself has begun to fight against the forcefields and agents we've set up to guard our field. Her strength is as monstrous as they say. She has placed a crack in the chakra walls merely by beating her fist against it. They will begin to arrive soon."

"I see. Very well. We must step up our little show of force. Tell them to hold of as long as they can. We are nearly done."

"Sir." and the man was gone.

Kanaye gave the signal to his other conspirators. It was time to strike the final blow.

* * *

A great deal of time had been spent trying to breakdown the blockade. Many were ready to give up and leave it to the stronger ninja. Then the word had been passed down. When Yamato returned from his perch and gave his report they were all infuriated. Everyone who had been within hearing distance of Yamato and Tsunade immediately became enraged. The words were spread the village like a brush fire.

This was an attack by ninja within Konoha. A group of ninja who felt they knew more than the Hokage, had struck against one of their own. They were willing to fight against anyone who would defend him. This was in short, a betrayal. Oh yes, they were very very angry.

All at once, every loyal ninja in the village set forth and struck against the wall of chakra. When the civilians were escorted safely out of danger, the genin returned and began to throw their own attacks at the wall as well. Some had tried to slip underground as Yamato had done, but he was caught on his way back. The traitors extended the forcefields below ground. So they simply threw all their strength at the wall, even the Hokage.

With Tsunade on one side of the wall, Sakura on the opposite, and Guy at a point in between, the wall began to show its first sign of breaking. Small cracks began to form. It was like watching ice slowly fracture. It was still there, and still strong; but it was going to break. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

At long last, after all preparations were made, the Hyuga were on the move. Hiashi led the way with Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi all close behind him, and kept under an even closer watch. It was clear that independent movement would not be allowed here. The three of them all felt completely insulted. Insulted and uneasy.

None of the three youths had any idea about what was going on. The Hyugas were never this slow to react to a situation. They were always the first and last lines of defense against Konoha. They were always the first to be attacked because they were so dangerous. Yet, when Konoha was attacked, they were ignored and ignored the matter in turn.

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi each had a very bad feeling. Each for a different reason. The one who felt the worst of it was Hinata. Whatever was happening, it was big. Very big. and when big things happened, Uzumaki Naruto- the number one, unpredictable, maverick ninja, and the love of her life- was bound to be right in the middle of it and taking the most hits.

In the pit of her gut Hinata knew that was exactly what was going to happen tonight, and she couldn't do anything about it. Not one single thing. If she even prepared to make a move, the other Hyuga ninja escorting them would put her down. Then Neji, and then Hanabi. The only thing she, or any of them could do was wait.

'Naruto-kun... be careful' she sent her thoughts to him in the form of a prayer.

* * *

"Incredible."

Kanaye surveyed the scene with awe. He had expected a fight, but nothing like this. Kakashi had managed to defeat the single ninja he was facing. It was far quicker than expected. Konohamaru was a chunin, but Kanaye hadn't expected him to be able to take on THAT many ninja... even if they were only genin. Sasuke was quite literally taking every hit thrown at him, and still remained standing.

Little by little Kanaye was forced to pull more and more resources to tire out his targets. Sasuke had to remain separated from his two companions, or the plan would not succeed Just a little longer. A little further. Just a little more time.

Time however was something Kanaye didn't have. The forcefields were coming closer and closer to crumbling. Very soon, solid pieces of chakra would fall from the sky like glass from a broken sky-light. It didn't help matters that their numbers were dwindling. Kanaye cursed the idiocy of the village. If more of the ninjas in Konoha were more perceptive, he would have been able to trust and recruit more ninja. as it stood he had lost a substantial amount of force when he discerned that Hiashi could not be counted on. Had he the Hyuga at his disposal, this would have been over a long time ago.

'Now is not the time to dwell on misfortunes. It will be close, but the Hunters can still achieve victory.' Kanaye refocused his thoughts.

Far below, Sasuke was finally beginning to feel fatigue His Sharingan was for lack of a better word, "blinking." Because of the CFI's, Sasuke couldn't maintain the sharingan and continue to fight at the same time. If he wanted to continue, he would have to abandon his Kekkai Genkai. This was it. This is what Kanaye was waiting for.

The blowgun in Kanaye's hand was raised to his lips. He could see the others in their hiding places raise their weapons as well. Now was the time. They would strike. Sasuke's time had finally come.

With a single prick of the dart, a psychotropic drug would enter Sasuke's circulatory system. He would loose strength, grow a shortness of breath, and finally begin to hallucinate. What he would see, no one could say for certain... but usually one tended to see one's worst fears. He would be immobilized by a single dart. Kanaye had 15 aimed directly at him, no one knew what kind of effects an overdose would have; but they weren't going to have a problem with finding out.

Sasuke cleared his opponents with tactical maneuver with his sword. His infamous electric field was in flux, but his eyes were back to their natural brown color. All around them was the sound of shattered glass. The barrier was broken. Countless Konoha ninja were about to be upon them. Kanaye and his conspirators didn't move.

'Too late.' he gloated. He took a deep breath and blew into the blowgun. The darts were released.

"It's finished!" Kanaye screamed in triumph.

* * *

_**Author's Section-**_

_**Thanks everyone! I worked really hard on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. Don't forget to tell your friends**_

_**-bakagaijin**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Greetings everyone! This is a relatively short chapter, but I think it is a fairly decent one. I'm certain you won't be disappointed._

_-bakagaijin_

* * *

Chapter 8-

"Fuuton! Tatsumaki Bōgo no Jutsu!" (Wind Release! Whirlwind Protection Technique)y

Everyone in the vicinity froze. Out of nowhere a great blur of black and orange passed through the top of the chakra barrier, smashing it like a hammer dropping down onto crystal glass. As the blur began to slow its descent and shift into a more recognizable shape, a great wind followed in its wake. It blew countless ninja off their feet, and inside the formerly barred-off region where the battle had been taking place. This same wind, rather than dissipating, shifted in direction and began to blow in a giant cyclone surrounding Uchiha Sasuke.

Instantaneously it gained all the power of a tornado, and deflected the many needles which were targeted at the young ninja in the center of this whirlwind. Sasuke was saved. With a final swift movement he captured the clothing of one of the remaining ninja capable of causing harm, and deftly threw him into his other two comrades. The three of them were knocked out of the center and into the wind, which subsequently sent them flying for miles outside of Konoha. Then he looked up along with everyone else in the village, to see his savior.

There standing on the tallest of the buildings in the block, right in front of Kanaye, was a ninja roughly Sasuke's age. He was quite tall-over six feet in fact- and very imposing. He wore black pants with an orange streak starting from the base of the left leg swirling around and upward, a simple orange shirt without any identifiable markings, a somewhat weathered and scuffed black leather jacket with an orange diamond outlining the shoulders and three red swirls at each corner worn open. Around his neck was a lavender semi-opaque, obelisk-shaped, crystal pendant. He wore a hitai-ate with large pointed ears projecting from the corners at the temples and an emblem that read "will of fire," which also served as a half-mask signifying ANBU status.

His cheeks which weren't covered by the mask, had three identical whisker marks on each side. His spiky blonde hair was slightly over grown and fell down to the sides and flowed back just missing his shoulders. His eyes were an icy sky-blue. They shone through the holes in the mask and pierced the very heart of whatever they fell upon. Far below, and all around him, the defending ninja began to whisper and then scream his name, despite his mask.

"Uzu..." the people began to whisper.

"...maki..." spoke some rather familiar ninja, smirking when they did so.

"NARUTO!" came the unanimous scream of several friends, happy to see him. Namely- Sakura, Konohamaru, Shizune, Guy, Lee, and Tsunade.

"Well, well, flashy entrance as usual." Kakashi mused.

Sasuke stepped forward once the wind had died down, and called out, "You're late, dobe!"

A loud "heh," was all that Naruto gave for a reply. He didn't take his eyes off of Sasuke, though he heard the Chidori Nagashi short out.

Naruto stood there, his attention solely fixed upon Kanaye, staring him down with a mean look in his eyes. With a sudden flick of his thumb, Naruto sent a projectile straight towards the chief conspirator. With a loud "crack" a lead shot shattered the white mask on his face revealing his identity to all. Kanaye stood there dumbfounded. Completely and utterly in shock.

'Shit.' Was all Kanaye could think. Over and over again.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What the hell do we do now? The damned fox wasn't supposed to be here in the village. Reports had him away training. Where the FUCK did he come from? If we get out of this I'm going to kill whoever is responsible for this fuck-up!'

IF he got out of it. From the way things looked, he could very well be facing his end at this point. They weren't ready to deal with Naruto. Not this Naruto. Not an ANBU Naruto. And things were getting worse. Victory had been snatched away at the last second. Sasuke was alive, and now all the village was ready to come down on them like a hammer on an ant. The only reason they hadn't yet was because they wanted to see what Naruto would do.

'Naruto...' Kanaye had an idea.

He brought up his blowpipe, and the others soon followed. They readied to blow once more into their weapons, and shoot at their new target. It was their only real hope of escape. Kanaye's face twisted into a smile as he watched Naruto catch his dart. Just his dart. Naruto didn't catch the others. Then Kanaye realized what had happened as he started to back away for his escape. Naruto didn't need to catch them, Kanaye was the only one to fire off a shot.

Surrounding him were roughly sixteen Narutos. Fifteen Bunshins and the original. Each clone carried over its shoulder a single man; the other dart-men who were aiming at the original. Naruto grinned from behind his mask as the clones launched their captives into the hands of several ninja waiting below, and then dissipated in a cloud of smoke. When that smoke cleared, Naruto was joined by something else. Two men; Jiraiya and Yosei (though he couldn't be identified with his mask on).

"Give it up Kanaye." Naruto ordered. "It's hopeless."

"Quite the display, Uzumaki."

The four men turned to see where the voice had come from. Hiashi Hyuga; a man who had been noticeably absent from this fight, along with his entire clan. Gone was the standard dress of a yukata. gone was the dismissive indifference. Hiashi's coldness truly showed itself this night. He was dry, harsh, and deadly.

Naruto looked to him from the corner of his eyes. "Koru-sama."

"Stand down, Uzumaki." Hiashi kept his eyes firmly on Naruto.

"Eh?"

Kanaye began to smile. 'Maybe I was wrong about the Hyugas.'

Hiashi looked away from Naruto and stared dead-on at Kanaye. "This one is mine."

* * *

"They're WHAT?" Gaara and Kankuro were equally loud. A rarity, but it definitely did happen.

"We believe the five unidentified shinobi are in Konoha. They have managed to sneak in during the in-fight currently happening." Baki repeated.

"Shit." Kankuro ran out the door to gather his things.

"Alert Konoha and the other villages immediately. I want a strike force ready and departing for Konoha five minutes ago."

"Hai. Gaara-sama." Baki was about to leave when Kankuro came back into the room.

"Hey, Gaara... I think you should see this."

* * *

Kanaye sat at the fore of all his men. He was the only free man of the lot. The rest were tied down, and like him, facing the entire village. At the head of this group was of course, Tsunade. Behind her was Naruto, and Sasuke. Behind them was Konohamaru, Kakashi, and Sakura.

Kanaye, while unbound, was restrained by two unknown members of the Hyuga clan. He and his men were facing punishment. They would spend years in prison. Perhaps the rest of their lives. Kanaye was certain to receive that punishment; as the leader of his little troupe, he would take the most responsibility. He would be made the example.

The self-proclaimed protector of Konoha knelt silently with his head bowed. He sat there and endured the berating from Tsunade and the village. He did not listen to them. His mind ceased to register any outside noises. He was much more focused on inward thoughts.

'Damn these idiots. Can't they see? This will ruin them! Those two are exploding tags still sizzling away. They haven't even considered what will happen when they they stop burning away. I can't even imagine what they'll do. They have to be stopped!'

He looked up at Sasuke. He nearly burned a hole through his chest. He looked at Naruto. His head would've burned off. He lowered his head again.

'I hate them. I really hate them now. They're all so stupid! Damn them. If they want to die so badly... but Konoha. Konoha would be destroyed. If that were to happen...' Kanaye ended his thoughts there. His decision was made.

Hiashi was the first to catch it. He moved to stop him but he wasn't quite fast enough. Kanaye managed to break free and throw his two guards at Hiashi and Naruto, who caught them for their safety. Kanaye pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. Naruto recognized it immediately; The Hero's water.

* * *

In a dark cavern, hidden from the world, stood five men. They were surrounded on all sides by their victims which they had chained to the wall. Staring into the globe of pure darkness which they in tun surrounded they could see the events of the world unfolding around them. They watched as their time drew ever nearer. That's when Sai spoke to them.

"I remember."

"What?" One of them turned around. He was slightly amused by this captive- a rare thing.

"I said, I remember. Most of my life is gone. I can't remember much. My whole childhood is hidden from me, concealed by a fog. But occasionally, I remember something. Small flashes... things I've done... things I've seen... or heard."

"Interesting." Itami, the man clad in purple strode over to him. Tell me more. I can feel the pain in your voice.

Sai smiled. "Yes. Just like that. I remember little things like that. I used to hear stories from... someone. Stories of shinobi. Men with abilities... beyond imagination."

Now Zōo looked up. His interest was now caught. He removed his hand from the orb which closed off the world outside. The others began to take interest as well. "What kind of things? How did they speak of them? With Hate?"

"With fear?" Spoke the next.

"With sorrow?" Setsuna wept.

"With rage?" The red clad ninja grinned.

Sai looked at all of them. "Yes. They spoke of them... of you. 'The Dark Five.'"

"Oohhh. I'm afraid you're right." Osoru quivered as he spoke."

"I didn't believe it at first." Sai spoke up. "It shouldn't be possible. You're..."

"What?" Zōo asked. "Phantoms? Stories? Legends? DEAD?? I hate other people's preconceived notions. It makes them look like idiots."

"...Hundreds of years old." Sai finished.

They all looked at him. They gathered around him once more. They raised their hands... and clapped.

* * *

The treasured artifact of Taki. Naruto didn't know how Kanaye had gotten a hold of it, but he knew what it meant. It was too late to stop him. Kanaye already drank the bottle. The whole bottle. He was willing to throw his life away. Naruto knew there were still people in the village who hated him. But he never imagined someone could hate him this much for something so... stupid.

All at once Kanaye's chakra flared. It erupted beyond anything the people around had ever seen. They were pushed back. Every last one of them. From Tsunade to the weakest of ninja; they were all blown away by the now visible copper colored chakra.

Most of the ninja cleared out. They knew that something like this was beyond their abilities. The Genin moved away quietly to a safe distance, as did many chunin. Some of the stronger Chunin threw down their smoke bombs. It gave everyone else the cover that was needed. The chunin were the first to strike, but they were once again repelled by Kanaye's chakra. Several of them were burned this time around, and were unable to move the parts of their bodies which had been exposed.

Next came the Jounin. They moved in. Kunai flashing in flight, directed at Kanaye literally melted and evaporated in mid-air. Several Jutsu were thrown at him. Special nature based ninjutsus, typical average taijutsus, even a standard genjutsu. All of them failed. Kanaye burned with rage. His chakra kept burning and bursting, and in the center of all that raw power was Kanaye himself; burning in a stubborn rage and pain.

"Everyone stay back!" Naruto Screamed. "His chakra's flaring out of control. He could go any second!"

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Get out of here! Take Sasuke with you!"

"But Baa-chan-"

"Go, you two!" Jiraiya flew to Tsunade's side.

Hiashi stepped forward and began to lead the two away. "If he survives the process he'll come for you two. You'll need room to fight Naruto, and Sasuke is out of chakra."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and held out his hand. "I don't like it either. But they're right."

"Try not to slow me down, teme." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"What's wrong? Not strong enough?" Sasuke retorted. With Sasuke leaning against Naruto, they leaped away.

Hiashi left them to their own devices as he returned to the fight.

* * *

"What's our current status?"

"So far we've been lucky. Your Grand Sand-barrier technique is keeping them at bay."

"But?" Temari asked the nameless shinobi.

"... but we don't know how long it will last. These... things... aren't human. Not anymore. Gaara-sama... they aren't going to get tired."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

From outside the commotion of the invading monsters echoed through Gaara's epically-scaled defense. He had not had to work on so grand a scale since the Akatsuki attack almost two years ago. Back then he still had the added chakra of Shukaku. Now on the other hand, It was Gaara alone. It had taken some time for him to reattain his kage-level jutsus. He had to put more thought, energy, and control in them than he used to; and they definitely took a greater toll on him than before.

Even if he did have Shukaku he still would not be able to hold out forever. Eventually, after days or even weeks, his chakra would run out. They would still have to deal with this problem. So Gaara did what he knew was the only thing he could do. Which, fortunately for him, was the thing a Kage should do. He trusted in his people.

"Temari, is Baki finished with the preparations?" Gaara looked at her with strain showing on his face.

"Nearly. He still needs a little more time. Some civilians have yet to evacuate the areas." She turned to the one in charge of that. The only person in the room who was more pained than her to see Gaara in such a state.

"Matsuri?" Gaara inquired of her.

"We have nearly finished that as well. Kankuro is escorting the last of them as we speak. He knows to hurry."

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded. His eyebrows then knit themselves together as he put more focus on keeping the barrier over the city. Sweat poured out his body, and he grunted with each little exertion of Chakra that he forced from his body. He'd been at it for an hour. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last. It was then that he felt a hand slip around his and hold tightly to it. A soft warm hand that made him tingle, and gave him strength. He opened his eyes to Matsuri standing by his side, as the owner of that hand.

"Hold on Gaara-sensei. I believe in you." She then used her other hand to cup Gaara's, and knelt before him.

Temari smiled at her. She cupped Gaara's other hand. "We all believe in you, Gaara."

Gaara smiled at both of them, and returned to his task with renewed strength. Matsuri ripped the sleeve of her shirt and dipped it in a nearby glass of water. She applied the damp cloth to Gaara's forehead.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but think of Gaara as they leaped through the village. His arm was over Naruto's shoulder for support. Naruto himself was doing most of the leaping, while Sasuke did everything he could to ease the weight off of Naruto with each jump. Kanaye would likely be following them soon. It was far too similar to time Sasuke himself had been pursuing their red-headed former enemy.

"Hey."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What?"

"Remember the first experience with Gaara?" Naruto smirked.

A hint of a smile twitched at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. "Yeah. I do."

Just then a blur came into their field of vision. Naruto was about to wheel around and fend off his new pursuer when a scent came across his nose. Lovely and sweet. Honeysuckle, lavender, and green tea. He opened his eyes and pulled his mask up to the top of his head. He smiled brightly as that blur moved to to a position alongside of him and came into clear view.

"Hey, Hinata." He greeted her as casually as if it were a nice spring day.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked at her.

"I-I... I'm here because I...I-I promised Naruto."

Hinata blushed, as Naruto flashed the foxiest of his grins yet. "Glad to have you with us."

That was the end of their pleasantries. At that moment a bright coppery explosion of light burst forth, from ground zero. They weren't sure what had happened at first. Then they saw everyone from the fight go flying. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiashi, and all the Jounin Elite.

Then the light faded to a more stable glow, and it began to move. Kanaye burst forth from the scene and made a B-line straight for the three of them. It was like watching a meteorite rocket through the night sky. The man at the center came racing forth with a trail of light following behind and then fading. Kanaye had managed to withstand the changes to his chakra systems, and was now completely transformed.

He not only emitted a constant flow of chakra, but his physical appearance had changed as well. His clothes had all but burned off from the surge of power, and were now tatters hanging off his body. His hair continually waved about from that same surge, and reflected the coppery glow. His eyes were the scariest of all the changes. His eyes were no longer. You couldn't see them. He had no pupils or irises, just glowing orbs of the same copper colored light that was his chakra. You couldn't actually see where he was looking; only feel it

And they felt it. Oh my, did they feel it. The expression of a burning gaze was no longer metaphorical. It was now true. From miles away, they could all feel the heat in Kanaye's stare. His eyes were the copper colored flames of death, and they were fixed upon the trio.

"What do we do?" Hinata asked. She was a little frightened, but her question was one of tactics- not panic.

"That was the hero's water wasn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto affirmed.

"What is that?" Hinata asked, having not been present at that particular mission.

"It's a special kind of water that increases your chakra ten fold proportionately to the amount you drink. If you survive the initial eruption, you become... well you can see for yourself."

"Kami!" Hinata was amazed. "He drank that whole bottle. He's practically invincible now!"

"No..." Sasuke replied. "He's not."

Hinata turned to them with a questioning look.

"Everything has a price. Especially power." Sasuke had a very dark look in his eyes, and they all knew he wasn't just talking about the water.

But the water is what they were focused on at the moment. "It cuts your life away by the amount that drink as well. He drank the whole bottle."

"So we just outrun him, until he drops?"

"We're not fast enough." Sasuke replied.

"We can't outrun him, but we can try to outlast him." Naruto picked up speed. He wanted to be at least a mile away before he had to fight. That way the collateral damage would be minimal.

"Okay. So we just need to buy more time." Hinata nodded to the plan.

* * *

Kanaye flew through Konoha with speed unfathomable. He left behind the original battle zone to pursue his ultimate targets. Naruto and Sasuke had never left his sights. They were far away now, leaving through the gates and making their way into the wilderness. This was perfect for Kanaye. A battle where Konoha would not be at risk by his power.

'Uzumaki Naruto. Prepare yourself. If your power is a volcano, mine is now an earthquake. We shall see which is stronger.'

He was moving so fast he barely had time to dodge the wooden beam that was aimed straight at his head. He skidded to halt, bending backwards to allow the large piece of timber to fly right by him. He stood up, and saw in front of him the source of the offending debris. Tsunade stood in his path, carrying another support beam from one of the ruined buildings. A look of death in her eyes.

She stood there with all the fury of the Hokage; all the fury of one of the sennin. Kanaye stood there for second, fixing her with a glare of his own. He was certain he could withstand her fury. The second passed and Kanaye rushed his former leader. Tsunade swung her weapon.

Without first thought, let alone a second, Kanaye brought up his forearm to block the oak timber. It shattered, against his chakra shielded body and left Tsunade weaponless. He continued forward with a jab right to Tsunade's face. She dodged by stepping to the side, and retaliated with a heel-palm strike to the back of his head. It failed to connect.

Kanaye ducked his head and swung his right foot back. Now inside the Hokage's defenses he moved his torso to follow his feet, and with that extra torque he jabbed his elbow straight into the her gut. Tsunade didn't have the time to dodge, and so she was forced to absorb the blow. She felt as though all of Konoha had brought itself down on her abdomen, the pain was incredible. Tsunade's eyes widened as her organs which received the blow all quivered inside and began to rupture. She coughed up blood, as she was sent flying into a food stand; ramen noodles were scattered all over the place.

'Gomen, Naruto.' She thought to herself.

She threw the debris off her and took a step back onto the street. Kanaye stood there waiting for her. He knew that wasn't going to finish her off. But also knew, as she now did, that he could in fact finish her off. This time she rushed him.

She feinted a punch, but at the last second she brought her foot down. The resulting impact ruptured the ground beneath them and pieces of earth were flipped skyward. One of those pieces had been directly beneath Kanaye. It flipped back and he lost his footing. She punched straight through the unearthed bedrock, and grabbed Kanaye by his tattered clothing.

His chakra burned her with every second of contact, and she winced at the pain. Yet she endured, and using Kanaye like a hammer-throw, she launched him into another building. However this building was not a concession stand like Tsunade had been thrown to. This building was one of the forges where Konoha's weapons and tools were constructed.

She could only hope a smith was at work before this whole mess had gotten started. The building collapsed on itself, and smoke vented through the debris. Tsunade was only allowed a single restful breath. When that breath was released, Kanaye burst from the debris as Tsunade had from hers. Unfortunately he had also released the seal on a Jutsu.

"Doton! The Ring of Burning Earth Technique!"

The coals of the forge shot upward and out towards Tsunade. One after another she dodged them, but they didn't just fly past her. They flew around her; levitated by Kanaye's chakra. They continually target her, eventually forming a large ring that constantly shifted broke apart and reformed. Tsunade was on the defensive now, and little by little these burning coals were connecting.

She felt their searing heat even on a glancing blow. Kanaye didn't smile; time was of the essence and he had to get to Naruto and Sasuke. To do that he would have to get through everyone in his path. Tsunade smiled. She wasn't going to make it that easy for him. She danced and maneuvered around the street avoiding Kanaye's attacks until she was finally in a position to counter it.

Just when Kanaye was about to bring the searing coals down on her from all directions and burn her to ash, she struck down on the ground below her. Suddenly a geyser of water burst forth, showering all in the area and dousing the instruments of Kanaye's attack. She had broken the water main beneath their feet; and that wasn't all. She grabbed the section of pipe, and yanked it from the ground. Ripping the line out, she used it as a fire hose and directed it at Kanaye to knock him off his feet.

Things didn't go quite as she planned. The young man simply deflected the water with a chakra filled chop to the air. The stream burst in two, and he charged up the middle. Taking the end of the pipe in his hand, he crushed the opening, and shut off the water flow. He wasn't done there.

Moving far too quickly for Tsunade to do anything, he grabbed Tsunade by the throat. Reaching down and grabbing her thigh, he lifted her slightly off the ground with his burning iron grip. He rushed forward. Running with a tremendous burst of speed he used her body as a battering ram. He forced her through fences, buildings, telephone poles, anything that was in their path.

Eventually he came to a sudden stop. Following through with his rush he pushed her through the air and embedded her in the reinforced wall of the Hokage tower. She coughed up more blood. It spilled down her front and onto the street beneath her. She didn't have the time to recover either.

Kanaye ran forward again, and stood before her with his hand around her neck. He leaned in close staring her right in the eyes. "I don't understand any of you. Fighting to protect those monsters."

Tsunade used what little strength she had left to strike at him with the Shosen Jutsu. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it around forcing her hand into her own chest. The green chakra pumped back into her body shutting down entire nerves and stopping her heart, lungs, and other vital organs. Before losing consciousness, she managed to whisper to him. "You're the only monster that I can see."

Her body went limp. Kanaye released her and she fell forward, hanging in the wall by her feet, and left hand. He disregarded any further thoughts of her, and ran down the path to find Naruto; leaving her there to keep hanging from the wall.

* * *

_**Author's Section**_

_Well there you have it. Chapter 8. Please review. I spent a lot of time on this one. So much research! So please tell me what you think, and tell your friends about this story. Thanks again._

_-bakagaijin_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it is folks! Chapter 9. This chapter flowed straight out of me. I was inspired today. I hope it shows. I'm sure this a chapter you've all been waiting for. Please, read and enjoy._

_-bakagaijin_

* * *

Chapter 9-

"Kazekage-sama!" The unnamed shinobi reentered the room, and brought with him both a sense of urgency, and dread.

Gaara, Temari, and Matsuri each looked at him. Gaara was the one who spoke, though he did not open his eyes. "What is it?"

"The creatures! They're inside!" screamed the young man.

Temari let go of Gaara's hand. "Impossible! They broke through Gaara's barrier?"

"No." Gaara replied quietly. "They have not broken through."

"He's correct, Temari-chan. The... the people! OUR people. They're changing! They're being turned into these things. They've begun to attack our shinobi and civilians. Kankuro and the puppeteer squadron are dealing with them, but they are breaking through. They don't have the numbers to deal with them."

"I'll go and lend back up! Find whatever ninja are available to join me--"

"Temari." Gaara interrupted her. He stood up.

"Gaara!" Matsuri objected. He held out his arm to quiet her.

"Tell Baki to focus on the ones inside. I will deal with the others."

"Gaara--" they began to protest.

"That's all." He made his way out of the room. The only sound to follow was the echo of his footsteps as he went to the roof. After a few seconds, Matsuri followed him. Temari and her assistant left to follow their orders."

* * *

Kanaye continued on his course towards Naruto, already leaving the Hokage tower behind him. He was rapidly catching up to his prey, until twelve Kunai with exploding tags flew towards him. He repelled them with a simple wave burst of chakra, but they still managed to explode and forced him to fly off to the side. He stood up after landing, and glared at his next obstacle. Obstacles rather; Kakashi and Yamato.

Kanaye didn't even blink at them. Without a single warning he formed two balls of chakra in his hands and sent them flying towards his opponents. They flew out of the way, as the balls of energy came towards them. They landed right where the two had been and burst into a bright copper colored explosion. Kanaye rushed past them, continuing on his way.

They pursued him.

"What was that technique?" Yamato inquired.

"Something new." Kakashi replied. His sharingan eye focused on Kanaye. "He took his chakra and compressed it into a solid ball, then sent it flying. On impact the chakra was released to its original size, causing the explosion."

"Incredible." Yamato commented. "Can you--"

"No. I can't copy it. It takes more chakra than I have right now. Yamato. I can't fight anymore."

"What?" Yamato looked at him.

"I said I can't fight anymore. I don't have enough chakra to take him on. Not with the earlier fight. But I can slow him down, and allow you to catch up with him."

"Alright, then. Let's do this, Kakashi. We've got to help our students." Yamato ran ahead, as planned.

"They're not our student's anymore." Kakashi, using what little chakra was available to him formed his seals. It was the perfect delaying tactic for Kanaye. And it was one that Kakashi was very familiar with.

Kanaye continued to run after his quarry, until something forced him to stop. Suddenly all the water from various bathhouses, lakes, and ponds that lay ahead of him rose up and gathered together. They formed into the head of a great dragon, and that dragon went straight for him. He came to a complete stop and dodged to the left out of the path of the water-dragon. He tried to continue on his path, but the dragon circled around and cut off.

Twisting this way and that Kanaye avoided and repulsed the jutsu that was after him.

"Damn that Kakashi" he said to himself.

At last, he was able to throw one final blow, and it was apparently too much for the dragon. The water broke its form and fell to the earth beneath it, flooding the streets. Kanaye knew this wasn't the end. He turned around just in time to see three wood clones in attack formation. One after the other, they launched their attacks.

The first clone assaulted Kanaye with a flurry of punches, which he deflected. Unfortunately for the clone the layer of chakra around Kanaye was more than enough to set it aflame, and it fell off the room screaming before it burned to cinders.

The next two clones tried a different tactic. With the heart one needed for kamikaze tactics, they leaped at Kanaye and held him down. They instantly began to burn, but not before their illusions were dispelled and they became wooden figures once again. Their limbs and torsos began to grow large wooden barbs that broke through the chakra around their captive and began to puncture his body. It didn't work.

The body of Kanaye was replaced with a large bag of rice, now skewered by wooden clones. Said clones burned to ash just as the first one had. Kanaye didn't pay any more attention to them. The real Yamato had arrived and was giving him more than enough trouble. Trees and structures were popping up all over the place, keeping him on the move.

Battering rams, spiked pits, trees with swinging branches, falling logs, whole houses dropped from the sky. Kanaye had to bash, break, cut, or dodge all of these. He was kept on the defensive by Yamato's abilities. He was now constantly avoiding entrapment by trees or sudden cages. When he was trapped, he had to use more of his time and energy to escape them.

"I must say I'm impressed. You really do have the Ichidaime's blood within you. That Mokuton is quite a gift."

"Arigato." Yamato replied. "Please die, now."

A loud crack echoed through the air. That was the only warning. Everything around Kanaye- the trees the houses, the cages, the logs- everything Yamato had created splintered. Not just splintered; everything exploded. With a boom, shivers from the wood flew in every direction, with Kanaye right in the center.

Yamato shielded himself with a wooden wall erected in front him. For a moment he thought that he might have done it. There was complete silence. Then a fist burst through the wall, and set it ablaze. That fist grabbed Yamato's throat and crushed it; the end. No more fighting for him.

* * *

"Are the preparations complete?" Zōo glared down at his conspirators from his perch at the cliff.

Itami looked up to him, securing the last of their instruments. "Hai." We're ready to go any time."

A large clang was heard from somewhere within the cave. All around them came the wails of inhuman suffering. It echoed back and forth, each member of the Dark Five drank it in. The smiles on their faces, was a look of pure ecstasy and fulfillment- as if they were feeding from the very cries they heard. Eventually Zōo woke them from their reverie.

"I hate to say this... but it's time to go."

* * *

Kanaye didn't make it past four or five rooftops before he was stopped again. This time he was held back by none other than Jiraiya. Quite possibly the last of the Sennin. He didn't send an attack. He didn't make any kind of delays for Kanaye.

He simply stood there in his path, with a look in his eyes. It could have been the moonlight, or the night sky, or even a genjutsu- but somehow Jiraiya was the image of demon of vengeance. His hitai-ate was now the most prominent of all his features. Bright, shiny, and reflective, the horns on the plate seemed far more pointed than usual. They even looked slightly curved back adding to the monstrous aura that Jiraiya had been giving off.

This was not the foolish Jiraiya at the bathhouses, chasing down women. Nor was this the cunning , caring, and playful ninja that doted upon his pupils and friends. This was the Legendary Jiraiya- The Sennin. The greatest of all Ninja yet living.

He didn't need to speak. His presence DEMANDED attention. It COMMANDED it. He was a furious man, and that fury would only rise if one were to ignore him. Kanaye knew there was no getting past him without a fight, so he didn't bother trying; he just stood there looking back at Jiraiya undaunted.

"Why?" Jiraiya finally spoke.

"Because they're monsters. If I don't stop them, Konoha will be destroyed."

"NO!" Jiraiya rebuked. "Why TSUNADE?! Why KILL her? She was your HOKAGE?!"

"Is she dead?" Kanaye asked in a slight surprise. "That wasn't my intention. But if she is, it's her own fault as it will be yours if you try to stop me."

Jiraiya looked at him. He'd never looked at anyone like that since Orochimaru. Actually, Orochimaru never received such a look. Sennin he may be, ninja he may be, a sage he may be. But none of that mattered right now.

Tsunade was dead. He watched the final blow as he recovered from Kanaye's initial blast. He felt her chest searching for a heartbeat, hoping she'd slap him for it. He found none, and she did nothing. And now, nothing mattered; not dignity, reputation, prestige, or composure.

"Fuck you." He said. And he charged at the younger ninja.

Kanaye was surprised. He had trouble avoiding Jiraiya's attacks. It was like he'd never drank the hero's water. The Sennin wasn't using any ninjutsu or genjutsu. He was rushing Kanaye with fists alone. He didn't want to defeat Kanaye- he wanted to beat Kanaye. To-A-Pulp.

Left punch, right punch, jump kick, rebound back kick. Back fist, uppercut, high knee, head-butt. Kanaye was forced to deal with all of them. He dodged or blocked most of them. A few, like the head-butt, he wasn't fast enough for, and sustained the hits.

Even with all the burns Jiraiya was forced to suffer he did not stop. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head in fury. His face was twisted into a bizarre grimace of murderous intent. He reached out for Kanaye's neck and found it. He reeled in the young ninja for a decisive killing blow. It was not to be.

Kanaye was done with this beating. He slammed his palm into Jiraiya's nose forcing his head back. Using the momentum of that blow he rebounded his shot with his arm and brought it down onto Jiraiya's elbow. Crouching down this shot Jiraiya's blow off course merely giving Kanaye a gash upon his forehead. Keeping his moment intact, Kanaye grabbed Jiraiya's wrist with the hand he'd been using and twisted it around. He locked it into place and wrapped his other arm around Jiraiya's locking it further. he began to push Jiraiya down onto the rooftop, but the Sennin would have none of this.

Jiraiya placed his other hand down, and pushed off the roof to swing his legs into the back of Kanaye's knees. This forced the younger man to let go as he hit the floor. Jiraiya stood up once again and was brought back to his senses.

"You, Kanaye are a fool. A blind, stubborn, ignorant, over-zealous fool. Your name fits you, Inoshishi."

"Spare me your insults. You're as bad as the rest of them. You were the first to actually ENDORSE that blond menace! You've actually made him your apprentice. How can you think he could be a Sennin?!"

"Not 'could be'. His IS a Sennin. He is my successor. I will not have you or anyone else destroy his future."

"That boy's only future is death." Kanaye retorted. He went through a set of seals and released his next technique.

"Doton! Iwa-Oni no Jutsu!" (Earth Release! Rock-Ogre Technique!)

Massive boulders from around the city began to levitate from their original settings. They quickly brought themselves together and formed the shaping of a large figure. This figure was over ten feet tall, and carried a massive club of rock. It bore the fanged face of a monstrous ogre, and even carried one horn in its forehead. Jiraiya had to marvel at the inventiveness of Kanaye's technique.

The automaton launched itself at the old man. Bringing the great club down to bear, it smashed the roof on which Jiraiya had been standing. He had just moved out of the way in time. The ogre was on him again in a moment. The minion raced at the man and slammed its fist into the roof again.

"Not only big and strong, but fast too. This could be a problem."

"I guarantee you Jiraiya-sama, he is more than a problem for you. Now if you don't mind I have much to do, and VERY little time to do it." Kanaye began to walk away, stepping onto the ledge of the rooftop.

"Rasengan!"

Kanaye turned around to see Jiraiya obliterate the stone demon that Kanaye had unleashed upon him.

"Hmm..." mumbled Kanaye. "I forgot. You're the one who taught him that."

"You're not taking another step off this roof Kanaye. I won't let you harm the last precious person I have in my life! You'll need more than ogres made of pebbles to take me down!"

"How about twenty?"

Jiraiya looked around to see that very number of Rock-Ogres poised and ready to fight on surrounding rooftops. His chakra was running low. He too had suffered from the earlier fights. It was the only reason the others had gone down so easily.

"Kanaye. Don't you dare move! We're not finished here. Tsunade's death..."

Jiraiya didn't get to finish his speech. Kanaye leaped off the building and onto the next without another word. Jiraiya ran after him but was cut off by the ogres.

"Kanaye!" he screamed.

The roof beneath his feet collapsed under the weight of the assemble autons.

"Kanayeeeeeeeee!" He screamed as he fell.

* * *

Kankuro stood his ground against... well he didn't really know what they were. All he knew was that they weren't human; not anymore. There was no stopping them without killing them. It was kill or die, and he didn't want to die. So with a heart that only grew heavier each time, he continued to survive.

His puppets clicked and whirred with each movement and command. One by one his attackers fell before his puppets. Baby, Dragon, Knight, and Crow.

He had managed to protect the rest of the civilians, but some had fallen, and some had transformed. He didn't know how or why, but they did, and he had to dispatch these former citizens of Suna. He was originally very reluctant to do so, until he saw a transformed father eat his own son. There wasn't another moment of hesitation after that, nor were there any objections. Whoever these people had once been, they were long gone and only the beasts were left.

With the help of Temari, Baki's unit, and whatever spare ninja could be found, they were beginning to clean up the last of the... creatures. But they hadn't forgotten about the ones outside. The army of monsters that had arrived on their doorstep and started all this carnage. They could still hear the pounding on the sand walls that Gaara had put up to protect the village. What was Gaara doing?

With some back-up arriving, Kankuro took a moment to look around and try to find his little brother. He very much did. Standing at the top of Kazekage tower, was the man himself. Gaara stood there for a moment observing everything around him, and he closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating.

Gaara wasn't alone either. Kankuro could clearly see Matsuri. The girl in love with the Kazekage. There were many women in the village who might CLAIM they loved Gaara; but Kankuro knew that only Matsuri could truthfully do so. And she hadn't said a thing to anyone.

It was just something that the three of them- Kankuro, Temari, and Baki- had managed to figure out. Others may have done so as well, but the three of them never talked about it with anyone else. And as far as he knew, Kankuro was the only one of the three to confront her about it, and offer his help. It was difficult for him to watch his brother. Even from so far down, he could see the pain Gaara was going through. He couldn't imagine what he might look like up close, and how difficult it must be for the girl beside him.

He watched her, and it broke his heart. She was standing. Just standing there. She couldn't say anything. She must have already tried.

All she could do now was support him. And that's what she did. She threw herself onto Gaara. She clung to his back her arms wrapped around his waist. Kankuro wasn't sure what it was she said, but he could see her chin move like she was talking.

It seemed to help. Gaara's pain visibly lessened as he began his task. All of a sudden the pounding stopped. There was a moment of silence when the last monster inside village was slain. Then the earth began to quake.

Buildings shook, and loose pieces of stone or timber fell. They all watched in awe as Gaara surpassed himself once more. The sand of the barrier began to rise, and with it came elements from the bedrock. The sand village sank slightly as the minerals were pulled from its foundation. No one screamed any objections.

By this point Gaara was truly their Kage. He had the love and trust of most everyone in the village. They believed in him. The sand rose and rose. Higher and higher into the sky, until at last it began to fall outward.

A great tidal wave of sand swirled outwards onto the army of monsters, and buried them beneath the desert. Some already began to dig their way out, but Gaara had already raised his arms and opened his palms. The people knew what would come next.

"Mura Soshiki no Sabaku!" (Village Funeral of the Desert!)

The sand compressed. The sounds of crushed flesh and bone could be heard for miles. There was even a scream or two. But that wasn't the end of the monsters. Some of them were still alive.

They could hear and see the survivors. Many were wounded and only some were whole. They pulled themselves out of the sand and began to move forward. However, Gaara wasn't finished yet. He emphatically threw his hands into the air as if he was reaching out to pluck the moon from the sky.

The earth began to quake again. This time they heard the sands begin to shift, and the screams of the monsters still alive caught in the pull and desperately trying to get out. They were pulled away under the sands and beneath the village. Slowly the village began to rise again as Gaara replaced the bedrock and sandstone beneath them. They heard him call out the name of his new technique.

"Subaku no Riptides" (Desert Riptides)

There came a loud boom as the minerals settled themselves back into place. Everyone was in awe of Gaara's feat, but they weren't given much time for it. Gaara having completed his task, collapsed onto Matsuri. She cushioned his fall and held him close. She cried out his name.

"Gaara! You did it Gaara!"

"Gaara-sama!" Many people spoke in awe.

Then they heard the roars of the surviving monsters. Every turned to look outside the village. A large group of them remained. Many were wounded but they were quite angry. It was obvious they weren't going to take this lying down.

Baki rallied the villages together. "Gaara-sama has protected us once again! He's risked his life to save us all! Are we going to let him down?"

The entire village sounded out in unison. "NO!"

"Take down the stragglers! Stubbornness isn't going to help them!"

Everyone charged out towards the remaining beasts; whose numbers were large enough to be a problem, but small enough to be dealt with. Kankuro and Temari were going to join them, but Baki grabbed them before they could run in. He looked the two of them in the eye and then looked up at Kazekage tower.

"Go." he said. "Your brother needs you."

* * *

The gateway to Konoha erupted in flames as Kanaye shot past them. The doors were blown off their hinges in his passing. The frame ignited like a lit match. When all this was over, they would need to be replaced. But "over" was a long way off.

The super-charged ninja made his way into the trees, leaping from limb to limb. As with the doors each tree burst into flames the moment he touched them. A trail of fire followed him, and the birds in the night sky could swear that the ancient dragons had risen once again. The rogue ninja did not take his eyes off of his prey, now a group of three. It was rather interesting that this thought occurred the same moment as his next obstacle appeared.

Hyuga Hiashi dropped from a higher branch into the path of the oncoming Kanaye. The Byakugan was already activated, and he engaged in a Juken attack. Kanaye back-flipped and landed on one of his burning trees. For the entire night Kanaye had had to deal with incessant delays, but he would have been lying to himself if he said he didn't want to speak with head of the Hyuga clan. Hiashi's role in all of this was one event he could not understand.

"Hiashi-sama." he bowed politely.

"We can skip the formalities as well as the honorifics Kanaye." Hiashi curtly replied.

"Very well Hiashi. Will you please step aside?"

"No, Kanaye. I will do no such thing." Hiashi dropped his stance, seeing that Kanaye was not yet going to fight.

"A pity. I must say, I thought you of all people would understand my objectives.?" Kanaye dropped to the ground below to allow for the lengthy conversation.

"I understand them all too well." Hiashi followed suit.

"Do you really? I wonder about that. Why then would you stand there and defend two monsters... no... two fiends?"

"The answer is simple. They are not fiends."

"Oh I've heard the arguments. I'm even inclined to agree with some of them. But the fact is they are threats. Dangers that Konoha could not survive should the worst happen."

"Those are only some of the facts. Nothing is ever that simple Kanaye. They have a right to live as much as we do. Naruto has done nothing wrong, and the Uchiha is paying for his crimes."

"Probation? Active duty on missions? Time with FRIENDS?! You call THAT paying for his CRIMES?!!"

"Isolation. Guilt. Suspicion. Ostracism. I call THAT a payment." Hiashi countered.

"It's not enough. He betrayed us. Worse he is tainted. The snake could take over, just as the fox could. We'd lose everything. I **am** losing everything." Kanaye growled.

Hiashi simply stood there and made his statement point-blank. "That was your own doing."

"Just like your daughter." Kanaye smirked.

"Excuse me?" Hiashi's voice began to turn cold.

"Your eldest daughter. Hinata. Why would you let her near the boy. Even you must fear for her because of that? Especially with that... affection she feels for him. What kind of father are you?"

"Not a very good one." Hiashi admitted.

Kanaye just looked at him. "You are a fool, Hiashi." Kanaye moved into a fighting stance.

Hiashi followed suit. "I do not think so."

It happened in mere seconds. Hiashi struck the younger ninja, and Kanaye reeled back. He could see it. Kanaye could feel it. The chakra points were closed off.

Kanaye leaned against a tree, which caused it to ignite. He lowered his head... and laughed. He laughed very loudly, and looked up still laughing directly in Hiashi's face. Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise. he could literally see Kanaye's chakra systems force their way open. The excess supercharged chakra muted the special techniques of Juken. Hiashi could not disable his opponent.

"To re-open your channels in such a way..."

"Will what? KILL me?" Kanaye sneered. He was right. To worry about that now was pointless.

Now Kanaye began his attack. The Hyuga's were famous for throwing chakra around in attacks. Well, now he could too. He rushed forward and his hand aimed right at Hiashi's face. He threw a punch with his fist covered in a layer of chakra that began to spin like a drill. Hiashi deflected this attack with a chakra surged palm, and stepped to the side.

"This may take a while." Hiashi commented.

"I wonder about that. Exactly how much chakra do you have Hiashi?"

Kanaye surged with chakra and it blasted from his body. Hiashi countered with the heavenly spin. The two chakras glared in the night, and the forest erupted into a fire for yards away.

"Can you keep this up as long as I can, Hiashi-SAMA? I DOUBT IT!" Kanaye taunted through his attack.

* * *

They could see the blazing lights from where they stood. Miles away from the fight, Sasuke and Naruto watched patiently for two things. One, was for the conclusion of the fight between Hiashi and Kanaye. Two, was for Hinata to return from setting the traps for the purpose of slowing Kanaye down further and taking time off his "death clock" so to speak even further. It was going to be a rough night.

"Naruto." Sasuke called to his friend.

"Eh?"

"You have a problem." Sasuke remarked.

"What's that?" Naruto turned his head to look down at Sasuke who was leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Your girlfriend isn't setting traps."

"She's not my... wait. What?"

"I said she's not setting traps. I had just enough chakra come back for me to take a quick look with my sharingan. She's not setting traps."

"Well what the hell is she doing?" Naruto asked, a growing concern entered into his voice.

"She's just waiting there. If I had to guess. I'd say she's going to take on Kanaye by herself."

"NANI?!!!!! Why would she do such a crazy thing?!"

"Why do you think, dumb-ass?"

Naruto didn't bother with a smart remark. He wasn't entirely sure why she would go fight Kanaye by herself, but he knew he wasn't going to let it happen. He ran off to fetch her. Unfortunately there was a problem the moment he leaped off his branch.

"Shit." Sasuke remarked. "Fight's over."

The fight was over. Naruto could see that. The glaring lights of copper and blue-green had faded with only copper remaining. Hiashi lost. Naruto briefly felt a little bad about all the times he had made fun of Hinata's father.

"If he's still alive, I'll apologize."

He didn't dwell on it past that little thought. Hinata was in danger. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Kanaye killed her. He cared for her too much now. His head was clear as a bell. He had feelings for her, and maybe just maybe she cared for him too.

"Hinata... you promised me."

* * *

Up ahead, Hinata stood in the path between the man she loved, and the man who sought to kill him. She was determined not to let that happen. It's true that she, Naruto, and Sasuke if he could recover in time would make a very powerful trio. But Kanaye would have more time on his clock to deal with them. The way she saw it, Naruto's chances were better the less time Kanaye had.

She was determined to shave off as much time from that clock as possible. She would force Kanaye to use his time on her. Whether that time lost was five minutes or five seconds, it would be time Kanaye could not get back. Yet, as she saw the ball of chakra burst forth from the battle ground half a mile away, she wasn't so sure she could do it. She shook those thoughts out of her head.

'For Naruto-kun... I can do anything!'

She stood in her Juken stance, as Kanaye approached. he stopped just short of her on a nearby tree.

"Well, well, well. The heiress to the Hyuga clan. I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. YOU would defend that demon."

"I will not let you take another step." She told him firmly.

"Oh I've already gone over this with your father. But I had a great deal more respect for him. He was a leader of men. A man of thought and action. Even if his most recent moments were very flawed." He smiled at her.

"YOU on the other hand, are another matter. You're no heiress. You are the Hyuga slut. You dirty yourself associating with that monster."

"You're the only monster here."

"Original. I haven't heard that one at all tonight." Kanaye replied. "Enough. You could have had much better. That dog-boy, or the walking insect hive. Hell, you could've married the fatty! But you throw your life away for an idiot."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Hinata had had enough.

She managed to land the first blow on Kanaye, with a Juken slap to the face. He reeled backwards and had to land on the forest floor. She followed him with her own Byakugan activated. She landed on the floor and charged after him. He was ready for the next attack.

She followed up her initial strike with a series of heel palm strikes to his body. Kanaye was still very fast, and could deflect each and every one of them. He let a few slip by however, to show her that her normal tactics wouldn't work. If he was going to fight two Hyugas in a night, they could at least be two different fights. His little hint wasn't wasted.

Hinata's heel strikes were a decoy. She'd already observed the fight her father was in, and had learned from it. She let a few more palms fly before she lifted her leg. Kanaye felt a rather unusual amount of pain. Something even the Hero's water couldn't really do anything about.

He doubled over holding his groin in extreme pain. Hinata followed up with an attack to his neck and spine, pushing him to the ground. She was now behind him, and he was on the ground. He stood up and cracked his back. Then he glared at her.

"That was NOT AT ALL lady-like."

"Exactly." She said.

Kanaye didn't bother to ask what she meant. He didn't care. He knew the fox-boy was on his way. Best to deal with her now. Besides, it was his turn.

He rushed forward with a few strikes of his own. Left, right, right, left, right, left, left, left, foot! She had taken a beating and was sent flying. But she wasn't docile in her flight. Hinata had sent out a series of chakra blades, slicing the trees around them.

They fell only a few seconds later, surprising Kanaye and giving him a few bruises. He smashed the rest to pieces, and continued after her. She was ready this time. When he launched a straight punch she caught it, and used his momentum to wheel him around and take him off balance. Someone else might have broken his arm, or locked it in a hold and pulled him down. She was not someone else. She was a Juken master, and a unique one at that.

She ducked under Kanaye's arm, and moved her hand to smack the back of Kanaye's head. With her Juken, she would have essentially slammed chakra directly into his brain potentially killing him. Things didn't quite go as planned. Kanaye foresaw this, and he countered with a trick of his own. His excessive chakra began to swirl around his body making the chakra she was using useless.

Her hit was just a normal strike- painful- but nowhere near as effective. Kanaye bent forward carrying her with him. He stuck out his right foot, planting it in her gut and launched her across the field. There was enough force behind it that she was coughing up blood, like many of the opponents before her. Kanaye looked down at her.

"You're very good little Hyuga, but your outclassed here. The Hokage couldn't handle me. Jiraiya couldn't even slow me down. Your own father was a minor nuisance. What in the world makes you so strong?"

Hinata looked at him. her eyes were filled with rage, and new veins bulged in her surge of newfound power. She knew how corny it was. It was something out of a bad movie. But it was true. "Love." she said. "Love is what makes me strong."

She stood up and wiped the blood from her face. Then she took her stance. It was time for her new technique. One she had developed. Win or lose, She was wearing down Kanaye's clock considerably. She was about to wear it down even more.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō – Form Nibanme!" (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms – Second Form!)

Hinata's hands moved rapidly around. They became a blur. Faster than even Kanaye could see at this point. Then she began to spin. And she moved forward.

Suddenly, all around them the burning trees split apart as she continued her attack. Debris was sent flying towards Kanaye who had to constantly dodge. On top of that, she kept moving forward, further slicing the debris and sending it at him. The chakra she sent out, would also strike him. He could feel the razor sharp edge behind them.

It got worse. He was starting to bleed. The girl's chakra was advanced at this point. She had training in element manipulation. As it turned out, that element was wind.

This made her extremely dangerous. She could make a blade out of thin air- literally! Kanaye's chakra couldn't stop it either. Not without some manipulation of his own. He took a few more gashes across his body before she finally stopped.

She looked very eloquent. Her left hand was raised above her head, and her right was held across her her body and in front of the left. Her right leg raised in front of her. She looked like a dancer.

Kanaye sat up wincing at the pain. He was definitely wounded. It was plain as day. She set her hands and foot down, and walked over to him. He stood up to face her.

A solid punch landed across her jaw. She went down like a rag doll. He picked her up by the hair and slapped her across the face. Then he threw her against a tree and smiled as she winced from the burn of his chakra. He slapped her again on the other cheek with a back-hand.

"That was an impressive jutsu, Hinata. If I were a normal person, I'd be dead right now. But I'm not normal. Not anymore."

He threw her into a tree which he hadn't touched, and used a jutsu raising the earth around her. She was held against the tree, entombed by rock up to her head.

"That rock is diamond hard. You aren't getting out of that so easily."

Kanaye turned to leave when he heard a loud crack. He couldn't believe his ears. He turned around just in time to see Hinata cut the rock with her chakra, and plant a punch dead center on his nose. He felt it. She continued her assault on him. Breathing heavily and speaking with each move.

"You..." A punch to the gut.

"Will..." A knee to his chin.

"Not..." A slap across the face. He reeled on that one.

"Hurt..." She grabbed him by his clothes and forced him face first into a tree. The tree shattered.

"NARUTO!" With all the power she could muster into a single shot she forced chakra into her palms. She thrust them straight into Kanaye's torso.

Kanaye stood there for a moment; he couldn't believe what had just happened. Then he felt something. Or more precisely he didn't feel anything. Not below his waist. She had severed his spine. Her last attack was vicious and simple. Kanaye was careless. He flopped onto the ground, unable to move.

She stood there breathing heavily. She did it. She didn't just buy Naruto time. She beat Kanaye. Naruto wouldn't even have to fight. She could've whooped for joy if she wasn't so tired.

Kanaye coughed up blood this time around, and began to laugh. She looked at him.

"H-how?" he sputtered.

She looked at him. She thought about it. "How many people did you fight to get here. Did you take care of yourself? Or did you just rush straight through?"

Kanaye just looked at her.

"You were beat up too many times; used up too much chakra. You don't know how to use medic jutsu, and you probably didn't even think about it since you were already dying. By the time you got to me, you were already damaged. I just finished the job."

Kanaye laughed again. "I-I guess..." he coughed up more blood. "I was... wrong..." more coughing. "About you... H-Hinata-sama."

"Don't expect me to forgive you." She got up and walked away. Something was bothering her. Naruto would have noticed by now. So where was he? Why wasn't he here. She hadn't turned off her Byakugan. She should've been able to see him, but she couldn't. She couldn't see anything, except the forest, and an unconscious Sasuke.

* * *

_**Author's Section**_

_There you go folks. Not a bad way to end a chapter, eh? Whoo! I spent some time on this one. Please review so I'll know whether or not it was worth it. Also please read the other story I've been writing. It's my "One Piece" story, "A Change In the Wind." I've been on hiatus on that one mostly due to this story. I'd like to see more people read it. Let's me know I haven't lost any fans. Well anyways I'll quit rambling and let you get to work. Arigato._

_-bakagaijin_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Hinata wobbled her way back up the path to where Naruto and Sasuke had last been. She'd won the fight, but she'd taken a pretty heavy beating herself. Moreover she was disturbed by the absence the shinobi (particularly Naruto's). Where were they? That's when she heard a familiar sound.

"Arf-Arf!"

She turned around to smile at her friends. Kiba on Akamaru, was arriving with Shino. They stopped in front of her, and Akamaru gave Hinata a lick on her cheek. Shino was looking her over for possible injury.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. We need to find Naruto."

"That's why we're here." Kiba exclaimed as he hopped off the large dog. "Hinata you ride Akamaru. We'll be right alongside you."

Hinata didn't have time to protest. She was gently lifted by the caring hands of Shino, who placed her atop the bowed canine, eager to receive his new rider.

"There is no time to waste." he declared. He took of his shades, and placed the ANBU mask over his face. Then he replaced the pitch-black lenses. "Let us find our comrade."

"His scent leads this way." Kiba yelled dashing in the direction Hinata had been headed. The others followed.

* * *

Naruto stood on the red soil. Surrounded by rocks, cliffs, and dead shrubs. The problem was he didn't know how he'd gotten there. One minute he was charging forward ready to protect Hinata. The next thing he knew he was in a completely alien world.

All the trees of the forest had vanished, and suddenly he was in the middle of a rocky desert. The ground was reddish brown, and the sky somewhere between indigo and purple. The sun and the moon were both high in the sky at opposite ends. The sun was like a black light, and of course the moon reflected this light in an iridescent glow. The air was breathable; but only just so.

Naruto had tried calling out to someone. He had looked all around for Hinata and Kanaye, or for Sasuke. There was no one else there except him. Still he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched. He picked up a rock and threw it with all his might.

The rock whistled through the air, and he watched it disappear from his sight; only to see it reappear from behind with that same whistle in the air. He caught the rock and then let it drop to the ground. He didn't like this. Something wasn't right. He began to steady his breathing.

He stood stone still with his eyes closed, putting his hands together. He focused. Concentrating heavily upon the immense resource of chakra he possessed. He took a few more breaths, and then he completely shut off the flow of his chakra. Then after a moment, he released it again, surging like a locomotive.

Nothing happened. He was still in the strange place.

"Just as I thought." He said to himself. "This isn't a genjutsu."

But what was it?

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he had been watching his best friend race to the aid of the woman he loved, the next he was standing in the sky. He was looking below and saw a place he never really wanted to see again- The Valley of the End. The place where he had irrevocably made a fateful decision. And he was watching himself make that decision all over again.

"No." he whispered.

Somehow he was trapped in a genjutsu. It shouldn't have been possible. Not anymore. But here was the proof. He was watching himself all those years ago, in the fight with Naruto.

He watched everything he had done. Heard everything he had said. All those years ago. He watched as he insulted Naruto; taunted him. Tried to kill him.

"Stop it, you fool!" he screamed at the young man beneath him. But he went unheard. "Don't do this! You can go back! You can make it right!"

It didn't matter. He watched in horror as his younger self released his transformation. The giant hands that grew from his back. His hair turning white. His eyes turning black.

Then it all changed. Suddenly he wasn't in the valley. He was back in Konoha.

'Did someone break the jutsu?' he thought to himself. Then he saw where he was, and knew different.

He was back in his home. His old home, and standing right in front of him were his parents... and Itachi. Sasuke wanted to close his eyes, but somehow he couldn't. Once again he was forced to watch his parents murder. He looked on in horror as the blade pierced his mother's neck.

Then once again, everything changed. Over and over, Sasuke watched his worst possible moments. Moments of pain. Moments of sadness. Moments of regret.

All the worst things that were done to him. The worst things he had done. At first it was one after the other. Then they began to blend together. It was like watching a montage of your absolute worst.

It didn't end with sights and sounds. All his senses were affected. Over and over he felt every last sensation. The smell and taste of blood, the feel of his punches and kicks in his fights, and the physical pain when he had been beaten. All of it in a continuous loop.

This genjutsu was pain. Pain in its purest form, and Sasuke had no way out of it. He couldn't focus. He couldn't concentrate and break free. Every fiber of his being had been invaded, locking him away in this world of pain.

* * *

When Gaara had closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was the concerned face of Matsuri. She was holding onto him in the fight. When he collapsed she held him close to her, and that's when his eyes had shut. When he first opened them again, he thought only a few seconds had passed. In truth it was much longer than that.

Gaara was asleep for three hours. For him that was more than enough time to be well rested. He never did sleep much, even now. He looked to the side and found Matusri sleeping rather soundly in chair by his bed. She had a small speck of drool on her loop.

Gaara found this both amusing and endearing. He almost didn't want to wake her... but he had to.

"Matsuri..." he gently called out.

She woke up instantly. "Gaara...sensei." Her face had a twinge of pink on her cheeks. "You're up!"

"Hai. Is everything alright?" He stood up, and looked for his shirt. Someone had removed everything except his pants.

"H-hai." Her pink cheeks flushed a little more at the sight of his bare chest. "They said you simply needed sleep. Temari is returning to Konoha with the task-force you had ordered to assemble. They will provide whatever aid possible."

He nodded, and finished getting dressed. Matsuri, seeing that he was leaving the room got up to follow. before he opened the door, he paused for a moment. "Matsuri... arigato."

* * *

"I don't understand it." Kiba just looked around staring blankly. "This is right where he should be. His trail only goes back in the direction he came from."

"What could have happened?" Hinata asked with a worried look in her voice.

"Could an enemy have masked his scent?" Shino inquired.

"...Possibly..." Kiba thought. "...but not likely. Akamaru and I would probably have picked up on that little trick and followed the new scent. If that got screwed up, we could still pick up the scent of whoever might have done that to him. There's no trace of either."

"So you can't smell anything?" Hinata looked around for herself, still seated on Akamaru. The humongous dog whined in apology.

"Not a thing." Kiba looked at her incredulously.

"Keep trying." Shino ordered. "I will attempt to locate Uchiha."

His bugs flew from their hive within their master, and obeyed his command. This command was supposedly an easy task for them. "Find Uchiha."

He didn't have long to wait.

They heard a sudden scream echo through the trees. Shino recalled his beetles and they ran further up the path, to find Sasuke right where Naruto had left him. But it wasn't **how** Naruto had left him. Sasuke was writhing on the limb of his tree. His was face contorted into something barely human.

The four them observed the scene in horror. Hinata had to look away for a moment. She placed a hand over her mouth to choke back sob. Yes, she had some hostility towards the raven-haired shinobi for what he had put Naruto through. But Naruto had forgiven him and that was enough for her.

Whatever Sasuke may or may not have done he didn't deserve this. She collected herself as Shino finished examining him. Her masked friend stood up and crossed his arms.

"How odd."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Something I didn't think was possible. He's trapped in a genjutsu." Shino replied.

"Are you serious?" Kiba looked down at Sasuke in awe.

"Very." Shino replied. "And I cannot wake him."

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. His voice was soft and painful. It held regret.

Hinata looked at him. 'The past is past.' she thought to herself. 'And he needs us now.'

She slowly climbed down from Akamaru's back, with a little assist from Kiba. She then knelt beside Sasuke and took his hand.

Something changed. Inside Sasuke's mind he could feel something different. A distraction from his own personal hell. A soft, warm, and comforting presence. A presence not really meant for him.

He began to collect himself. His mind was slowly becoming his own again. "Who is that?" he called out.

Back in the real world, Kiba and Shino had bent themselves over Hinata and Sasuke in wonder. The Uchiha just spoke. Hinata was somehow affecting him. Kiba clapped her softly on the back. Shino observed Sasuke more closely.

"Again." he ordered.

"Yeah, Hinata. Say it to him again." Kiba egged on.

Hinata pulled Sasuke further up onto her lap and bent her head to speak into Sasuke's ear. "Uchiha Sasuke. Wake up. Naruto is in trouble. He needs you."

There came a stronger reaction. Sasuke squeezed Hinata's hand. "Na...ruto!"

Inside the mind of Sasuke, the young boy's thoughts were beginning to clear. He still saw the horror's of his life, still felt all the physical pain. But he had felt something else as well. And now he heard something. Naruto was in trouble.

'Not again...' Sasuke resolved. 'I won't let anything like this...' he looked one more time at the montage of hell. '...happen **again!**'

Inside the illusion he had closed his eyes. He gathered his strength and focused. "SHARINGAN!"

When he opened his eyes again, it was in the real world with... "friends" looking down at him with concerned faces. He stood up immediately letting go of Hinata's hand. He looked around to assess his bearings and then turned back to Hinata. He offered his hand to her and politely helped her back up.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

* * *

At the same time, Naruto had been sitting down for what seemed like hours. He refused to move and waste any more energy. Sooner or later the person responsible for this would show up, and then he'd deal with the problem. In the meantime he had to figure out what was going on. So he closed his eyes and began dove into his subconscious.

Once again Naruto was in the tunnel way that passed for his... well he wasn't sure what it was, but it was right where he wanted to be. He made his way down the hall and took all the familiar turns. In no time at all he had arrived at his destination. He stood before the great gates to the prison of his soul. When nothing stepped from the shadows of the cell, he addressed his prisoner.

"Oi! Kitsune no baka! Get out here!"

A loud chuckle came from the cage. **What do you want, whelp?**

"Answers." Naruto simply stated.

**What could I possibly tell you?** the fox teased.

"Bullshit." Naruto remarked. "You're a damned demon. You've lived hundreds of years. You've gotta know something about this."

Kyubi just yawned. **Why should I tell you anything.**

"Out with it, freeloader!"

Kyubi let slip his dark sense of humor once more, as he made his way to the front of the cage.

* * *

Matsuri followed Gaara down the corridor. The girl was unusually loud this time. She was vehemently opposed to what Gaara was preparing to do, and had been trying to persuade him against it the entire time they were in his home. While all of this was going on, the two witnesses to the scene waited quietly outside the front door. At this point it was none of their business.

She had given him every feasible reason for him not to go. He had only just finished a battle. His chakra hadn't had sufficient time to replenish. His body wasn't at a hundred percent. They still needed to clean up the mess from the battle in Suna.

Gaara listened to her without saying a word. He just kept packing his things, and checking to make sure he had everything. That was his way of of saying, "No." He intended to carry out his plan. He threw on his red long coat and armor, and began to walk out the door.

"Why aren't you listening to me?!" Matsuri finally screamed.

Gaara stopped. Without turning around he gave his reply. "I have heard every word you said. I appreciate your concern. My friend is in trouble. I'm going."

Gaara made his way downstairs, and went out the door. The sand siblings began to walk down the path toward the gates of Suna. They were stopped when they heard the footsteps of someone making their way to them from behind. Matsuri moved past the group and stood directly in front of Gaara. She looked him dead in the eye.

"Gaara..."

A moment of silence. 'Come on, Matsuri. You can do it.'

Gaara looked down into her eyes. "Hmm?"

"..." Matsuri stood there silently. Trying to say those desperate words, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Kankuro leaned against a wall. "This is it girl. Now or never. We don't have all day."

"Gaara..." She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. The tension was incredible- at least for Matsuri. It took so long for those words to come out. When they came it was like a kick start for her entire body. "I LOVE YOU!" she screamed.

The moment she said it, she launched herself into Gaara and embraced him. She began to softly cry into his chest. "I love you..." she softly whispered. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." she sobbed. "...have children with you."

Kankuro coughed and averted his eyes from the scene. Temari was blushing, holding her hand to her face trying to hold back a nosebleed.

"Matsuri..." Gaara whispered to her.

"How can we do that if you're DEAD?!" she pleaded.

Gaara looked down at the woman. Her presence and concern continued to be a calming, reassuring one for him. He put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. When she quieted down he tilted her chin to look at him.

"If he hadn't risked his life to save me, I would not have you to love me..." He leaned in and softly kissed her. Nothing elaborate. Onlookers might not even call it 'passionate'. But for Matsuri, it was earth-moving.

"We owe him. I cannot abandon my friend."

Matsuri held on to Gaara. Heartbreaking as it was, this was part of the reason she loved him.

"You have five minutes to gather your things. If you're not back we will leave without you."

* * *

Having succeeded in waking Sasuke, the group went back to the point where Naruto's presence vanished. Explanations having been given along the way, Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan for a brief look around. He'd had just enough chakra left to take a brief look around. Nothing more. And that's exactly what they found.

"Not a single trace of him beyond this point." Sasuke shut off his kekkai genkai.

The four humans and one large dog sat on their respective perches. The was a low sound of breathing which accompanied an even lower mood. Things were looking very grim, and they needed a way out of this. Something to help it all make sense.

The answer came from Sasuke. "Shino. You'll have to make a report."

"Hai." he replied.

"Maybe it's time to get our facts straight, before returning. It might give us an idea about what to do next."

"But Naruto is still missing. How can we..."

"Calm yourself Hinata. I have not forgotten him. We don't know what's going on. It may be beyond our help. If so, the more specialized Jounin will come. If not, we may then know what to do because we will have learned what the problem is."

"The problem is Naruto's missing, and his girlfriend's worried sick!" Kiba growled on Hinata's behalf. The poor girl turned crimson.

Shino had his bugs act as characters for his notes in the air. 'Naruto missing.' "That's main problem. What are the factors? When did he disappear? How? Who might have done it? If he's in trouble how do we bail him out?"

"He disappeared right when Kanaye was attacking Hinata." Sasuke chimed in. "That's all I know.

Shino made a note with another set of bugs. "What else is there?"

Kiba turned to look at his friend. "Come to think of it. We never saw Kanaye's body. Hinata's the only one."

"What?" Hinata and Sasuke said together.

"That's true..." Shino said darkly. His bugs made another note.

"We should go investigate the scene where the two of you fought Hinata." Sasuke looked at her.

"I wouldn't bother." came a voice.

* * *

Kanaye came to as he felt a sudden pain from a jerk of his body. He opened his eyes to see that he was being dragged along the ground, pulled by his clothing. He looked up to see a stranger. A foreigner. Dressed mostly in red and carrying two war maces, the man was grumbling as he pulled him along.

"What is this? Where are you taking me?" he demanded.

"Shut up. You want to live or not?"

Kanaye thought about that. He wanted to live, but not if it meant putting Konoha in danger. "Who are you?"

"I said SHUT UP!" He lifted Kanaye off the ground and grabbed his throat, holding him in front. "Maybe you DO want to die, ne?" He begin to squeeze. Kanaye's eyes were literally bulging from their sockets.

He continued to move through the woods, carrying Kanaye along. His grip remained on the young man's neck, endangering his life further. A few more yards further, and they were greeted by a man in black... and someone very familiar.

"I hope you're not treating our new ally badly, Gekido. I'd hate to have to punish you for any rambunctiousness."

The man in red, Gekido, dropped Kanaye to the ground. At this point the young man was breathing heavily, and not from the strangling grip of his "savior." It was clear that his mangled body was in increasingly worse shape. His chakra was visibly erratic; bursting and dissipating. Like a light bulb about to short out.

The man in black leaned down and examined his captor. Now out of the shadows, and leaning in close to Kanaye, the young man could see his exact manner of dress. He was garbed in a black Cheongsam, with white toggles. His hands were gloved, and he wore a head wrap concealing his hair. The wrap also served as a binding to keep the mask over his face in place.

Kanaye wanted to get away from this man; both men. Unfortunately he was paralyzed, bloody, beaten, and dying. He couldn't move if his body had wheels. He was stuck there listening to these dark men. Knowing that one way or another, his time was up.

After a long stare, the man in black stood up. Gekido looked at him, with that permanent frown on his face. "Well what is it, Zōo? What's the verdict, ne?!"

"Our predictions were correct. He is just what we were looking for." Zōo walked down a path through the woods.

"Sucks to be you, kid." Gekido grabbed Kanaye by his foot and dragged him along. His face was scraped against the ground.

As he was dragged along he could hear the black-garbed man speak through the opera mask. "I want to take this time to thank you. You will be of great use to us. Now please try not to struggle. It will go much faster if you simply comply."

Gekido hurled the Kanaye forward, past Zōo. He landed with a slight roll, bringing his feet over his head and landing face up and able to see the fate that awaited him. He was absolutely horrified. What stood before him was something no mortal man could put into words. It nearly destroyed his man to look upon it.

"Wha-What IS that thing?!" He cried.

"Believe me, young man. You don't want to know." Zōo said, as he turned and walked away.

Gekido stayed to watch. Whatever the thing was... it began to shift. Large, gray tentacles began to protrude from its sides and slithered their way to Kanaye. The young ninja was now in absolute panic. Despite the condition of his body, he twisted around and tried to pull himself away from the horror before him.

There was no way he could be fast enough. His foot had been caught by one of the tentacles, and it tightened its grip. Kanaye screamed as he was pulled back.

"No!" he cried. "Nooooo!" His screams fell on deaf ears.

Soon his entire body was wrapped by the sticky appendage. He was lifted into the air, as his final screams for mercy were stopped when his mouth was covered. He continued to cry out through the muzzle with wide, fearful eyes. No one could hear him. He was pulled down towards the the great mass that was the body of this... thing.

He couldn't even struggle. His pointless fights from earlier had seen to that. Paralyzed and helpless he watched as the thing from nightmares shifted again. A large protrusion reached for him now. The tentacle unwrapped him as this newly developed feature engorged him- feet first.

Little by little he was swallowed by this thing. He was further fed to monstrous being and eventually completely engulfed. The tentacles disappeared as his muffled screams continued inside the flesh of the gray-green horror. His silhouette could be seen in the semi-translucent proboscis. He cried out as his body began to slide down towards the center mass.

The silhouette revealed layers being removed from Kanaye as he continued down the path laid out for him. These layers were revealed to be his clothes as they were regurgitated and then dissolved on the ground. Kanaye finally gave out one last, audible scream as the silhouette disappeared into the center mass. The proboscis retracted and the massive thing, shifted again; burying itself beneath the dirt.

Gekido frowned as he walked away. "Good shows never last long enough." he remarked.

* * *

_**Author's Section**_

_Gross, huh? I decided to end the chapter there, just because of how dramatic that seemed. I couldn't think of a better way to end it, so why bother? Instead I'll cover what happens in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading. Now you know what to do._

_-bakagaijin_

_P.S. Here's an image of what Zōo's mask looks like. and a link to his articles of clothing._

_ again._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Jiraiya fell to his choice of perch as the younger ninja all turned their heads to him. He was heavily bruised, clinging his left arm to his body, and some blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth, but he didn't really look too bad. His clothes looked worse off than him. The horns of his hitai-ate were both broken, and the plate itself seemed cracked.

He was missing his geta- the reason for which they could guess any number of. His happi coat was torn along the hem. His gi was heavily stained with blood and soil. It was also torn in several

places... actually ripped would be the more appropriate word. Kiba, having seen the man in action once, had one thought as he looked at his friend's teacher.

'I'd hate to see the other guy.'

"What do you mean, 'we shouldn't bother' ?" Shino raised an eyebrow, though it wasn't visible from behind the mask.

"I mean just that." Jiraiya leaned against the tree rather glumly. "His body is not there, and there are no traces or clues as to where it went or who took it."

"Hmm." Shino thought. "It's obvious that all of this is connected, but we can't seem to figure out how."

"It's not important now. I want you all to come back with me."

"But Naruto-"

"Will be fine." Jiraiya stated, interrupting Hinata. "Hinata. We all know how you feel about him." He looked at the circle of Konoha warriors before him. "I'm about to teach you all the only thing I've ever learned about love. Real love."

Sasuke scoffed at this, but the others gave him a sharp, spiteful eye, and he kept silent. One did not take the lessons of a Sannin lightly.

Jiraiya reached across and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Above all things, you need to have faith."

* * *

Back inside the walls of Konoha things were finally beginning to wind down from the battle. Many ninja had collapsed in the massive rescue operations. So many had been injured from Kanaye's last show of defiance and hatred. With exception to Kanaye himself, the battle had been on a rather small scale. Up until the end it had been confined to one area, with less than a tenth of Konoha's population as the attacking force.

Yes, up until the end things had gone rather smoothly. The end itself however was not so neat and clean. The medic-nin had a hell of a time taking care of everyone. Without Tsunade or Shizune around, Sakura was the one who had to take charge. That's exactly what she did.

Now she was sprawled out and slouching on a public bench. A rather rare sight. She'd been exhausted so thoroughly she had temporarily abandoned the feminine mystique. Not that anyone noticed. They were all too tired themselves.

Many ninja who might have been capable of fighting were needed far more urgently by the wounded. Men and women like Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Hyuga Neji, Hanabi, Might Guy, and many others. Some might have been capable of lasting a few minutes against "the fury" as some were beginning to call it. But more than enough ninja were fighting already, and the rest would not have been able to catch up to him once he was out of their reach. So they put their able bodies to better use.

Still, Sakura was the one who had been pressed the most. So many people needed healing, and direction. And things had still been on a relatively manageable level, until three wounded were brought in. Each needing the best of healers. That's when the shit hit the fan.

The ninja now returning, had not been there for any of this. Sakura looked up from her fatigue induced lounging. Five ninja and one dog were making their way up the street. She smiled to see their return. Then she realized the number was slightly off; it should be six and one dog. The worry showed in her eyes.

Shino, removed the glasses from his mask, removed the mask and then replaced the glasses. 'I must do something about that' he thought to himself. "He is not dead."

Sakura felt a wave of relief wash over her, but then saw the worried look in Hinata's eyes. She looked over the faces of the others, lingering an extra moment on Sasuke. They each shared the same concerned look. Something was still wrong.

"Where is he?" she asked. "He's not hurt is he?

"We... we don't know." Hinata fought back her fears. "I hope not."

"Sakura." Sasuke called her attention. "He's missing. Sharingan couldn't find anything. There isn't a trace of him." Sasuke's normally calm, flawless exterior, was now slightly cracked. His voice was calm, but his eyebrows had slightly furrowed. He was concerned.

Sakura stared at them for a moment. "We need to report this!" She motioned them to follow.

They made their way through the bustling streets. Off to the sides were people resting, recuperating, or being treated. As they progressed, people began to notice them. They began to whisper. No one had failed to notice the return of Sasuke- and the absence of Naruto.

Eventually they were brought inside a small building. It was a restaurant which had been commandeered to treat the severely wounded. This had helped to save numerous lives that wouldn't make it to the hospital. Jiraiya's eyes had widened when he went through the door. There lying on a table, with plenty of pillows to keep her comfortable was the Hokage.

"Tsunade!" He lost all composure and pushed past everyone to reach her.

Tsunade opened her eyes to look at her old friend. She was a little pale and weak, but life was in her eyes. "Jiraiya..." she all but whispered.

Jiraiya leaned closer to better here her words. BIG. MISTAKE. Fist met face, as Jiraiya was sent careening across the room and out a window. "Next time you cop a feel, you better make damn sure I'm dead!" she growled.

Jiraiya had already made his way back inside with tears in his eyes. "Thank Kami! She's going to live!"

Tsunade's harsh demeanor instantly vanished when she noticed the ninja that was missing. "What do you have to report?"

"Hokage-sama..." Hinata began.

* * *

Three hours had passed since they had reported to Tsunade. Several men were sent to investigate. Specialists. Hunter-nin.

They would find whatever they could and report back. In the meantime, all anyone could do was wait. The rumor mill had begun to turn. Naruto was missing. This was interpreted differently throughout Konoha.

Those who knew and loved Naruto, were worried. They wanted him home safe and would do whatever they could to make it happen. These people all gathered together inside the restaurant. The remainder of the Konoha 12 were all there. Along with them, each of their sensei.

Of course, they weren't the only ones. Konohamaru and his entire team, including Ebisu was there. They were uncharacteristically quiet, simply eating bowls of ramen and listening to the others as they waited. The ramen was provided by Teuchi Ichiraku. It seemed that whenever Naruto was concerned he and his daughter Ayame were there.

The parents and family members of the Konoha twelve were there as well. Each comforting their children or siblings who had grown close to Naruto. They in turn had come to appreciate the blond young man. It seemed he had become a positive force in their lives, one way or another. They wanted him back now, just as much the young ones.

Any who might doubt such a thing would only have to look to the far left of the room. There they would see all the proof they would need. The famous "Koru-sama" holding his daughters hand as she sat with him. She was trying to comfort and ease him in his injured state. Instead, he was providing comfort and ease to her injured heart.

Outside the restaurant is where the rumors truly began to fly. Those who had never hated Naruto, or had changed their opinions of him showed genuine concern for his well being. Those who disliked Naruto, or hated him- for whatever reason- had several varying rumors. Some believed him to be dead, others captured, and others believed him to have abandoned the village. Naruto's presence or lack thereof was now something which could effect the entire village.

That was what Yosei had decided as he made his way back to Tsunade to make his report. He had been the man in charge of the investigation. During their month together, he had become rather attached to his student. Yosei couldn't help but like him. Naruto was something unique- even more so than himself.

The other ninja under his command went home. They had found nothing and would not need to be present to answer questions. Yosei alone walked into the restaurant. The minute he did, all eyes turned to him. People had frozen in place.

'Talk about pressure...' Yosei internally commented.

He didn't bother walking the rest of the way to Tsunade's side. Apparently everyone was going to hear this report, as the Hokage didn't dismiss anyone. So he took a chair and sat down. He took a deep breath. Then he began his report.

"The rest of the team found nothing. The Hunter-nin were at a loss out there."

Everyone looked extremely depressed.

"I however, did find something." All eyes were immediately back on him.

"What was it?" Jiraiya asked. He wanted his student back.

"Traces of energy. I can't say for certain what it was, but I know it wasn't chakra. That's why no one else was able to detect it. It was barely detectable to **me**, and it doesn't really help us that much, but at least we now have a clue as to what may have happened." There was a scraping of chairs as some people moved closer to hear him better.

"I believe Naruto has been teleported." Yosei stated firmly.

"Teleported where?" Hinata blurted out, her hair was standing on edge.

"Couldn't say." Yosei looked up at the ceiling. "Certainly, nowhere in this world."

Everyone looked confused. Everyone except Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Are you telling us..."

"Correct, Jiraiya-sama. Naruto was most likely plucked from this world in mid-flight, and placed inside another dimension. Or at least that is my best guess."

Sasuke finally spoke. "How do we get him out?"

Yosei turned to look at the dark haired ninja. "We don't." he replied. "It's beyond us."

"What the HELL?!" Kiba, Sakura, and Konohamaru yelled.

Kiba was the one to finish the sentence. "Are you telling us to just abandon him?! That we shouldn't bother trying?!"

"In a manner of speaking." He replied.

"Yosei." Tsunade looked at him darkly.

"Stare at me all you want, Tsunade. It doesn't change anything. If Naruto is going to come back, it will have to be through either his efforts, or the machinations of his abductors."

"Find the enemy, find Naruto." Guy spoke.

"That's our only real option." Yosei confirmed.

"Where do we find them?" Hinata said, quite resolute.

Shikamaru leaned back for second, and cleared his throat. "I think I know where to start." He held up a scroll.

* * *

"Osoru!" Zōo called out. "How much longer?"

The man sitting on a tree limb in the secluded area of the forest looked down at his leader. "I am afraid that it will be a while yet."

"I see." Zōo looked up at his companion. "I knew this was inevitable, but I hate waiting."

Itami, who was sitting in a tree across from Osoru looked down at Zōo. "I feel your pain. And you are the most patient one of us."

"Hmm, don't I know it. Well at any rate, it can't be helped. I am going to rest up. I suggest you all do the same, taking turns to keep watch. Keep me posted." With that, Zōo walked into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Naruto looked around. Breathing was steadily becoming a more difficult task each time. He was still trapped in this alternate world, with no way out. The fox had been anything but useful. Refusing to answer any of Naruto's questions, or help him in any way.

'Stupid fox!' Naruto mentally screamed. It was a wasted effort.

The fox wasn't going to do anything. Naruto was on his own.

"But... how do you break out of another dimension?"

He continued to look around, having lost count of how many times he'd done so. There had to be a way out. There was a way in, so that meant there was a way out. Naruto wasn't a very patient person, but he had learned... somewhat. After all, he was still Naruto.

* * *

"I see..." That was Tsunade's response to Shikamaru's report. It was the message of warning from Suna, at last revealing the name of their enemy. One copy was sent to each of the villages.

The room was suddenly very cold. "The Dark Five," Hiashi whispered. "Never in my worst nightmares..."

"Are they that scary?" Konohamaru inquired.

"I should have made that part of the curriculum." Iruka frowned. "You'd know just how serious this is."

"I don't think any of us really understands how serious this is." Kakashi commented. "This is... unimaginable."

"And...and they're the ones who have Naruto?!" Hinata could barely contain her fear. Neji was now at her side as well, along with Hanabi. Their presence was of some help.

"It would seem so." Yosei, stated. "But, at least we know they're somewhere within Fire Country; most likely very near Konoha. We may be able to help him yet."

"Most of us." Jiraiya lamented.

Yamato could only wheeze in agreement. His tracheotomy wouldn't allow him to speak at the moment.

Tsunade looked at them. "I'm afraid it's true. We're too beaten up. It's entirely up to you kids."

"Even Kakashi-san and myself are unable to fight." Hiashi checked his grip with sadness as he spoke these words. "The last battle has taken a toll on our bodies."

Guy looked mournful. "Sadly I cannot go with you into battle. I and the the rest of the elite must stay to protect the city. Still..." He thrust out his hip and performed the infamous 'nice guy pose.' "Now is the time for you to show the power of youth!"

Tsunade looked at the next generation. Ambivalent with both remorse and pride. "Shikamaru. Organize your team. Go find that knuckle head!"

* * *

Setsuna awoke the leader of the Dark Five. The man in a blue Yukata stood smiling over the one dressed in black. "It's nearly time."

"Excellent." Zōo, rose from his nap, and strode forward.

Filled with energy, he made his way with Setsuna to clearing. There is where they found their other three comrades. Zōo moved directly past them and began to trek towards their next goal. Konoha, was once again, in sight. Soon the real work would begin.

* * *

_**Author's Section**_

_Well, there you go. Chapter Eleven. And look everyone! Tsunade, Yamato, Hiashi! They're still alive!_

_Man I had you all, but good. What would you have done if I actually killed one of them? Or all of them? Boohoohoo, right?_

_At any rate, I decided to end this chapter a bit early, as it was apparently nothing more I could do. Be ready for the next one! Please read and review. I'm really hungry for those reviews._

_-bakagaijin_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

It hadn't taken long for the group to assemble. No there was no need for any sort of discussion. Everyone was going to be on this mission. Everyone. They left almost immediately.

Everyone had fanned out. The forest was a rather large place to search, even with five three-man cells. With Shikamaru leading the group and coordinating with four of the others, their movements were were calculated and organized. Their sights were set on the wilderness because the village was all but an impossibility in Shikamaru's mind. The Dark Five wouldn't have been able to hide there with everything going on; so short term was impossible.

They couldn't have been hiding in Konoha before all of this, because someone would have noticed them; thus long term was just as unlikely. That left the terrain outside the village. With miles of woods, hills, fields, rivers, lakes and ponds there was an endless list of possible hiding places. Of course the lazy genius knew exactly how to narrow down their search area. "Alright, everyone! Listen up! I'm not repeating myself! We're gonna search grids fifty-three through one-twenty-five! It's unlikely they'd be anywhere else!"

"Why's that?" Kiba inquired over the headphones.

"Several reasons. One- they need proximity to Konoha, so they can't be too far away. Two- Suna was recently under attack, so they would probably need to be in an area between us and them. Three- If they're the ones who took Naruto, then they'd have to be reasonably close to him as well. Finally- they can't be too close to the village or they'd be caught before they finished whatever it is they're planning."

"How do you want to organize?" Yosei chirped.

"Team Kurenai and Team Guy!"

"Hai!" Shino and Neji spoke.

"You're in front! Move a reasonable distance ahead, and spread away from each other. Have Kiba and Lee change places on your teams! I want an even distribution of skill and power!"

"Hai" Lee rang out.

"Gotcha!" Kiba followed after Lee's response.

"Team Yamato! You and Yosei take a northerly direction and search grids Eighty through Ninety! Team Asuma-KKakashi! We're going to search grids fifty-three through sixty!" Shikamaru smiled at his team-mates.

"Guess that leaves us with the south!" Konohamaru stated.

"Smart kid. Everyone is to rendezvous at grid seventy if they can't find anything!"

"Right!" Everyone was off!

'Hang in there, Naruto. You're a troublesome guy, but it'd be even more troublesome to lose you.'

* * *

"The children seem to be combing the area. they've figured us out rather quickly."

"...Possibly..." Zōo looked to Osoru. "...Or they could just be lucky. Either way it doesn't matter."

"They're barely a threat!" Gekido fumed. "We haven't had a decent challenge in years! It really pisses me off!"

"Always the pain, Gekido. Why don't you count your blessings?" Itami needled at the red-clad man.

"Shut your--" Gekido didn't have time to finish. It was faster than the blink of an eye. Zōo was face to face with Gekido. Itami's straw-hat had received a slash at the brim, just above the right eye. He then turned around and continued to walk their path. He gave them their final warning.

"Not. Another. Word."

The two remained silent for the remainder of the walk. Setsuna and Osoru, were anything but.

" Zōo? It's almost time." Osoru cautioned. "We should hurry."

Zōo nodded. The four of them leaped away as he continued to walk.

"Soon, Oji-san... very soon."

* * *

Hinata's hair whipped in the breeze, as she flew. Leaping from tree to tree, she could find no trace of Naruto, or the Dark Five. The sun was beginning to set, and it was time to call it a night. Her heart wouldn't let her quit. Her mind refused to to give it up. Her body was willing to go through the night. Her team wasn't.

"Hinata, you must rest. What good will it do, if you are too tired to help Naruto?"

Well, she could certainly see the sense in Shino's logic. She knew he was right, well before he said anything. She just didn't want to give up on the blond man who stole her heart. Once again, he needed her. How could she let him down?

Still she didn't have much choice. If after all this time they couldn't find anything, then they weren't going to find it tonight. A fresh mind, and revived body would make all the difference tomorrow. She finally stopped, and turned around to go back Shino led the way. As the auburn light slowly faded from the forest, the five teams met at their rendezvous.

They couldn't quite see each other's faces in the twilight of the forest, but they didn't have to. The aura of disappointment said everything.

"Let's make camp." Shikamaru ordered. "Lanterns only. No fires."

Everyone silently pulled out their lanterns and lit the wicks. Light illuminated the area, as they each turned to hang them on nearby branches. Kiba was the first to notice something was off. His sense of smell alerted him to the scent of ink. Ink and blood.

Neji was the second to become alert. His eyes, combined with with experience and instinct, alerted him to a presence. Immediately, he whirled around and set himself into Juken stance. This alerted everyone else. They were ready for anything.

"Hello, everyone." Except that.

"...Sai?" Ino asked of him.

No one could believe what they were seeing. There he stood. Sai; real name unknown. Special ANBU operative. Third member of team Yamato.

Missing in action- presumed dead. He wasn't dead. he was very much alive. His clothes her a little worse for wear, but otherwise in relatively good condition. His hitai-ate was missing, and that wasn't all.

His arm. His right arm was now missing. He wasn't exactly his normal self either. His voice was as calm and emotionless as ever, but his face showed every single ounce of emotion within him. Real emotions. That would be enough to cause worry, but there was much more.

He'd been altered. His eyes. Those deep deep eyes, which Ino had fallen for so long ago, had been changed. Their whites had been filled in. They were pitch black.

His brown irises couldn't even be seen in the dim light. His skin, which had always been somewhat pale, was now more so. Sai had been without sunlight for weeks. This of course, highlighted his most gruesome new feature.

His veins- all his veins and arteries- were now visible. Like the lines of a map, they flowed up and down his body in streams of blue and black. It was as if someone had removed the blood from Sai, and refilled him with his own ink.

"Oh, Sai..." Ino began to cry, and reached for him.

Sai's right shoulder let out a sound. Dripping liquid. Black ink was pouring from his body, and beginning to take shape. It rose up above them all, and began to split into multiple tendrils.

"Get away." Was all he could say.

Absolute fear was on his face; it was their only warning. It was enough. Shikamaru dived for Ino, and he managed to drag her out of harm's way. The rest scattered a split second before Sai's attack swept around cutting the tree's into stained pieces of mulch. Tears of ink flowed down his cheek as he wept his apology.

"I'm so sorry."

His attack had put out the lanterns. They were now in the forest at night without a light, and Sai was a man of black ink. He had the advantage here. He had surprise, unknown abilities, equal knowledge of the terrain to the rest of them, and the best method of concealment.

"What the hell are you DOING?!" Sakura screamed at him as she stepped out from her cover.

A scythe of ink bisected the pink-haired kunoichi. Then said kunoichi's image shifted to a small shrub. "A kawarimi. You were always good at that." Sai stated.

Behind a tree, Yosei sobbed slightly threatening Sakura. "My best banzai!"

The next to reveal himself was Shikamaru. "Yo."

Sai looked up. "Shikamaru. I'm sorry. I don't have control."

"I know." Shikamaru spoke with forgiveness.

"I thought you'd like to know, Ino's safe. She's gone home."

"Thank you." Sai stated. Unfortunately his words and his actions could not meet. Multiple spears of ink solidified behind Shikamaru, and they launched toward the leader of this mission.

"Kagekaiten-suru no Tate no jutsu!" (Shadowspin Shield Technique!)

At that moment, a black circular mass rose from the branches and spun like a wheel, deflecting the ink spears in several directions. Shikamaru smiled down at Sai. Sai looked up with a soft smile of relief. That smile disappeared quickly. The ink retracted back to Sai, and then reformed.

Now it burst forth shaped as a whaling harpoon. The ink impaled a large tree-limb and then shifted in shape once again. The ink's mass pulled on Sai's body and reeled him upward as though it were a pulley. With enough force launching the mutated young shinobi in the air, the ink softened once more shifted back into it's black formless tendrils jutting from the side of Sai. He landed on another tree limb and immediately charged toward Shikamaru.

"Kage Ashipasu!" (Shadow Footpath!)

Shikamaru's shadow reshaped from the spinning shield and dropped formlessly to his feet. It then expanded as a platform between branches. The young man simply lit a cigarette as he dodged the multiple attacks from Sai. The shadowy platform shifted as he walked, directed by Shikamaru's own mind. He moved left and right, up and down, at a faster speed than Sai could manage.

Eventually, the attacks from Sai's ink-swords ended. He looked at Shikamaru blankly. "Ah, very clever. You use your shadow to create a pathway that allows movements your opponents cannot utilize in such terrain."

Shikamaru puffed on his smoke, as he asked his next question. "Sai. Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Yes. They took him." Sai closed his eyes.

"The Dark Five?'"

"Yes. Shikamaru, you can't beat them. They're--" Sai's mouth stopped moving.

"They're not going to let you say anything else?" Shikamaru plucked the cigarette from his mouth and puffed out a smoke ring.

Sai shook his head.

"Okay, then." Shikamaru closed his eyes.

**BOOM!**

* * *

Naruto stared daggers into the iron cage of the Kyubi. He wasn't leaving this time, and Kyubi wasn't going to force him out. Not this time. Naruto had had enough. He was going to get at least a few answers.

The Kyubi ignored him at first. Uninterested in his little game. After a while though, he began to grow more interested in what the blond youth was attempting to do. There was a quiet dignity around Naruto. A quiet anything with Naruto was rare.

**'At least it used to be.'** The Kyubi thought to himself.

They were now looking each other directly in the eyes. Naruto wasn't blinking. Kyubi sighed.

**Very well, kit. I think you've earned at least a few answers.**

Naruto blinked.

"Out with it."

**Remember what the old pervert once told you?**

"About what? He taught me a lot of things."

**Fair point. **Kyubi admitted.

**About summoning.**

"Sure, I remember."

**Good. Well basically it happened in reverse.**

"You're telling me someone reversed the summoning technique, and instead of bringing something to the regular world I was brought to this world."

**Not quite, but you've got the gist of it. Now leave. I'm sick of looking at your stupid face.**

"Yeah, like you could win a beauty contest." Naruto shot back. But he closed his eyes and returned to consciousness. He was rather sick of the fox, himself.

'Finally some answers. At least now I know a little more about what happened. I still don't know how to get out of here though.'

"Plus it's getting really hard to breath..."

* * *

The dark night in the woods was momentarily gone. A loud burst from around the area caused a blinding flash of light. Multiple flash bombs had been set off, which blinded Sai, and gave Shikamaru the chance he needed. A few hand signs, and the smoking shinobi was ready. He released his technique.

"Kagekoushou no jutsu!" (Shadow-arsenal Technique!)

The light did not subside. It lessened slightly, but it remained bright. Sai's eyes were now covered in a film of ink to compensate for it. Then he saw the change in his fortune. All of his former comrades had him surrounded.

They were wearing sunglasses to compensate for the bright lights. The very lights they had set up. This of course increased Shikamaru's shadow capabilities. Sai looked at his current opponent. Shikamaru looked quite formidable.

He stood there. A stretch of shadows was across his eyes, serving the same purpose as the sunglasses on his comrades, or the ink film over Sai's eyes. His jutsu was living up to its name. Shikamaru's body was covered with weapons formed by shadows. He was a one-man arsenal.

Hanging from his left side, was a pair of shadow-blades; one katana, and one wakizashi. Around his wrists were small shuriken formed of the mysterious substance. Wrapped around his torso seemed to was a whip made of shadows. Slung on his back were two pole-arms. His hand held a shadowed jitte, not unlike one Sai used to carry.

"Armed for bear." Sai commented.

"Or worse." Shikamaru replied. Now it was his turn to attack.

* * *

"Why aren't we helping Shikamaru?" Sakura questioned.

"He told us not to." Shino replied.

"But... what he's doing. It's foolish." Hinata replied back, agreeing with Sakura.

Yosei settled the argument.

"He is team leader. We follow his orders. Besides, your little genius seems to be doing well."

It would seem so. Shikamaru continued to keep Sai at bay, and return any assaults with counterattacks of his own. His shadow weapons were quite effective against the ink for some unknown reason. When he lost his jitte, he let fly his shuriken. They swirled and rotated in the air according to his movement, and kept Sai on the defensive.

"Hai." Lee concurred. "He is doing remarkably well."

"I was wondering why he wanted to practice weapons with me..." Tenten smiled as she observed him.

"Do not concern yourself, Sakura." Sasuke kept his eyes on the fight.

"He'll call us when we are needed. He is not a fool." Neji affirmed Sasuke's comment to Hinata.

It was then that another light caught their attention, and the fight between Shikamaru and Sai ended. Five lanterns in a semi circle were lit, and five figures stood underneath them, in a semi-circle on the tree limbs.

"Hello, children."

Shikamaru left Sai, who was at this moment "non-functioning." He stepped forward in front of the others. "The Dark Five?"

They looked at him. "Very perceptive." The one in black replied.

"Where's Naruto?!!" Hinata yelled, quite angry.

"Well, well. I think we got his concubine angry." Gekido smirked at her. His comment was returned by some very angry looks from half the group. The sharpest of which was Neji.

"Don't be disrespectful, Gekido." the one in yellow warned. "He's made his choice, now."

"Quite right, Osoru." The one in black confirmed. "It would not be wise to make him angry."

"Where. Is. Na-ru-TO?!" Hinata repeated, her byakugan activated.

Neji followed her example. The rest of the group followed his and began to prepare for a fight. Suddenly lines of kanji began to form in mid-air. They spider-webbed out and crackled with energy. Then a familiar figure fell through the rift created, and plummeted to the ground.

"Ah." the one in purple commented. "Speak of the devil. Here he is now."

"Naruto!" Hinata and Sakura screamed.

Naruto hit the ground with a thud. He wheezed the air into his lungs, happy to draw a real breath from the air. He looked up, and saw his friends.

"Hey, guys." He stood up.

"Welcome back, boy." The one in black said.

Naruto immediately turned to look at other group. "I suppose you're the ones who reverse-summoned me?"

'Hmmm. Interesting.' Yosei thought to himself.

"Not quite. I'm sad to tell you that it was far more complicated than that." The one in blue wept.

"More complicated?" Naruto crooked his head.

"I hate it, when people need it spelled out for them." The one in black sighed.

The one called Osoru smiled as he began to explain. "Long ago there was a demon. The mother of all monsters. She was eventually destroyed by the divine beings, but a small group of her children were able to save something of her. Using the power of a summoning contract, they saved something that could make one final monster, when it was needed. Unfortunately, the divine beings stole the scroll and placed a spell of protection around it. Thus in order for it to be summoned, something of greater power would have to take its place in the pocket dimension."

"And you managed to summon it using Naruto as the replacement." Yosei finished. "Fascinating."

"So why am I back?" Naruto inquired.

"Simple..." Osoru shrugged. "The great womb has made the last of its monsters."

As if on cue, the ground began to shake. Up from the earth rose the aforementioned 'great womb.' Seen once before only by the Dark Five and their intended victim. It was swollen with its contents. No longer gray, it was a putrid mixture purple, black, and a slimy green, with grayish white puss erupting from boils on its flesh.

The ninja scattered the immediate area. The monstrous uterus erupted and all it's demonic fluids spilled over the ground. The dark, embryonic puss dissolved all living matter that stood in its way. Plants from grass to trees were reduced to viscous goop. At the last of its eruptions a lump of something solid spilled from inside, and then the flesh whithered away, never to be seen again in this or any other world.

The solid lump moved and stirred, and a body broke through it's embryonic sack. It stepped forward, naked and dark. The whole scene was quite revolting. Some of the ninja had trouble keeping their meals down. Kiba, whose sense of smell was better than anyone in the group, failed to do so; his gut had an eruption of its own with his body unable to cope with the horrible smells.

"Kanaye?" Naruto looked at the body.

"Not anymore." Gekido grinned.

"He was the material from which the great womb made its last monster. How painful." The one in purple eyed the former Kanaye, with a look of curiosity.

Kanaye began to shake.

* * *

Jiraiya, injured as he was, rushed through the forests. He snuck away while the rest were dealing with other problems. He was not going to leave Naruto to that kind of fate. Not if he could help it.

_**Flashback-**_

_Ino had run right past the guard, and into the village. She didn't stop until she had reached the restaurant which housed the Hokage. She sprawled in and nearly collapsed. She was exhausted, and in tears. She instantly let go the moment she had to look into Tsunade's eyes.__ It had taken some time and effort to discern what it was she was telling them through her sobs. _

_Jiraiya had heard more than enough when he left.__She had been crying about Sai. What she had seen of him. What they had done to him. What Sai was doing. Tsunade watched him leave; she didn't try to stop him._

"_Jiraiya's gone to back them up." She stated. "That's the best we can do. Someone take care of her."_

_**End Flashback-**_

'No...' Jiraiya mentally declared. 'I will not abandon Naruto to this fate. If I have to die to save him, I will.'

* * *

Kanaye's body shook. It pulsed. It quivered. And then it bent forward. It began to change.

The flesh ripped and mended. Kanaye was growing from the inside out. He emitted the same chakra as he had when he drank the Hero's Water, only now it seemed tainted. The two Hyugas could clearly see a mixture of black with the copper. It was a mottled abomination of power.

The earth beneath them shook as well. Kanaye stamped his feet, slammed his hands to the ground, writhed in pain and screamed as his mutation took place. He shifted as he his naked body began to absorb the earth beneath him. The soil beneath them moved and flowed into his body, at first into his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Then all the orifices.

Eventually he was covered in a mound of dirt. Buried by the earth. The massive pile grew to the size of small hill. Then a large one. All the while it seethed with chakra.

"Everyone get ready!" Naruto screamed.

The chakra infused earth shifted once more, and began to form a body. It had grown to the size of Shukaku of the Sand. Naruto could remember his fight with Gaara when they first met. The giant body changed in shape; becoming more defined, more detailed. The soil had turned a copper brown, with streaks and swirls of black running throughout the body.

At first it had turned into a giant image of Kanaye. But once again, the soil began to shift. Kanaye's mouth shifted. What was once a man's jaw changed into the elongated snout of a wild boar; complete with the tusks. Teeth of hard white rock jutting out to gleam with a razor sharpness.

The forearms remained as hands, with claws, but the giant legs shifted into the standard boar's legs, hooves included. Kanaye grew no tail, but his torso began to swell. His massive body had become something between man and boar. His hair had turned black and formed rigid spikes down his back. Thus, came into existence Inoshishi no Tsuchi- Nashide no Shippo.

(Meant to be "Inoshishi of the Soil- The The one without tails" Best I could do for translation.)

The newly created demon let out it's first roar, pushing the ninja back several paces.

"Alright." Naruto crouched low, looking the final form of Kanaye directly in the eye. "LET'S DO THIS—TEBAYO!!" He launched himself upward into the air, ready to take on the infant demon.

His friends moved to help him. Hinata was the first, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. The rest fell behind them. Unfortunately they were cut off. Sai burst through the trees and with a pair of ink batwings, flew ahead of them. He landed right in Hinata's path, spreading his wings wide and expanding them to block any further progress.

"Forgive me everyone." Sai said with a bowed head. "Kanaye is Naruto's opponent alone. You will all have to settle for me.

* * *

_**Author's Section**_

_I wanted to make this chapter longer, but honestly, i just would have been carrying on and on. This was the place to end it. So I did.__That out of the way, I thought I might take this time to explain things a little. In this story of mine, I have somewhat cherry-picked elements from the Naruto Universe. Anything found in the manga is canon here. Period. As for the anime, that's where I did a little selective choosing. Most of the filler arcs did not happen here. The tea-country arc most definitely did not occur. I hated that arc. Just wanted to get that out of the way.__The Bikochuu arc DID occur but happened differently, as there was no Revenge of Mizuki arc. The Konoha moving arc, also occurs here but much sooner than the rest of the arcs. I'm allowing for the one episode Onbaa story, simply because I find it hilarious (primarily from Hinata's reaction, I actually had to pause the episode and go pee). Of course the __Shiitenshounin also occurs, as it is the introduction of Matsuri. Other than that however, n__one of the other filler arcs occur; or if they do they happen without Naruto (and consequently, occur differently). The reason the filler's occur is the same given in the anime. Jiraiya goes to find a little extra information on Akatsuki, before taking Naruto along with him. It's simply that the time he spends doing this is much shorter. Jiraiya is a much more responsible person than the filler makes him out to be.__At this point I would also like to call attention to the Hero's Water. Some of you know where it comes from, others don't. It came from the anime special, that they aired in the middle of the Search for Tsunade arc (for some stupid reason. never made sense why they'd air it THEN). I had to think about it for a while, and decided that yes. This event DID occur briefly. It happens just before Itachi shows up. That's where I put it. That's taken care of.__I also want to call attention to the movies. None of them happened. Period. Those movies stank. Well actually, that's a bit harsh. I just don't think they belonged. The first one was okay, but it's still not quite up to snuff for what i think Masashi-san would have written if it had been canon with the actual story. Ah, well.__So that's my explanation. I know, I know, it was all very long winded, but you did get something out of it here. Well thanks again for reading my story. Your patronage is appreciated. I'm working very hard to finish this little project. Please read and review, now. Chapter 13 should be coming soon._

_-bakagaijin_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Naruto flew through the air. Ready to take on his latest challenge. The infant demon, once known as Inoshishi Kanaye. He could feel the power behind that earthen form. There was strength, speed, endurance, and most of all hatred.

As the demon boar rushed the sannin's successor, Naruto launched himself to the right with the use of a bunshin. He then swung a kunai with a rope attached. Using it as a grappling hook, he managed to secure it on one of the ridges along Kanaye's back. Yanking with no small amount of force and chakra, he pulled himself onto the back of his opponent. Inoshishi roared and bucked, uprooting boulders and trees.

Naruto was firmly in place. He had the rope for grip, and he was sticking to the surface of Inoshishi's back with chakra at his feet. It wasn't that much of a challenge for him. He'd ridden Gamabunta long ago, with much greater difficulty. He managed to catch a glimpse of his friends.

'Well, that explains why I'm alone up here. Wish I could help them, but...'

At that moment Naruto felt a sharp pain in his back. He let go of the rope, and was launched forward to the nape of the demon's neck. He twisted around in his landing, and saw the problem. He'd been gored from behind by a smaller boar, made from dirt and rocks. This smaller boar let out a grunt, and charged once more.

It was a feint. The boar rushed head on, but only until the last minute. A second one had formed and came rushing from behind to hit Naruto again. He was tossed into the air with a flip, and then he landed face first. Inoshishi was as hard as the ground.

Naruto rose and wiped the dirt from his face. He let out a low growl. He now faced a legion of smaller boars made from the demon. He wasn't fazed. He smiled at his challenge, and rushed them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (You all know this one, dammit!)

Multiple clones were created. An exact number to match all the boars. Clones and boars faced off in a head on collision. When they met, each of the clones grabbed the boars by the tusks and pushed back against them. The "battlefield" stood still as each opponent faced off in this contest of strength.

* * *

While all this was happening, the rest of the group had their hands full. They weren't facing a demon. They weren't facing a monster. They weren't even facing an enemy. They were fighting a friend. 

A friend. That's what Sai had been; that's what he still was to them. He was their friend, and he was in pain. Forced to fight against his will and altered to be something other than human for that purpose. From the looks of it, there probably wasn't a way to change him back, either.

"Sai..." Sakura looked at her former teammate.

The world was still at this moment. Sai looked into her eyes acknowledging her.

"We'll try to make it quick." Tears rolled down her eyes.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

The wings of ink began to fall apart. They melted and solidified into new forms. If a name had to be given, they'd be called "Sumi Bunshins" (Ink Clones). They took the shape of the original Sai, but were all connected to him by thin tendrils. The clones and their template charged.

It was a delicate dance of ink and flesh. The clones moved in a circle, guided by the ink tendrils. They maneuvered over and under each other, with Sai in the middle; attacking and protecting at the same time. The ninja faced their opponents. They had some difficulty in doing so.

The ink clones weren't like regular clones. They weren't made of something completely solid. Blocking an attack was pointless, as Kiba demonstrated to the others. When he blocked a fist that was thrown at him, the arm merely split and reformed to land a heavy, staining punch on his face. He might have been launched back if his arm hadn't been entangled in ink when he blocked.

Instead the ink wrapped itself around that arm, and yanked it back towards the clone. With a kick to the gut, Kiba was sent careening back again. He was released this time thanks to his faithful partner, Akamaru. The nindog had managed to swipe and disperse the ink which held Kiba captive. Akamaru then bounced from where he landed and regrouped to provide backup for Kiba, as his mount.

'Sakura's promise may be harder than we thought.' Yosei mused.

* * *

"Yare, Yare. It seems these children are putting on quite a show." Zōo mused. "I can honestly say, I don't hate this." 

"Oh yes." Setsuna happily wept. "We can all feel it. Their sorrow."

"Their rage." grinned Gekido.

"Their fear" Osoru was tingling.

"Their pain." Itami's hands were beginning to wring.

"And their hate." Zōo concluded. "It does feel good. To think there was so much of it in this village. More of it in these kids alone, than from the entire continent. All from one blond-headed ninja."

"Soon, grandfather shall feel it for himself!" Setsuna began to cry in a bittersweet tone. "To think of how he has been denied all these years!"

"Enough reminiscing. Keep your eyes on the battle. We can't afford any slip-ups. I hate making mistakes."

"Fear not," Osoru smiled. "When the moment comes, we shall be ready."

Not far away, Naruto- or rather the Narutos- had one the test of strength. Each replicant was able to rip their opponent from the gritty flesh of Inoshishi, and toss them from his back. When more boars were created to take their place, the pack of clones simply grinned. As the stampede ran through something happened. Rather than disrupting in a puff of smoke, when the clones were struck they exploded with a surge of razor-sharp wind blades in all directions.

"Fuujin kara Batsu." (Punishment from Fuujin) The original spoke softly from the back as the rain of soil fell to the true earth below.

"You'll have to do better than that Kanaye." Naruto gloated.

Then came a deep voice in response. "I was thinking the same thing, Naruto."

Inoshishi shook as he spoke. He was growing accustomed to his new form. He rolled over onto his back and back upright in an attempt to squash Naruto. Naruto sensed the roll leaped into the air once again, and with a back flip landed atop the snout of the non-tailed. Naruto looked into Kanaye's left eye and Kanaye looked into Naruto's face.

"This is all your fault, Kyubi filth!"

"Mine?!" Naruto screamed.

"Your existence caused all of this! Had you not been born there would be no need to eradicate you! You're the reason I became this way!"

"Don't you hand ME that!" Naruto shot back. "This is your own damn fault, idiot! You reap what you sew!"

"I was protecting the village!" Inoshishi indignantly declared. "I sought to eradicate two monsters who threatened the very existence of Konoha. What did I get for my troubles?! Lectures! bleeding-hearted enemies! And finally this! Well so be it! The stupidity of an entire village over two affronts to the shinobi way has led to a third monster! It will be this monster, created from their stupidity that will finally destroy them!"

"First you'll have to get through me." Naruto declared.

"That was my plan, kitsushōnen!" (fox-boy!)

The fledgling demon tossed his head upwards launching Naruto high in the sky. Naruto for his part, remained there. Without so much as a hand seal, he had created a miniature vortex to keep him afloat. As he slowly descended towards an area of his choice, he bit his thumb and wiped the blood across his palm. When he landed, he called his for his friends.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (You all know this one too, dammit!)

What happened next was predictable. The frogs heeded the summons of their friend. Gamakichi lowered his body to allow Naruto easier access. Naruto without any words hopped on his friend's back, and pointed to the right. They took off, and the other frogs scattered.

"Yo, Naruto. What's the problem?" Gamakichi inquired.

At that moment Inoshishi launched a number of projectiles at them from his own body. "Iwa no Nageyari!" (Spears of Rock!)

The frog and his summoner were barely able to keep ahead of them. "Take a wild guess." Naruto replied.

"So why didn't you call Pops?" Gamakichi asked.

"He doesn't need to be bothered with this. Strong guys like you, we can take him easy!"

Gamakichi croaked in laughter. "Alright, nii-san. What's the plan?"

Naruto gave his characteristic foxy grin, complete with his chortle. "Heh, heh..."

* * *

Sai had proven to be quite the fierce opponent. He had driven back his friends with very little effort on his part. All but one. Shikamaru. He wasn't in the group.

Suddenly a rain of arrows whistled through the air, and cut the inky tendrils of Sai's clones. The arrows hit the ground and reformed into their original substance, shadows. Shikamaru flew from his tree and released the kage-yumi (look it up), returning it to simple shadow of his. With his other hand he pulled the remaining pole-arm from his back. He came down with a swing of the kage-naginata.

Sai leaped away, and launched ink-shuriken at the shadow-wielder. Shikamaru rotated his arms, deflecting the ink away with his strange weapon. He then rushed forward, jabbing Sai at the face with the foot of the naginata. Sai continually dodged, but was pushed back. Dissipating his remaining weapons, Shikamaru swung his weapon around and upwards.

As he did so, he lengthened his weapon with the extra shades he'd just received from the release of his other weapons. Stretching it to it's furthest reach, he cut away the limb Sai had just put his left foot down upon. The inked man lost his footing and began to plummet. Shikamaru watched him fall, only to twist around swing away from an ink rope.

As he swung two large hands with giant boulders came crashing down on him from either side. Shikamaru had successfully maneuvered Sai into the waiting Chouji's trap. In an instant the young Akamichi sandwiched Sai between his rocks. Then he screamed in pain. Shikamaru looked on to see Sai, form two spikes-one on either side of him- with braces to keep the boulders from crushing him.

Sai looked up at Shikamaru, squarely in the eyes. "I've never seen such ferocity from the two of you. Have I upset you?"

"No." Shikamaru replied.

"It's Ino." Chouji said. "We are fighting for her. She is as a sister to us, and she has lost you. We are angry at that. We are simply trying to put an end to this for her."

"I see." Sai replied back. "Don't give up."

Chouji pulled his hands from the spikes with a grunt, and reduced them to normal size. He backed away to receive treatment from Sakura. Shikamaru had been pulled from the fight by Sasuke. The repatriated ninja spoke to the team leader.

"Time for someone else to try."

Yosei came charging up the tree, leafy tendrils beginning to lash out at Sai. Ink blades merely cut them to mulch.

"Come Sempai." Sai challenged.

"No need to ask." Yosei chirped as he danced up the trees.

At this time Sasuke was moving with Shikamaru through the trees. Out of the bright lights they had created and moving around in through the darkness of the trees. "Where are the others?" Shikamaru asked.

"They are heading to the same place we are. Yosei is buying time for us to come up with a plan."

"Good. We'll need it."

"Hanpatsu no Tsuta kuzu!" ( Ivy-Vine Rebound)

Yosei had covered a small part of the area in Ivy-vines and creepers. They formed the shape of a cube, enclosing both Yosei and Sai within them. Sai could no longer afford to blink. If he did, he would completely miss the movements of his opponent. Yosei was bouncing off the plant walls at incredible speed.

The weaving of the vines acted as a springboard, and Yosei would continually increase in speed. The glimpse to be seen of him was in the brief moments where he had to pause and let the vines catch and repel him to his next landing space. Sai was knocked for a loop. With Yosei moving so fast, it didn't matter whether he caught him with the ink or not; The elder ninja had gained enough acceleration that he would force his way past it.

After several hits, Sai was did the only thing he could do. He lashed out in all directions with the ink.

"Dakokuki no Sumi no Jutsu!" (Ink Thresher Technique!)

The vines were cut to pieces, and sent falling to the forest floor. Yosei flew past where one of the vine-walls had been, and finally came to a stop on a nearby tree. His legs hurt from the amount of stopping force he had received. It would take him a moment to recover. It was a moment he would not get.

Sai's inky limb reached for him, and he had been caught. Ensnared in the watery, black goop, He was pulled away from the tree and brought down to Sai's branch. The ink suspended Yosei making him eye to eye with Sai. It spread along his body, absorbing him inside a pool. Sai, was going to drown him within the ink."

* * *

Shikamaru sat along the branch in his usual thinking stance. He was analyzing the situation. "Neji, Hinata?" 

They shook their heads. "We can't stop the chakra flow. He no longer has a system for it." Neji explained.

"If we block one path, he just makes another." Hinata looked back in the direction of the lights.

"Mmmhmm. Difficult. Chouji, we've already found out that your skills won't affect him..." Shikamaru thought out loud.

"Gomen na sai." Chouji apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry for. At least now we know some things. Sakura, I don't see you making much difference here either... or you Lee..."

"So what can be done?" Lee inquired.

Shikamaru sat there for a minute more in silent thought. Then he opened his eyes, and stood up.

* * *

It had been a while now, since Naruto had concealed himself in the woods. Inoshishi was growing impatient. He began to rip more trees from their roots, stamping the ground, and tearing through the forest. He couldn't find Naruto's scent. All he could smell was frog, and the scent was everywhere. 

He'd seen his enemy ride the frog and perform his specialty- the Kagebunshin. Then they scattered, spreading the scent of frog all over the woods. The monstrous boar just couldn't pinpoint Naruto's location.

"Heh,heh,heh..."

There was a croak.

"Looks like it's working. Why don't we give him what he wants?"

"Sounds good to me." Another croak.

Out from the trees Naruto atop of Gamakichi flew through the air at their gigantic opponent's right side. He turned his head, but too late. Naruto leaped from his amphibious mount and took a deep breath. His entire torso seemed to swell. Gamakichi flew directly at Inoshishi, his skin suddenly turning glossy with a tint of purple.

"Kaeru to Kenjin no Dokasumi no Jutsu!" (Poison mist of the Frog and Sage Technique!)

With Gamakichi's words, Naruto released the power within his lungs. Carefully controlled, the wind held no chakra blades within it, but it held another weapon. The glossy film over Gamakichi's body peeled away in little droplets. A purple tinge filled the air made it's way directly into the demon swine's eyes. Inoshishi screamed in pain, and he thrashed his head.

Naruto and Gamikichi were sent flying by the impact, landed in the trees. "Well that was a great. You can do that on your own next time."

"Relax, it worked didn't it."

"Naaaarruuutooooo..." Inoshishi screamed.

Then, no one could believe what they saw next. The demon boar's eyes began to clear. He turned to look at Naruto and his companion. Unfortunately that wasn't the unbelievable part. As Inoshishi leeched the poison from his system, he copped a squat, and well... a large... mound... of clay plopped onto the earth behind him.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto screamed.

'That is absolutely disgusting." Gamakichi thought to himself.

"Didn't you know clay has the special property to leach out toxins?" Inoshishi sneered.

"Forget it..." Naruto concluded, as he rushed Kanaye head on. "Thanks guys. You did great!"

Although Naruto couldn't see it, Gamakichi gave Naruto a salute before disappearing in a puff of smoke with the rest of his brethren.

"Your little friends abandon you, Kitsuteme?" (fox bastard)

Naruto didn't answer him. 'It's time to end this. I'll have to make a gamble here.'

"Totsugeki Saigo no Uzumaki!" (The Last Assault of Uzumaki!)

All around the battlefield, water began to form. First it came as a mist. Then it seemed more like rain. Finally the whole area was flooded in a whirlpool. The newly-born demon was engulfed in by the waters.

The currents continued to circle over and over again. The demon simply didn't have the strength to fight the currents. All the while Naruto was pumping excessive amounts of wind chakra into the rapids. The spiraling stream contained currents within currents, twisting and cork-screwing anything caught within. Countless items of debris- from trees to boulders, to Inoshishi- would collide with each other. On top of that, the winds beneath the waters were still razor sharp; It was a miracle Inoshishi wasn't cut to ribbons.

One final blast of wind chakra disrupted the flow of the water. The powerful gusts from all sides forced the waters to come together at the center and rise in a pillar. This pillar then collapsed on itself, and water and anything contained within began to rain down. Naruto looked at the scene. He was breathing heavily.

There in that center, a massive muddy form was wriggling. Inoshishi had taken heavy damage. Entire pieces of him were cut away, and he was severely demobilized by the water. His body was no longer a solidified threat of soil.

"Damn you, Naruto! This isn't over yet." Inoshishi squealed in pain, and anger struggling to rise.

Naruto looked at him. "Did you know oil floats on water?"

"Eh?" Kanaye looked at him.

"You should really pay more attention in a fight." Naruto chuckled.

There was a moment of silence. All around him, Kanaye could hear the sizzles of exploding tags.

"Boom!" Naruto smiled.

The tags exploded. Inoshishi was caught within the flames, his body, having absorbed all the oil of the frogs, began to burn from the inside out. His screams of anguish carried over the Land of Fire. Unfortunately for the demon, Naruto wasn't finished. Tired as he was, Naruto had one last thing to do. He pumped wind into the flames, burning it brighter and hotter.

The great fire had become a kiln, and Naruto was indeed baking clay this night. More and more and more chakra enhanced wind was pumped into the fire, until at last there was nothing left to burn. Naruto looked down at the crispy black lump of clay. A small light was still within they eyes of Kanaye, but it was beginning to dim. Inoshishi spoke one final sentence that night, as his body flaked and broke down into pieces.

"This isn't finished, Naruto." The demon's body broke apart, and the light went out.

"It is for now." Naruto remarked, breathing even heavier than before. He removed his mask, to wipe the sweat from his brow.

* * *

The other fighters had seen the end of the battle, but could not take the time to marvel at it. They had problems of their own. Sai was still a threat to them. Also, he was still in pain. They had to end that some how. 

"You should be very proud of Naruto, Sempai. You've taught him well." Sai stated as he controlled a floating Oni's head.

"Arigato. but back to business, yes?" Yosei smiled at him.

The ink-demon head lunged forward with a face to inspire terror. Yosei didn't flinch. He simply stood there, and waited. The surrounding trees began to move. Their limbs swung and pummeled Sai's latest creation.

Sai recalled his ink and simply stared at Yosei. "You're not going all out, Yosei-sempai."

"No. I'm not." Yosei chirped in response.

"Why?"

"I suppose it's because... I owe it to you not to." Yosei continued to catch the piercing stares of Sai.

"Don't get me wrong, kouhai. When I say 'you' I mean all of you. This is really a matter between you and your friends. I'm simply giving you the time you need."

Sai continued to look at him. "Orochimaru would hate you for this."

Yosei cocked his head to one side. "Arigato, once again."

Not another word was spoken between the two. They simply stood there... staring.

Seconds later, shuriken were flying towards Sai from behind. He took a step to the side, and allowed them to fly right past him and straight at Yosei. The ANBU caught the star-shaped blades and took off his mask, revealing that other-worldly smile. He leaned back allowing himself to fall from his perch. As he made his descent he quietly spoke to Sai.

"Looks like they're ready."

Sai turned to face his attacker, only to receive a blast of chakra from behind. He fell forward, and reached across to another tree to catch himself. He didn't have to turn to see who it was. He already knew, but he turned anyway. To do otherwise would have been impolite.

"Evening, Neji." Sai smiled.

Neji remained in his fighting stance. "Sai."

"And wherever there is Neji, there is..."

Bursting onto the scene came the one and only, Rock Lee. Rocketing forward in the air with his arms crossed in front of him and his right leg bent upward, he flew straight at a tree. He swung his arms down and back in a cross body chop. His right leg kicked forward. The end result of which broke a large section of the tree and he flew straight through it.

"Suteki..." (Fantastic/Lovely)

He landed on a branch that was below the break; his right leg extended back, his left leg bent forward at ninety degrees, and his arms up and back. The section of tree he had broken flew ahead of him in large bludgeoning chunks and minuscule splinters. Sai jumped upward to a higher branch, as the chunks of the tree were moving too fast for him stop. The remainder of Lee's tree creaked as it began to fall in the direction the young-nin was standing.

"...IRIGUCHI!" (ENTRY!)

Lee shifted as he spoke, twisting his torso to have his right leg out at his side. His right arm was crooked so the hand was at his waist. His left hand punched straight upwards, breaking the falling tree-top into hundreds of pieces. These pieces scattered and at a blinding speed harpooned themselves into anything that was unlucky enough to be nearby. Neji had just the technique to prevent this, but Sai wasn't so lucky.

The ink-man was speared multiple times and pinned to his tree throughout his body. Ink began to spurt from his mouth and drip from the wounds. Now came Tenten. Waiting inconspicuously at the forest floor, she had hidden with her weapon. A specially designed siege weapon.

Normally she'd be smiling, but at this time she felt no pleasure from the fight. She simply cut the string with her kunai, and released the ammunition within the catapult- three abnormally-sized bola. They flew upwards and wrapped themselves around Sai and the tree, pinning him further. Then Sai really got a shock. Literally.

The moment each end of a bola connected, a surge of stored electrical chakra was released. Normally this kind of power was enough to kill an opponent. Unfortunately Sai's mutation, had only made it painful for him. He was still alive. And awake.

Small pieces of his ink had dried and flaked away, but he was still very much alive. He looked over to Lee. Then he looked at Neji. They were just looking at him. He shook his head.

"This won't help you." he said.

"We already know that."

Sai looked to the forest floor to see Shikamaru there, smoking another cigarette. Something occurred to him.

Within seconds Sai's head had been lopped clean off. Droplets of ink bled through a straight line and dribbled down the body.

"Kagegirochin!" (Shadow Guillotine!)

Shikamaru released his jutsu, and the great beams and gigantic blade of his execution technique dispelled back into the standard shadows of the surrounding trees. Sai's head slid along the cut and fell to the ground below. Black ink gushed from his body at the neck like a geyser. What little ink was in his head, slowly poured from that side of the wound.

Shikamaru took a long puff on his cigarette, and blew a smoke ring. He looked down at Sai's head along with everyone else who had come to join him.

"Well done, oh 'Master of Shadows.' But it won't help you." Sai's head spoke softly to them.

The ink which spilled from his body and head began to move and reform. It floated above them for a moment in a shapeless form. Sai's very being was a living ink-blot, now free of it's container.

"No..." said Shikamaru. "...I didn't think so." He flicked away his smoke.

* * *

"A spectacular fight." said Setsuna. "I am so very sad to see it end." 

Naruto turned to look at him. "Eh?"

The man in a blue yukata backfisted Naruto across the face causing him to reel back. The four other members shot across the sky. The man in yellow released a volley of arrows with inhuman speed. Naruto was too tired to dodge them. Fortunately the heads of these arrows weren't the usual kind.

The shafts of these particular arrows were tipped with a permeable cloth. The moment they hit Naruto they bounce off him, but not before a cloud of marigold colored powder burst from them. He tried to cover his mouth but it was too late. He had breathed in the substance. As he looked at the five assailants his vision began to blur, and he chuckled.

"Something funny, Naruto-san?" Zōo asked.

"I said it was a gamble. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand up to you. I bet... everything on... my... friends." Naruto passed out and fell from the tree.

Itami threw a chain and wrapped it around him, keeping him from hitting the ground. Setsuna helped to pull him back up.

"That's a bet you'll lose." Gekido frowned.

"We don't have time for taunts, Gekido." Zōo scorned. "Itami! Bind him. We leave the second you are done."

* * *

**_Author's Section_**

_Chapter 13... COMPLETE!_

_Hope you liked that one. It was a little tricky to write. Well... I would think you know the score at this point. I look forward to your reviews. Chapter 14 is in progress... until next time. Same Shinobi time, same Shinobi channel!_

_-bakagaijin_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Sai's inky, black, and shapeless form wrapped around a tree. Despite the fact that he no longer had possession of eyes, ears, or a mouth he could still see, hear, and talk. He looked down upon the group of ninja now facing him, and something didn't quite click. Below him were Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee; and knowing Yosei, he guessed the ANBU to be watching nearby. Artistically speaking, there wasn't just an imbalance but also a contrast; one that was much too deep.

"Where are the others?" He questioned.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he continued to smoke. "I think you know the answer to that question."

"... of course..." Sai should have guessed. They split off to provide Naruto with aid. He was definitely going to need it.

"Well then..." Sai removed himself from the tree.

* * *

Not far away, the rest of the group was making their way towards what they believed to be Naruto's location. It was the last place they had seen Inoshishi. Normally there might be a brief moment where the ninjas would stop on a tree. A pause of several seconds. There was no pause this time.

They barely touched the hard surfaces before propelling forward again. The wind whistled as they flew through the air. Each one of them was moving at their top speed. Of course, no one was moving faster than Hinata. Beyond all reason, she had become like a missile in the sky; surpassing even those who'd been trained by the Sannin in their group in terms of speed.

The others had tried to get her to slow down. It was no use, she was moving so fast the wind blocked out all sound from her ears. It was just as well. She had the best eyes for this. So she was first in line, followed by Sasuke and Sakura, then Kiba and Shino with Akamaru.

Hinata's eyes caught something she didn't like.

"We have to hurry!" She called back. She then began to move even faster.

"Whaa?!" Sakura couldn't believe it. "She was holding back?"

"Hmm. I don't think so." said Sasuke.

"Then how can she move so fast?" Sakura questioned.

"You of all people should understand such things, Sakura." Shino commented.

"We should try to catch up." Sasuke replied, before anything else could be said.

* * *

The battle between the four ninja who'd been left behind wasn't exactly a smooth one. Sai's shapeless form was quite a difficult thing to combat. It was in no way limited to such basic rules as a human body would be. It could divide, re-merge, shift, sharpen, dull, and ensnare. Though that's not to say it had no limitations.

Sai's attack range, though quite large was limited within a scope. He could stretch yards away if he remained a single blob, but separate pieces of him had to remain within a fifteen feet of each other or they'd revert to normal ink. Sai was rather strong and flexible, but as he was a liquid he could easily be blocked or diverted if one had the knowledge of how to do so. Shikamaru being who he was, had that knowledge. He willingly shared it with his teammates who made use of it.

So the match was seemingly at a stalemate. Sai's attacks couldn't hit the team, and the team had no real way of damaging Sai. All attempts on either side was futile. The "Gentle-Fist" couldn't harm him, and neither could the "Heavy-Fist." Shikamaru could cause some damage with his multiple shadow formations, but Sai always healed.

Tenten's weapons weren't of any real use, except for the incendiaries. Sai could easily dodge them and so she had avoided using them. If they weren't careful, they could wind up within the flames of their own making. They tried other tactics such as containing him. Shikamaru attempted something of a shadow-formed inkwell or pot, but it was never strong enough to hold Sai.

Though Sai had been caught once or twice, it left them with their original problem. How to deal with him. They couldn't physically kill him. They didn't have the means. Nothing they possessed that could hurt Sai, would be fast enough to work. So eventually they had to give up on that idea.

'Geez.' thought Shikamaru. 'Where is that freaky ANBU guy? I'd have thought he'd be doing something by now!'

"This is not going very well." Neji commented. He thrust out his palm to send forth a surge of chakra in Sai, to keep from being enveloped.

Sai backed away and hid in the trees, with Neji watching his every move. "Do you have anything new to tell me?" Shikamaru commented.

"Actually yes." Neji replied.

"Well spill it!" Tenten scorned. She was forced to toss two special "lightning kunai" at Sai to keep him at bay and away from Lee.

"It's his chakra. Aside from what I've already told you, it's no different from ours."

"How does that help us?" Lee asked.

"I know." Shikamaru replied. "It means that he'll eventually run out, just like we do. The problem is we can't wait that long."

"I'm surprised at you Shikamaru-chan." Yosei finally reemerged, chuckling in mockery of the young genius.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tenten inquired, on behalf of Shikamaru.

"Oh, you know..." Yosei answered. He snapped his hand, which caused overhanging pods to burst, and take hold of Sai with their emerging seeds and tendrils.

In a way they couldn't understand, the four other ninja watched as it pulled Sai away from them in his latest attack, and caused him to splatter on the ground. "You don't mind if I help do you?" Yosei asked, voice ringing through the air like a crystal bell.

* * *

Hinata was of course, the first one to arrive on the scene. She glided through the air, arms stretched out at her sides. She landed majestically on the branch closest to the six men- her beloved Naruto, and the men who had taken him from her. She eyed them all with her fury unchecked. She was ready to kill.

'They may be strong, but they're cowards!' She thought to herself.

She looked Naruto over , for what seemed to be an excruciatingly long time. He was bound in the chain of the one dressed in purple. His face had been painted with strange markings. She looked to his hands and feet. One of the men had taken his jacket- the jacket SHE gave him- and cut it to strips of leather, binding his hands and feet.

That was the final insult. "You let him go, right now!"

The one in black looked at her. "No."

They all had to move out of the way. In an instant, she had attacked them with her Jyuken. Countless needles made from her chakra were sent flying. They pierced everything they touched and then dissipated. When her first volley had ceased, they poked their heads out to look at her. Her face was dark and grim.

If the others had been there, they would be amazed. This wasn't the Hinata they knew. They knew she had gotten stronger. In a way she was always strong, but she was still Hinata. The quiet, cautious, and gentle girl, who was so much unlike the typical Hyuga clan member.

Yet here she was. Strong, brazen, and anything but gentle. Only one person had ever managed to anger Hinata, and he was encased in shell of iron filings at the bottom of a gorge. Yet, compared to this, that fight had merely "annoyed" Hinata. She was something else now.

"I'm beginning to see why he chose her." Gekido chuckled. "Her rage is delicious."

Zōo didn't bother to look at them. "Deal with her."

Itami stood back, clutching to Naruto tightly. The rest of them prepared themselves. They darted out of the way again. She flew in out of nowhere, and slammed her palm onto their tree. The space where she had hit shattered into saw dust and the top trunk flew away.

Gekido was the first to counter strike. He flew up from the ground behind her, and brought down his weapons. She had vanished in a flurry of white feathers, and his war-mace only struck and decimated the tree she'd been standing on. He looked up to see her coming down ready to strike. He blocked her with his second mace, and grinned like a mad beast.

"A 'Feather-Body Flicker.' Impressive." He pushed up with the mace forcing her to back flip on a nearby tree.

Then she was in for a surprise. Two massive red orbs of chakra came flying directly towards her from either side. She back flipped again landing on another tree. One of the red orbs came flying for her again, but she struck at it wither her Jyuken. A hole as large as herself appeared and she passed straight through it unharmed.

Gekido was frowning at her. He held the two maces out in front of him, with their red chakra extensions retracting. "I may have been wrong about these kids. It's pissing me off!"

Hinata wasn't speaking anymore. She was beyond words at this point. She took her stance and began. Leaping into the air she began her signature maneuver.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō Biyouhan!" (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Second Version!)

She began to spin like a top. Her palms outstretched she was a blur of motion flying through the air. Levitated by the technique itself, she released her blades of chakra. They were strong, and sharp. With their wind element added to it, everything that was caught within their path was cut to ribbons.

"Incredible." Itami commented. "Now I can see why he chose her."

"Yes..." Zōo replied. "She'll be quite the vixen."

Zōo bent himself slightly in a crouching stance. Hinata was rising higher and higher into the air, allowing her blades to reach further. He had decided to end this. Time was running out. Crouched in his stance he placed his hand on the jian.

He let go of his sword. It was so fast no one could see it. But they did feel it. Hinata's technique was stopped cold. She hung there for a moment, before she felt the sharp pain in her body.

She fell lifelessly, already unconscious. Setsuna leaped through the air and took her in his arms. He plucked the two arrow shafts from her body, and tossed them to his comrade. Osoru replaced them in his quiver. He then took Hinata from Setsuna and went to work.

* * *

"Their chakra signature's disappeared!" Sasuke announced.

"Not Good!" Sakura called out!

"Hinata!" Kiba rushed forward now between them. Akamaru then rushed between his legs on the next jump to once again serve as his mount.

"Hurry!" Shino had abandoned leaping all together, and commanded his bugs to carry him. He was flying through the air at Sasuke's right.

They threw caution to the wind and rushed to their friends. They kept their current formation and kept their weapons at the ready. Then Kiba noticed something.

"Stop!" He called out!

He reached down and picked up two articles of clothing. Naruto's mask, and a piece of cloth torn from Hinata's jacket. He growled as he handed them to the others.

* * *

Sai had reformed himself after he pulled his body from the net of pods and seedlings. He gave himself a full sized body this time. A shape of ink to slightly different from before. First a body in the shape of his original. As he stood there it began to shift and grow.

His face and body remained largely the same as the original- humanoid. Yet the hair seemed to lengthen and spike slightly. He grew taller, and his fingers were clawed. Out of his back large scythe like blades seemed to sprout; two on each side. He appeared solid and yet the ink would flow and shift around itself, glistening with the reflection of light.

He looked down at the net, and noticed its dark color. When Yosei launched another attack he slashed at it with one of the body scythes and stepped to the side. The scythe broke off and was carried away. He watched as the flora absorbed the small piece of his body. He turned to look at his former comrade.

"Very interesting. You absorb my body with the plants."

"I think that's fairly obvious." Shikamaru commented.

Yosei didn't speak. He simply ran his hand through a set of seals. He disappeared within a flicker of apple-blossoms and emerged behind Sai. He came down with what appeared to be a wooden spike in each hand. Sai instinctively moved away.

From the safety of his new position he watched the spikes take root and grow to become saplings. He wasn't safe for long however, as Yosei had created clones. Each one attacking with the same weapons. He ducked underneath one, catching it by the foot with an inky lasso formed at the right hand. He threw that one into the second, watching them each fall apart into a mess of vines.

Just as the third clone was about to run him through from behind, Sai's midsection become a circular saw-blade bisecting the clone and forcing it to disperse into another pile of vines. He dispersed his form as a volley of these root-like weapons were launched at him, inking his way over to a small clearing. It was there that Neji sprung his attack. Sai was once again on the receiving end of the Jyuken.

At first, he didn't really care. There was some discomfort but no real harm could be caused to him. He simply waited for the attack to end and then he would force his spattered form to re-merge... or so he thought. Just as Neji had successfully finished his attack, Tenten let fly a volley of her own. Taking a page from Naruto's book, she had managed to create five kage bunshins.

She fired off arrows at the five largest pieces that was Sai's body. Not just ordinary arrows, either. Yosei had created ones made of the roots he used earlier. They flew faster and more accurately with Tenten's weapons expertise behind them. The first one hit it's mark, and it brought down a glob of ink, sprouting into a small wild garden of bellflowers, lilies, and night-blooming roses; soaking up the black watery mass.

One more arrow hit it's mark becoming a maple sapling. The remaining three were dodged as Sai's ink blots reshaped into rings, causing the arrows to pass through without harming him. He lashed out at the clones with ink javelins. One by one they popped, and the original Tenten was about to be run through herself. Some rather quick thinking became the cause of her rescue, as Shikamaru erected another shield to block it.

Lee grabbed her and pulled her back into the shadows. Shikamaru began to attack with more of his shadow weapons. At first Sai was unconcerned. He had seen the move before, and was able to dodge and disarm the young genius quite quickly. Then he received a surprise as Shikamaru created a thresher from the surrounding shadows. Sai was once again split into separate pieces.

"My shadow isn't the only thing I can make a weapon from." He said, tossing away the butt of his smoke.

Once more a section of Sai's body vanished. Soaked into the hanging ivy that was now wrapped around a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"More of senpai's seeds... hidden in your shadows." Sai remarked.

"You got it." Shikamaru smirked.

Then a hand came up from the ground impaling the last of Sai's form. It instantly grew to a pine sapling and took root. Sai was soaked up, and Yosei emerged from the sapling. They looked around, surveying the scene.

"Is it done?" Tenten asked.

* * *

"It's about time you got here."

Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura turned to the voice. It was an unfamiliar one.

"Who's there?" Demanded the pink-haired kunoichi.

It was then that a small figure with a straw-hat flew from the shadows. Landing on a nearby branch it gave a low bow and spoke to them again. "Greetings. I am one of the personal summons for Hyuga Hinata."

"Summons?" Kiba repeated.

"Hinata has learned to summon?" Shino was rather surprised. He didn't know there was yet another summon contract for Konoha.

"Indeed she can, but now is not the time for idle discussion."

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata stopped only once. She knew she was too far ahead of the group, and she didn't care. Still she couldn't go in there half-cocked. That could only get Naruto further hurt. She looked over at where Naruto's chakra signature was located; it was fading fast._

_'If this is not the time for it, then such a time will never come.'_

_She pricked her thumb with a chakra needle and ran through the seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

_She slapped her hand down on a branch and waited for her summon to appear. The white smoke cleared and there he stood, eagerly awaiting orders._

"_Watch me from the shadows. Should I be captured or killed you are to lead my teammates to wherever my enemies take Naruto. Do not dis-spell until Naruto has seen you. I must still keep my promise."_

_He bowed in understanding. "Be careful, my lady. Mother greatly cares for you."_

"_I know." Hinata replied. "I'm grateful."_

_She left her summon to confront the Dark Five. A few moments later he could hear her._

"_Let him go, right now!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"... I observed the fight. She did well, but fell in the end. How could she not against four ninjas, each one stronger than a Sannin?"

"What became of her?" Shino asked.

"Captured, like Naruto. It seems they have an interest in her as well."

"Can you do as she asked?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes." There came a soft hoot. "Follow my directions."

The figure flapped its wings softly and silently. It landed on Shino's shoulder, and turned itself to face front. Shino didn't wince at the talons. The summon had refrained from piercing his ANBU armor.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked of the small gray bird.

"I am Fukurōsekkou" he hooted (Owl-scout). "It is an honor to meet you all."

* * *

_(A/N)- I've decided to give you all a sample of the first chapter to "Sunaarashiden." Enjoy._

The man had the hair color which bordered between red and brown. He possessed black circles under his eyes, and a scar in the character of "love" etched on his forehead. His pale face was given a dash of color with the goatee on his chin. He was Subaku no Gaara. The Fifth- and quite possibly the last- Kazekage.

* * *

_Author's Section_

_Hinata's summon revealed! Now you know what they are... but what can they do? You'll just have to wait to find out. Mwahahaha! I've been waiting for the right time to spring that on you. Now seemed appropriate. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it. Please review, and spread the word._

_-bakagaijin_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Is it done?" Tenten asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sai's voice called out

There was a small rumble in the forest, followed by a loud crack. Several of the saplings splintered, as Sai once again reformed himself. The flowers and the vines also began to snap as ink oozed from multiple locations and rejoined. The five of them looked on as Sai began to grind the plant matter.

"Don't you know where ink comes from?" He asked. "It's not just coal."

"Oh, dear..." Lee said.

They dived out of the way. Sai redoubled his assault. Inky tendrils lashed out twice as fast as before. It had happened. He could not hold back any longer.

Sai had seemingly been lashing out randomly in all directions. However that was not actually the case. He hadn't just been attacking the team, he was attacking the area around the team. Trees of all sizes were reduced to shivers, and debris from the earth was kicked up. Everyone took at least some damage from this attack.

"My, my, my..." Yosei giggled. "He certainly is relentless."

"It's how they made him." Shikamaru gloomily observed.

"This is proving to be an exceptional challenge." Lee huffed. "One that may be beyond our skills."

Neji looked at Lee with a raised eyebrow. "Giving up?"

This caught his attention. He looked at Neji and then at Tenten, who simply smiled at him and crossed her arms in a way that said "answer the question."

"Not on your life!" Lee exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it." Yosei took off his mask and smiled. "Alright, kids. The gloves are off now. We're not just serious. We're DEADLY serious."

"Shino would say something about 'Trump Cards.'" Shikamaru chuckled.

A large rock shattered one of the nearby trees.

"Time to go." Yosei smirked.

He dashed away before anyone else could blink. Sai's onslaught had continued unabated. He heeded no change or warning of any kind. His mind was almost completely lost now. The Dark Five's hold on him strengthened every passing second. Then the full extent of Sai's cursed power would be unleashed.

They wanted this finished before it came to that. All their actions were geared toward that end. Shikamaru moved further away with his group. His mind was bent on the battle at hand. It was do or die time; checkmate for either side.

'Checkmate... That's it!' Shikamaru began to smile. "Our dragon-king is already in play."

The others looked at him. He gave them a very interesting smile.

Meanwhile...

The aforementioned "Dragon-king," was indeed making his play. After a few quick hand seals, Yosei unleashed his next technique. The overhanging vines within trees stretched out and inter weaved. They caught all the debris thrown in their direction. Yosei focused on the net, keeping it intact as the vines were stretched. Then he smiled.

"Kai!"

The net snapped forward returning everything that Sai had thrown. They rocketed towards Sai, who only continued to uproot debris. The two opposing forces met in mid air, colliding together in explosive force. Backlash occurred on both sides. Yosei was forced to accept some wounds, as Sai's inky form was torn asunder.

Despite some small branches impaling his left leg, ribs, and right forearm, Yosei continued. He cast more of his seeds, they seemed to take the place of any shuriken he might carry. Over and over he launched them. Sai continued to evade, splitting and remerging, twisting and bending. Yosei never hit his mark.

"Tired, senpai?" Sai asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Yosei giggled.

It was then that Sai realized too late. Yosei wasn't trying to hit him. All around them, various plants had taken root, and grown beyond the stage of saplings. Trees shrubs and flowers. It was a dangerous place for him to be. Yosei once again controlled the field. He liked to play games; there was no way to tell which plants were harmless and which could mean potential death.

Returning to the other four, they had been observing at a safe distance.

"The dragon-king was well played." He eyed the field and knew within seconds what Yosei wanted to do. A blooming chrysanthemum under his foot told him that Yosei was aware of them, and counting on them.

"Kirin! Move to position. Phoenix, be ready!"

"Hai, came two voices."

"Ever the Shogi player." Neji commented.

"You should try it sometime." Shikamaru replied.

* * *

"We are most definitely on the right track." The little owl hooted.

"E-T-A?" Shino asked.

"Five minutes." Fukurōsekkou replied.

Sakura tried to keep her eyes on the path, but she couldn't help looking back at their new companion now and again. Kiba on the other hand was quite fascinated.

"So what can you owls do?"

"I can't tell you." Fukurōsekkou said.

"Where'd you come from?" Kiba asked.

"I can't tell you." said Fukurōsekkou.

"Are there a lot of you?" Kiba insisted.

"Yes." Fukurōsekkou finally answered.

"Who--"

"That's enough Kiba." Sasuke interrupted him.

Kiba was about to tell him to shove it up his ass, when Shino added his two cents.

"Naruto and Hinata are still in danger."

At that Kiba bit his tongue.

"Do you have a plan?" Fukurōsekkou asked.

* * *

Hinata awoke to see a struggling Naruto. He was fighting against two of the Dark Five. The one in red, whom she remembered as Gekido, and the one in yellow, named Osoru. It was coming back to her. She had gone on the offensive in the hopes of rescuing Naruto, but ended up a captive herself.

Naruto was quite angry to see her at their mercy and was fighting to get her out. Unfortunately he had exhausted his chakra, and wasn't in much of a condition to fight. Still, it was rather impressive that they required two men just to keep him back. Normally Hinata would be blushing madly at both Naruto's physical abilities and how they were directed at her, but she couldn't be concerned with romance right now. She needed to focus.

She watched as the one in red lost his temper, and struck Naruto in the stomach. She was infuriated, but her cry of objection was drowned out by the other four. Whoever they were, they did not want Naruto harmed. At least not in the physical sense.

"Be careful, you hot-head!" Osoru scorned.

"We had to get him tied down somehow, dammit!" was Gekido's retort.

With the air knocked out of him, they had an easier time of restraining the blond. They chained him down by the hands and feet. Once locked in, an orange-red light began to glow from four pillars which surrounded them. The light reached the center and began to form a circle with some sort of pattern. Naruto was of course in the center.

The moment the pattern was complete the energy seemed to drain out of Naruto once more. This is when she made another protest. This one was actually heard this time, and the Dark Five turned to face her. The man in the cheongsam and opera mask rose from his seat and looked at her. He crossed the short distance and held her hand in his face.

"So, you're awake at last." He removed the tape from her mouth, allowing her to speak.

"What have you done to him?" She demanded.

"Ah, such love. Caring more about his condition than your own. I can't say I hate it... but I'm not sure I like it either."

"Answer me!" She yelled.

"I apologize. We all tend to stray from the conversation a little. We have merely restrained him. Now he is ready for the ritual. We need only attend to you, okusama."

"Ritual? What ritual? What are you planning to do?" She tried to needle out a little more information. Every bit would be useful.

"You'll find out." The one in blue, Setsuna, said in a half-weep half-chuckle.

He reached his hand forward and was about to unzip her jacket, when a purple clad hand caught it by the wrist. He looked down at it. He seemed rather surprised to find someone stopping him. The owner gave him a dirty look. He pulled his hand away.

"Normally, I would love to see you having fun, brother. But you should know better in this case. Now run along. I'm sure Zōo has some task for you."

Hinata watched as the purple clad warrior, Itami, swayed her hip in a posture of disapproval. She was rather surprised.

"I'm sorry, sister." Setsuna began to weep. "I've just had so little time to play on this mission. I'll be good."

He leaned down and to Hinata's surprise, kissed Itami. Their mouths opened for a moment, and they blatantly massaged tongues. Itami put a stop to this shortly, and shooed him away. She then turned to Hinata.

"Older brothers. What can you do?" Itami shrugged.

"You are siblings?" Hinata asked with a disgusted look.

"Obviously." Itami responded. She reached into her pouch, and pulled out a large vial.

"And you're a woman?" Hinata asked this question with even more surprise. The purple-clad ninja had originally been a man in the forest.

"Ah, that's right, I released the technique. It is a henge I use to travel freely. It pains me to say this, but we can't talk anymore. I have to get you ready, obaa-san."

"Obaa-san?"

Hinata wasn't able to ask any more questions. Itami opened the vial and forced it under Hinata's nose. She immediately fell asleep. She was then taken by Itami to an underground chamber. She was laid atop a table and stripped bare.

Unconscious and exposed to the cold air, her body shivered. Itami marveled at her beauty. Creamy skin. Dark hair. Curves in all the right places and of all the right sizes.

"Such beauty. I'm jealous, obaa-san."

* * *

Yosei gave another giggle at the ink blot, which was reforming itself into the original Sai's image. "I've caaaaught youuuuu." He teased.

Sai looked at him, but did not respond to his childlike taunt. He focused on the area around him. He didn't know which plant was going to attack him, but he would be ready. He sprouted two more heads so he could see in all directions. Yosei giggled again.

"You look ridiculous."

"And you are absurd." Sai replied. He was a little annoyed at his opponent's behavior.

That was the opportunity they'd been waiting for. The "Kirin," made his dynamic entry. Lee launched himself at Sai. His foot connected with the second head on Sai's shoulders, and much to Sai's surprise he sent the ink-man flying. Yosei blinked.

Sai flew straight through the woods, breaking several branches, and one tree. His body deformed and became a shapeless ink-blot once more. He spattered across the next tree in his direct path. This was over twelve yards away.

"How did you do that?" He asked with wonder.

"I'm sorry, but that will have to wait, Yosei-senpai. We're not finished here yet."

Just as Sai had finished re-forming, the next wave came.

"Enter the Phoenix!"

The cry from above caught Sai's attention. Looking up he saw the usual flaming arrows. He reached back and used a pair of trees to sling-shot himself away and into the sky. Looking down he saw the pattern that Tenten had made. The arrows landed forming the shape of a large bird in the fire. With Tenten, weapons were an art form.

"'Enter the Phoenix' indeed." Sai said. "I guess the black hawk should match, the fires."

It was then that Sai transformed his body into a great raptor. It had no resemblance to any actual species of predatory bird, but it was clearly a hawk from the creative mind of the Konoha's best selling artist. Sai had caught sight of Tenten and began to swoop down upon her. However, in mid flight he had been caught once again. The knight had re-appeared.

Multiple tendrils had reached out and caught Sai in shadowy lassos. They jerked his body back and off to the right forcing him several more yards away. Once more Sai's body splattered around the field. Once again he began to reform himself. These attacks were impressive, but could cause no real damage to Sai's new form.

Shikamaru spoke over the radio. "Soaring Eagle!"

"Roger."

Neji sat upon the arm of a shadowy siege engine. A catapult Shikamaru had created for the final move in his strategy. Everything hinged on this. Neji cut the shadow rope with a chakra enhanced chop and sent himself flying. He flew at incredible speed.

His Byakugan already activated, he say everything before him. At speeds that would liquify the human body on impact, he sailed through the forest. Without stopping, he would bounce from tree to tree and maintain the speed gifted to him by Shikamaru's ingenious technique. It really was brilliant. Neji was the only one who could pull this off.

At last Neji came upon his target. The freshly reformed Sai. He twisted his body upright, and prepared. Sai watched Neji fly forth at a speed incomprehensible. The Neji looked, it was as if there really was a soaring eagle bearing down on him. Neji reached out with as much chakra as he could amass in his feet. He struck with a dropkick, sending that chakra into Sai's inky body, which spread throughout and sent him flying a good mile.

Neji flipped backwards upon impact with Sai, and landed safely on the ground. He was breathing heavily. What he accomplished was no easy feet. The others came walking up softly behind him. Shikamaru clapped his shoulder.

"Good job."

"I knew you kids could do it." Yosei cheered. "Come on now. You still need to declare your victory, 'Shogi-master.'"

Sai had finally landed with a loud crash. It took him a long time to start to reform his body. Eventually, several large globs had begun to form and were drifting back towards each other. That's when the strategy came to a close. Sai was under siege.

All around him, white misty bodies sprang forth from the surrounding trees. Some were child-sized, others were the size of an adult. They moved forward and grabbed the many parts of Sai's body, and dragged them back to their trees. Poor Sai fought back, but the spirits were more than capable of taking him down. Sai's body was once again being forcefully absorbed into the trees.

Nearby a group of onlookers observed the scene. Yosei had to shake Shikamaru out of his stare, so he could say the final words. "Sai..."

The glob nearest the group shifted slightly to form his face. It was held there by several of the white spirits. "Shikamaru."

"... Checkmate." Shikamaru said.

Sai smiled. "It was a good game."

"Sai?" Shikamaru looked at him with a sad look. "Is... there something you want me to tell Ino?"

"Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I love her." A tear of ink rolled down Sai's cheek once more. It stayed there.

"I'm sure she knows, but I'll tell her. And don't worry. Chouji and I... we'll look after her." Shikamaru gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sai." Yosei spoke. Everyone turned to look at him. "You'll be okay... my family will take care of you."

Sai looked at him. He wasn't sure what to make of that. But he thought he understood what Yosei was trying to say. "I see. Thank you. All of you."

That was it. The last piece of Sai's body was absorbed into the trees. He was never seen or heard from again. While the official records stated that he would die that evening, the truth is that something else had happened entirely. Only Yosei knew the whole story, and he only told it to one person- Ino.

"What... what were those?" Tenten asked.

"Kodama." Yosei answered. "They agreed to help us. That's why I had you all bring him here. This is a sacred grove."

They had more questions, but Shikamaru knew they had other priorities. "Come on. We need to catch up to the others."

* * *

**_Author's Section_**

_Well. There it is. Chapter 15. The end of Sai. I know of few of you will be worried by this. One reviewer commented that he would stop reading if this occurred. I want to make certain those of you who are like-minded don't stop enjoying my fic prematurely. Hinata was not, and is not going to be, raped. So rest at ease. At least, as far as that little worry of yours is concerned. Other fates will be bestowed upon her, and Naruto as well._

_Mwahahahaha. Read and review._

_-bakagaijin._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

Once more Naruto found himself in front of the Kyubi's cage. However, this time's visit didn't occur by Naruto seeking out this place within his subconscious. Rather he had been thrust here when he lost consciousness.

**Welcome back, Naruto.**

"Kyubi.**" **He replied. "Did I pass out again?"

**Got it in one. You really have been improving. It's almost a shame.**

Naruto looked at him. "What is?"

**This is it for you, kit. I hope you had at least a little fun with that girl, because you are never going to be with her again.**

Naruto had felt something very heavy drop to the bottom of his stomach. "What in the HELL are you talking about?" He didn't try to mask the fear. Hinata was too important for bravado.

Kyubi no Kitsune chuckled. **I mean your life is over. Finished. Kaput. My plan is nearing completion.**

"Plan?" Naruto looked at the Kyubi in one eye. They stared at each other for a moment.

**Think about it Naruto.**

That's exactly what Naruto did. His plan... Kyubi's plan. Everything that was going on. The Dark Five. His kidnapping. Kanaye. All of it. Through this entire mess, Kyubi refused to give Naruto any help. Not that he really wanted any, but when Naruto was on the verge of dying he wasn't going to turn down a chance to stay alive... Kyubi didn't want to die either. So, if he wasn't going to give Naruto chakra... than that meant..."

**Bingo.** Kyubi chuckled again. **That look in your eye tells me you've figured it out.**

Naruto looked up at him. "I heard one thing before I passed out. One of them apologized to me. Called me 'Ojii-san.'"

**Actually they were talking to me. Though I suppose it's not unreasonable to place you in that category now.** The great Kitsune grinned at him. **I told you to have more fun in your life, Kit. You lost your chance.**

* * *

It didn't take long for Hinata to wake up. Itami only wanted her to sleep long enough to be re-bound. She stood there in her chains, redressed. She couldn't say she was happy to have been exposed, but her embarrassment was minimal in the knowledge that it was a woman who had done the changing. Now the only question was "why?"

Why all of this? Why Naruto? She could only assume it had something to do with the Fox trapped within him, but there had to be more. Why go to such lengths for him? Why take her as well, and why call her "Obaa-san?"

None of it seemed right. She looked down to see the outfit she had been placed in. She now wore a pure white kimono, with an obi tied around the waist. The obi held the pattern of foxes running along the fabric. Her hair had been tied in a bun, with a loose curtain to drape her neck.

"You are the very image of purity." Itami complimented her. "I know he will be pleased."

"He who?" Hinata whispered. She felt drained.

"I really shouldn't spoil the surprise. You'll find out." Itami smiled, and drank from her canteen.

* * *

Time passed. The remaining crew were absolutely puzzled. Once more they were faced with a barrier that prevented them from lending any aid to their comrades. Unfortunately this one was different. It was stronger- it was almost inhuman. 

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Konohamaru vented. He was extremely frustrated to have missed out on the earlier action.

Shikamaru kept looking at the impediment before them. "I don't know." He honestly replied.

Everyone sighed. What could they do? If Shikamaru didn't have the answer, then there was little hope for them. Yet they hadn't given up. Shikamaru was sitting there- eyes closed, and his hands in their habitual formation.

He was thinking. That was always a good sign. It meant that there was still hope. Still a way out of this mess. In the meantime, they had to make themselves as ready as possible.

No one was as proficient at first aid as Sakura, but they all knew a thing or two about field wounds. Minor injuries were dealt with. They bandaged themselves up, and sat back to rest. The more serious of hurts were looked over by Sakura. If they required Medic Jutsu she would use it, and if not, the job would fall to Tenten; who would then apply basic field medicine.

"The Kids," or Konohamaru's group were placed on look-out. Of course, Konohamaru wasn't too pleased with the most recent turn of events. They had all come out here to rescue Naruto, and ended up not only losing him a second time, but Hinata had now been taken along with him. What was worse, he and his teammates had missed most of the action. Because they had been sent so far away from the rest of them in a search for Naruto, they had of course been the last to return.

The time it took forced them to miss out. What's more, they weren't even targeted. The enemy was so unconcerned about what they could do, that the Konohamaru Corps were completely ignored. They didn't even bother to set up a diversion for them. Oh yeah, Konohamaru was pissed- and Udon and Moegi weren't exactly happy either.

A long time had passed since they were children. Each one of them had become Chunin at this point. Unlike Naruto, and the others, their careers had been... run of the mill. Their missions were typical of Genin, their training was the same, and their tests were hardly challenging. When were they going to be able to prove themselves? When were they going to get a chance to REALLY be the ninjas they knew they could be?

'Damnit!' Konohamaru thought to himself.

No he wasn't happy, but for now he was semi-placated. At least he was still useful. Unmarred, the Konohamaru Corps were perfect to be the look-outs. Rested, unscathed, and eager, they could truly keep the group safe and informed. Or so they thought.

"What are you all just sitting around for?

Everyone turned to see him. "The Great Toad-Sage Jiraiya," had made his appearance. He was just outside the group, looking at them with a frown on his face. He was well past the perimeter where the kids had been on guard.

"How the hell di-" Konohamaru began. He had been cut off.

"It's okay, Konohamaru. " Shikamaru spoke without opening his eyes. "If Neji and Kiba couldn't detect him, there's no way you could have. What can you expect from the Sannin?"

Jiraiya chuckled. Konohamaru didn't look pleased, but he accepted what had happened with silence, and continued vigilance. It helped that this was Naruto's teacher.

"To answer your question, the team is licking it's wounds. At the same time, we are attempting to solve this latest puzzle here." Shikamaru jerked his head towards the barrier.

Jiraiya shifted the arm in a sling for better comfort, and then walked over to the barrier. He eyed it with all seriousness. "What can you tell me?"

"It's exactly what it looks like." Kiba spoke. Shikamaru let it go.

"I see." Jiraiya continued to stand there and look at the latest challenge.

It was a dome, much like the one they had encountered in Konoha. However, this dome was not a pure substance of chakra. This technique was a Doton- Earth Release. He couldn't help but marvel at it. He was looking at a barrier of pure diamonds.

"Hmmm. With something like this, I'd have every woman in every hidden village at my feet." Jiraiya laughed with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

The others just looked at him; sweat drops forming on their brows.

"Sadly, it's of no use to me. This isn't just diamond is it? Or Sakura would have been able to punch straight through." He turned and smiled, the pink tinge gone.

"No. I couldn't break through. It's not just diamond, it has chakra running throughout and strengthening the structure. Any force against it is evenly distributed and then returned to the point of origin, amplified." Between the start and the ending of this explanation, Sakura had walked to a spot next to Jiraiya.

Everyone followed suit, with the exception of Sasuke. "It knocked her back a good seven yards. I had to summon a snake to keep her from getting injured."

"What other attempts have you made?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Once Sakura was safe, I had Sasuke order his summon to burrow underground and attempt to get in that way. It was a long shot, but at least we know that the barrier is actually a sphere. We can't go over, under, or through it." Shikamaru answered.

Jiraiya looked at the diamond barrier one more time, and then he smiled ruefully. "I see. Have you noticed the "coup de grâce?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I did."

"What?" asked Kiba.

"There are seals encased within the diamonds." Sasuke replied. His Sharingan was active. "They each carry the same amount of chakra as a human being. They are written in human blood, on human skin."

Everyone looked at Neji, who's Byakugan was also active. He nodded in confirmation. Tenten wanted to throw up.

"These people are sick!" Konohamaru yelled. He comforted a rather green-faced Moegi.

"But they are also brilliant." Shino replied. Everyone looked at him.

"Not so much brilliant, as well practiced." The little owl, who had apparently been napping on his shoulder spoke up.

"Do you know something, about this?" Lee asked. He offered an open packet of dried meat to Fukurōsekkou.

The young owl hooted, and plucked a square piece of meat from the bag. He gulped it down whole. "Mmmm. Deer meat. Yes. I do indeed know everything about this barrier, and the people who erected it."

"And you said nothing, because?" Chouji frowned.

"I didn't know everything until just now. I was ordered to lead you here and aid you, but also not to leave until Naruto-sama is safe--"

"Naruto-SAMA?!" Sakura interupted. The look on her face was priceless to Kiba, Jiraiya, and Konohamaru.

"That is how we were instructed to address him. As I was saying, I cannot return to my home until this is done. In order to do that I have to conserve my chakra, which means I can't use my special abilities until it is necessary. I already used them to lead you here. If we're going to fight, I need to rest as much as possible."

"A sensible tactic." Neji replied. "Especially since there are so many of us with special talents of our own."

"Agreed." Shikamaru replied. "Why didn't you tell us about the enemy?"

"I thought you already knew. It's the Dark Five."

"We do know who they are, my feathered friend." Jiraiya spoke. "Unfortunately that doesn't amount to much. They are... legendary. You hear stories as a child, or at least in my day you heard them. You never believed them. How do you discern the truth from the fairy-tales?"

Fukurōsekkou swiveled his head to look at the Sannin. "You ask your summons, Jiraiya-sama. We all know of them. Our great forebears have fought them."

"What can you tell us?" Shikamaru asked.

"In the amount of time we have... not much. But it will be enough."

"If you please." Jiraiya asked. "Inform them. I will be making preparations."

"You've found a way past the barrier?" Sakura looked at the aging man.

"Yes. I know a way." He looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"I can't believe it." 

**Believe it, Naruto. It is the truth.**

All this time... youve been waiting in here. Biding your time. All the battles I've fought... my scraps with Akatsuki... Orochimaru. They were YOU'RE doing?

**Not quite, although I certainly had a hand in all of it. It is my dear little grandchildren who deserve the real credit. They have done very well.**

The Dark Five are your grandchildren... you actually had children with a human.

**I'm a demon, kit. I can do anything I want... well not so much right now. But soon enough.**

Naruto ran all of this information over and over in his head. It really was difficult to believe, but what else could he believe? In a way it made sense. Kyubi no Kitsune had always had a plan. He knew that one day he could be trapped, so he prepared for the day.

He found a suitable human woman, and went to her in the night; transformed as a handsome man. He took the woman, and forced his seed upon her. She gave birth to a hanyou. Kyubi took the child and had his foxes rear it to maturity. Then the half-demon was unleashed.

It terrorized the countryside. Made a territory for itself and was protected by his father, Kyubi and all his vassals. The half-demon passed into legend, content to have his territory. He had been appeased by a local village, with offerings. Both of food, and of flesh.

Once a week he was given food to eat. Delicacies he could not obtain in the wild. Once a year he would journey to the village and stand before all the young women. He would select one to his liking and take her. Eventually, this led to five children; each one with a different mother.

Kyubi paid special attention to them. He secretly protected them and their mothers. He taught the children skills that were beyond human knowledge. They were human, but they were powerful. On the day that the eldest turned ten, their father came to the village.

Intent on taking another woman, the spawn of Kyubi was met with a surprise. The eldest child used his amazing skills to slay his father, and freed the village. He then collected his siblings, and left the village... after killing their mothers. They lived in the wilds for another ten years. They continued to learn from their grandfather, until they were ready, for Kyubi's purpose.

He sent them to the people. They separated, and began to teach humanity their skills. They became the leaders of men. The First Five. They were the ninja that begat all ninja.

Ninja legend had placed "The Sage of the Six Paths" as the man to found the ninja world. In truth he had been another pawn. Another pupil of the Five. Ninja legend- ninja history- had gotten it wrong. Very wrong.

As time went by their methods became too much. They were renamed, the Dark Five and were feared. Eventually men refused to follow them, and they rebelled with the great "Sage" as their leader. It was too late, however. They had sewn the seeds.

The five disappeared from the world. They vanished out of myth and out of legend. They immersed themselves into the shadows. They made themselves seen only every few centuries or so. They would be as ghosts; stories to scare the little fledgling ninja. For what would you do when suddenly confronted by the monsters under your bed? You would run.

They grew in skill. They grew in power. They kept watch, guardians to the fate of Kyubi, and the harbingers to humanity's doom. Waiting for their purpose. That purpose had come.

Kyubi knew he could be sealed. So he made certain preparations. He had his grandchildren create the place where they now stood. They were ready to free the fox. But they would need sacrifices. On the night of the Hunter's Moon; also known as the Harvest Moon. They would need both. That was where Naruto's friends would come in.

This was most definitely, the most horrible thing that could happen. It was beyond Naruto's worst nightmares. He never could have imagined this. All this time, the villagers had been right about him. It didn't matter that he was a good person. The Kyubi was bad, and he was too dangerous to be set free. Naruto had failed.

"Hinata... Everyone... I'm so sorry."

**For what it's worth Naruto, I'm sorry too. You and the Yondaime are the only humans outside my kin that I have ever respected. I might even go so far as to say that I "like you" kit; as much as I can like any human brat. Still, better you than me.**

* * *

Hinata could only watch with fear and anger as her captors began to "attend" to her beloved Naruto. It was something both curious and cruel. She watched as the blond was stripped from the waist up and neatly washed by the yellow-clad ninja, Osoru. It was done ever so tenderly, like the bathing of a revered elder. Yet, Hinata couldn't help but see the hidden depth to the cleansing, like the sanitation of a slaughter house. Naruto was next on the chopping block. She was sure of it.

It was even more painful to see him chained in this manner. They had repositioned him. He was now forced to his feet, barely standing-indeed he was half hanging- by the shackles on his wrists. Occasionally he would stir, but never return to full consciousness. Little, frail, and whispered words would escape his lips. Hinata couldn't hear all of them, but she heard four.

"Hinata..." was the first of the words. After a time they were followed by, "I'm so sorry."

'Naruto...' She thought to herself. She watched a tear fall down his cheek. It was too much; a single tear of her own fell.

"The time draws near." said Zōo, as he observed the moon in the sky. A blood-red moon.

* * *

Everyone watched in wonder as Jiraiya had unleashed the technique sealed within his scroll. Everyone except Sasuke. He knew what to expect. When Jiraiya had apologized to him, he knew it could only mean one thing- a technique that had belonged to Itachi. Sasuke watched with ice-cold eyes. 

The black fires of Amaterasu burned into the diamond barrier. Even such a ghastly technique as this could not stand before these flames. Sasuke hated to use this technique, but if it was for Naruto than he would resign himself. His friend was more important than his hatred. A hatred which Naruto himself had helped to put an end to.

Within moments the fire had burned through, and they had their entrance. No one waited for the order. They flew into the opening, as fast as their legs could carry them. They were greeted with a less than welcoming sight. Naruto chained between two pillars, and Hinata clad in a strange kimono, laid out upon a sacrificial slab.

"Ah. Right on time. I'm happy to see this. I hate it when people are late." Zōo eyed them from behind his mask. Those were the only words spoken before the fight.

At once a volley of arrows rained down from the sky. Osoru hung from the top of the dome, firing off against the group. Safe from a distance, the yellow-clad Fear began his assault. They barely dodged these arrows when Gekido came crashing down on them. From all sides.

Forty red war maces, carried by twenty Gekidos, nearly shattered the bodies of the ninja from Konoha. With some swift and dexterous movement, all the maces struck was solid earth. The resulting impact made the earth less than solid. The force of the blows tore chunks from the ground and sent the debris flying in all directions. And just when the group had evaded this debris, these chunks of dirt and rock would explode once more upon impact and send an even greater number of deadly earthen shards through the air.

It wasn't a very lethal technique, and it wasn't meant to be. This was a technique meant to cripple. To make the enemy immobile and leave him at your mercy. Gekido hadn't expected to catch all of them, but he believed that at least a few would be pinned down. This belief was misplaced.

The remaining Hyuga within the group had decided that he had played around long enough. With a mere circular motion of his hand, Neji somehow gained control of a rather large grouping of the deadly Terran shrapnel. Then with a waving motion he sent the spikes in opposite directions. They collided with the remaining pieces outside of his control and the crash obliterated each and every last one of them. Resulting in a great cloud of dust.

With the attack neutralized and a decent cover provided, the group readied themselves. Only two people had any sort of visual advantage within the cloud. Neji whose Byakugan could see through the dust as though it wasn't there. And then there was Sasuke, whose Sharangan would account for any possible movement within his proximity. They moved within the dust, feeling out the area for potential threats.The strategy was sound, but it did have drawbacks. While the cloud did hide them from the Dark Five, it also made it difficult for everyone else to see or move. With exception of Neji and Sasuke, they could not see the next attack to come. They could only hope that the archer of the group did not want to harm his comrades who might also be on the ground amongst them. But such actions were not uncommon in the ninja trade.But that wasn't the plan. The first wave had taken place. Now came the second. It didn't seem possible, but from out of nowhere a new figure had entered the cloud. Neji recognized the man immediately. It was the man in blue. He had a strange smile on his face, as he continued his eternal silent weeping. In his hands was something long, and sharp, and...

"LOOK OUT!" Neji cried.

SWISH

Shikamaru had just enough time to avoid getting his head lopped off. The same could not be said for his top-knot. A clump of unruly black hair in a tie fell to the ground. The rest of his hair fell around his face.

'Shit!' He said to himself.

"So many new playmates!" wept the blue-clad Setsuna. "I can't decide who to play with first!"

'Great.' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'Evil and Psychotic.'

The ever-weeping Setsuna whirled about, with his nodachi cutting the very air around them. Twist and slash. Cross and slice. The man in blue danced to his mad tune of sorrow.

His nine Ft blade flashed in the glistening light of the orange moon. the dust was beginning to settle, and the moonlight-filtered through the diamond barrier- seeped into the cloud. It was now that Setsuna was more easily seen. He walked forward. And as the dust finally cleared, Shikamaru could understand the horror of this man.

He was a frightening sight. Around his forehead was a blank hitai-ate; the metal of which had been tinted blue. The plate was somewhat over-sized and custom fitted. It came to the bridge of his nose and shrouded his eyes in shadow.

He wore only two other implements of clothing. The first was his yukata. It was short-sleeved, revealing his forearms, and untied. This made him all the more frightening to look at. He was stark naked underneath. His blue and white-tear patterned robe would whip back as he walked forward on his blue wooden geta- his only other piece of clothing.

It was in that tenth of a second that Shikamaru had made his assessments that the rest of the group pounced on the man with the greatsword.

"Wear some freakin PANTS!" screamed Sakura. Behind her, providing back-up was none other than the Konohamaru Corps.

"There's ladies present, you DICK!" It was the last thing Konohamaru would say that night.

They all bore down on Setsuna. And that was what he had been waiting for. He shouldered his weapon, and took a step back. Right there, where he'd been standing a grinning Gekido burst from the ground.

"Think AGAIN!" howled the man in red.

A swing of his right mace knocked the pink-haired kunoichi to the ground. Udon and Moegi. Konohamaru continued his rush. As Sakura got up to continue their assault, they looked on in horror. Gekido flipped the left mace in his hand, and thrust the butt of the handle upwards. When Konohamaru landed they saw immediately where Gekido had struck. His throat had caved in.

Unfortunately, they didn't have time to register this. That next instant, Gekido brought down his right mace again. This time on the hard ground. Rather than causing another explosion, the ground gave way, and Sakura and company fell into a cavern below. Gekido soon followed of his own volition.

* * *

"Sakura!" Shikamaru called out. 

"Sakura-san!" Lee immediately jumped from his hiding spot. The rest of the group had reorganized to each take on an opponent separately. Lee however, had forgotten all about that the moment Sakura was in danger. "Nooo!" He wailed.

He ran with as much speed as his weighted legs would allow. He made a diving leap to catch her. A special technique of Shikamaru's yanked him back. Before Lee could berate his comrade, he and Shikamaru were forced to take a few more steps back. A hail of arrows flew down threatening to turn each of them into pincushions.

High above, the yellow-clad Osoru continued to hang from the dome. He had remained there the entire time, watching the show below him. Entertained by the plight of the little ants beneath him, he finally decided to step in and pick off what he considered to be a few easy targets. He fired off his arrows from a safe distance. Unreachable by either of the two shinobi on the ground.

He laughed at them. He played with them. Much like a cat with mice or birds. His skills as an archer were unsurpassed. To say he was both fast and accurate would have been an understatement.

Shikamaru didn't have time to throw up and shields, and Lee had even less time to undo his weights. All the while Osoru was laughing at them; and it was taking place in the span of less than a minute. They didn't even have time to talk. Finally the archer in the sky decided that he'd played enough, and knocked his next volley for a killing strike. He was ready to loose his arrows when he noticed a rather large shadow in his vision.

That large shadow came closer. And closer. And then he quickly moved out of its way. Apparently he did this just in time, as he barely dodged a large boulder crashing against the barrier. Right where he'd been standing.

Below, and revealed from their cover, was Neji and Tenten. "It seems we have our opponent." The light-eyed man commented. Tenten simply readied the next shot from her catapult.

"This... complicates things." Osoru thought aloud. A bead of sweat fell from his brow down to the earth below.

* * *

On the other side of the pit Setsuna casually walked along the field. "My toys have gone into hiding..." he wept. "Please come out. Don't you want to play with me?" 

"This guy is completely NUTS!"

Sasuke and Shino turned to look at Kiba.

"What makes you say that?" Shino responded in his flat tone. It was as close as he could get to sarcasm.

Kiba scoffed, and kept his eyes on the mad man with sword larger than him. "Sasuke. What can you tell us?"

"Their heavy hitter is underground with Sakura, and the kids. The yellow guy's gotta deal with Skikamaru and the others... leaving us with blue-boy and at least one other. Maybe two."

-SLICE-

A shrub several yards away was sliced in half in Setsuna's continuing search.

Shino lowered his voice. "No. Just the one. The one in the mask is standing guard over Hinata and Naruto. I believe he's the leader."

"That just leaves miss purple." Kiba added. "Any ideas?"

"Hmph." was Sasuke's response.

* * *

Down below, in the caverns Sakura was attending to Konohamaru. 

"He'll live." she said.

Moegi let out a sigh of relief.

Udon looked over his shoulder from his watch. "We don't have a lot of time. That guy's going to find this place any minute."

"Then we better get moving." Sakura stood up, and to everyone's surprise, so did Konohamaru.

Moegi went to him, but he shrugged her off and began to move. A wave of his hand indicated that he wanted them to follow.

"I think your fearless leader has a plan." Everyone turned to look down the entryway they had come through. Gekido had managed to find them and he was making his way toward them.

"MOVE!" screamed Sakura. The others dashed away, as Sakura went towards the entryway.

"What about you?" Udon inquired.

"I said, GO." She re-ordered. And they went.

She turned back and glared at the man in red coming through the opening. He stood there returning her glare.

"Think you're going to protect those brats? Think you're gonna beat me?"

"Exactly." Sakura replied. She tightened her gloves.

"Get real," he snorted. "Self-righteous people piss me off!" He gave his mace a "flick."

In truth, said "flick" could reduce a statue to rubble. Sakura stopped the mace with her hand. That is to say, two fingers from her hand. They stood there a moment longer. Gekido's gaze intensified.

"A game of strength?"

Sakura gave her reply. "SHANARO!"

With her left hand she gave a straight hard punch. Gekido quickly crossed his weapons together in a guard. The metal gave out a loud ring as she struck. His guard didn't break, but his balance did. Gekido dug his heels into the ground, and prevented himself from flying back. Instead he skidded along the ground, leaving a trail where feet were planted.

"Interesting."

Sakura ran down the hall. It was a definite advantage for her. Whatever talents this guy had clearly relied on strength. She was a heavy hitter, and could easily match his blows. But she was also smaller and more agile.

She didn't need as much room to move around as he did. Inside the corridor, his movements were restricted. He would be on a permanent defensive, and she could continuously pummel him. So, that's exactly what she did. And he let it happen for a while.

When they were far enough into the hall he struck. With a quick right, he smashed his mace into the ceiling dropping rocks onto poor Sakura below. She was buried for a moment. But she was unhurt and unfazed. she burst from the rubble, and gave an uppercut to the ceiling above him, causing the exact same thing to happen. He broke out just as quickly and they repeated this little move for a while.

Continually bashing at both each other and at the walls, they sent debris flying everywhere. Pieces ricocheted and shattered off the walls and on their bodies. They caused one cave in after another, and continually cleared away the wreckage. Had there been anyone to witness it, they would not have believed their eyes. Neither was able to land a blow, but Sakura was getting off far more punches than her opponent.

Gekido was indeed restricted in his movements, and had been forced to put far more energy into dodging and blocking than returning blows.

'Let's See if I can put this away...'

Sakura sent a shot straight at Gekido's face. Predictably, he placed his war maces in front for a block. so Sakura placed her foot in his groin. For a split second she saw the man's ace turn blue, and his face distort in pain. After that split second, she watched as her opponent's skull went straight through the rock ceiling. she decided not to stop she kept kicking him. right in the exact same spot. Until her legs wouldn't reach.

Then she punched him. Even more times then she kicked him. Harder and harder until Gekido was hip deep in reverse- legs dangling. She took a few deep breaths and watched him carefully. He gave no signs of moving, and she began to back away when he dropped his weapons.

she turned to leave and rejoin the younger ninja. three steps in, she heard the cracking from above. She didn't need to turn and look; she knew exactly what was happening and she made a dead run. She couldn't make it in time. Gekido came down and he took the ceiling with him.

"YOU BITCH!"

* * *

Several minutes earlier Moegi and Udon were eying the entrance to their alcove warily. Konohamaru sat in silence unable to speak. The cave shook, and the two chunin with it; but not Konohamaru. He simply lay there against the wall, head down, and shadows over his eyes. After a few minutes he stood up. And shakily began to walk back the way they had come. 

"Kono-kun..." Moegi started.

Their leader turned and looked back at them. The expression on his face said everything. She closed her mouth, and began to walk after him. Udon fell in step with them.

"We can do this." he sniffed.

That's when a large amount of debris – along with a heavily bruised Sakura exploded into the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Well shit! What can I say folks. This is the danger of writing a fanfic before the series ends. The official plot can diverge from where you'd hoped things would go, or as is this case, things can happen that you'd never expect or think about until it's too late. Those who read the mangas from Japan, know I am referring to Jiraiya. I will say no more for those who have not yet read the issue. But, bloody-hell. Now along with fixing plot-holes in my own writing, and spelling errors, and substandard grammar, i now have to find some way to ret-con the story and make it fit. The whole point of this story was that it was a continuation from Shipuuden. Doesn't work if things here happened differently. It's not an AU. Okay... I've vented. Enjoy the read. Please review. Gods I only had like... eight reviews. Come on people! I want to hear from everybody. You're reviews are like fuel to a fire. The more i have the brighter I burn. Meaning... I GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT FASTER! It's called "encouragement." I know I shouldn't bitch. But it felt like it needed to be said. I do appreciate all my readers. So much so that I've begun to think of a way to truly show my appreciation. Trust me. You'll know when I've come up with something.

* * *

Chapter 17

Setsuna gave a long slow swipe at the bush in front of him. In the next instant, he'd found himself with a blade to his neck from behind. This blade was a custom made chokuto. It was positioned to show the reflection of it's wielder.

"Aah. The young Uchiha." Setsuna wept. "Normally I prefer to play with girls. But you're pretty enough to have fun with."

Sasuke just looked at him through his sword's reflection. "That's an interesting blade you have. Are you compensating for something?"

"My, my, you **are** going to be fun to play with."

At that moment Sasuke stepped out of the way releasing Setsuna from his grip. Itami had stepped in. Sasuke's special eyes could perceive the purple colored chakra surrounding her hands. It was twisted and dark. Similar to a chakra he had once possessed, but different.

Sasuke eyed the woman impassively. She leaped forward and ducked under his guard. He side-stepped her only to come across the tall man's blade once again. The raven-haired youth parried the crossway slash and countered with a slash of his own. He slid down along the blade only to decapitate a water-clone.

The water from the clone began to boil the instant Sasuke had destroyed it. Before it even finished wilting to the ground, the water had evaporated. A blast of steam went off in front of Sasuke's face, in an obvious attempt to blind him. Of course, the Sharingan being what it was, he was more than prepared for it. He closed his eyes.

Within a fraction of a second, his opponents were upon him. With all the quickness of a mongoose, the purple-clad woman flung her hat at the youth. The force of her throw released multiple sharp blades from the brim. It whirled in the air at Sasuke. He merely took a step back.

That's when Setsuna came for him once more. He seemingly came from nowhere, and thrust his nodachi towards the younger Konoha-nin, right between the shoulder blades. The blade pierced the body with ease, and a sickening sound of metal and flesh sounded through the air. This was followed by an unusual sound similar to gravel scraping on the ground.

Sasuke had created a cast-off skin and switched it with his own body just before, the strange blue ninja achieved his strike. Setsuna turned just in time to see a lightning-infused blade slash him across the face. Sasuke then unleashed a snake from beneath his clothing. Itami, who had been rushing to her partner's rescue, was tripped up by the serpent and entangled with crushing strength. All of these things took place within the time it took Sasuke to blink.

"Oh, Yes! The Uchiha is a FUN toy!"

Sasuke turned and barely managed to duck the Nodachi, now infused with Setsuna's water chakra. The extension of the blade immediately retracted, and it had become a regular great-sword once more.

* * *

Further away under the dome, a separate battle raged on. Osoru was flitting about atop the ceiling. He faced down the four younger ninja each with their own personal arsenal. So far it had been an even match. The yellow clad man was vexed.

'How can this be?' he questioned himself.

Sweating profusely, he dodged every single attack thrown at him and countered. This wasn't exactly an easy task. The ammunition would be launched every 12 seconds. Boulders, broken pottery, metal barbs, ball bearings, shattered trees, and spears of dark matter would be sent flying towards the diamond ceiling (In fact, he could have sworn he saw a kitchen sink in there somewhere). The arrangement of this artillery would alter each time with no discernible pattern.

A normal man would have already fallen, but the yellow-clad archer took the assault in what Shikamaru could only assume was "stride." A battle of this magnitude required a field far greater than that of any other fight currently taking place. To say that these fighters were utilizing a total area of two whole training grounds would not have been a ridiculous guess.

"Shikamaru!"

The mission's leader briefly glanced at the one calling out his name.

"No, Lee I haven't figured it out yet. He fights pretty well for a coward."

"Hai. No matter how fast we strike he has just enough time to dodge and shoot a small volley of arrows back in our direction." returned the thick-browed youth.

"It's more than that." Shikamaru responded. "True he's having problems right now. But, eventually he'll be able to anticipate our movements. We're only keeping him off balance enough so he can't fire off any of those special techniques he was using earlier."

Lee took a second to look back at where they all originally stood when the fight started. Countless arrows were sticking out of the ground, as though the earth were a pincushion. And, it truly boggled the mind. In random places, there were special signatures of a jutsu. Some times an arrow was just an arrow, and it would sit there almost harmlessly. Sometimes an arrow was something more.

Small pillars of ice would streak out from the ground. Whole patches of grass would be charred black beneath some arrows. And these markings could even be told apart. Places where the grass died by fire, contained red embers. Places where the grass was charred by lighting still held a residual spark of electricity. There were places where the grass was sheared away by wind, or the soil itself would be soaked with poisons. If their opponent ever regained the time to release such a tactic once more they would all be in serious trouble.

"Yes, that is true. As it is, the only reason Ten-Ten is safe is thanks to Neji's ability to redirect the attacks. Unfortunately he too, is beginning to tire."

Shikamaru kept his attention towards they're opponent. "All of this, and he can still dodge while keeping us from reading any patterns in his movements. We haven't put a scratch on him."

For a moment the two of them were covered in darkness, and then they reappeared. The hail of arrows which had been raining down on them tossed aside. With that bit of work done Shikamaru's shadow continued to whirl about. He in turn focused his attention back towards Lee. The green-clad young man gave a sparkling smile... which caused Shikamaru to recoil somewhat.

He regained his composure. "We have to change the direction of this fight. Now."

"Hai." Lee agreed.

"Unfortunately... I don't have any ideas."

When a regular person said something like that, it might not be too horrible of a thing. Yet, when Shikamaru said those words, it meant but one thing. They were in dire straights. Never before had the lazy genius said anything along those lines. Not ever.

'What are we supposed to do? How can we...'

He never finished his thought. At that moment a lightning bolt struck him.

* * *

"Damn it!" Moegi swore as everything flew into the cavern.

Udon caught Sakura as she flew in. She was unconscious. He looked up to see their enemy make his way up the now cleared tunnel. Konohamaru and Moegi saw the same thing. But Udon saw something else. He saw the look in Konohamaru's eyes. He knew the plan.

Without a word, he pulled Sakura onto his back. At that moment his friend shrugged off Moegi and pushed her aside. He was standing on his own, despite the pain, and staring down Gekido. So, Udon did what he had to do. He grabbed hold of Moegi's wrist and forced her down a fissure which had opened up in the turn of events.

"Wha? Udon? What are you doing? We have to go back!"

"We can't do that."

"But..."

"For someone in love, you don't put a lot of trust in him."

Moegi ceased her protests. She really couldn't say anything to that. Nevertheless it didn't stop her thoughts. 'Kono-kun...'

Meanwhile...

Back in the cavern Gekido emerged from the passageway and stared down at the young ninja who was in turn staring him down. Under normal circumstances he would have been so pissed off. But, this kid was interesting. He took sight of the boy. He took in every detail.

There he was, standing there in brown pants with white tape around one leg. He wore the typical black zori of a ninja, which matched his black long-sleeved shirt. Over the shirt was a leaf-green vest. Around his neck was an overly-long blue scarf with the leaf symbol plate attached to it positioned on the front. The scarf matched the blue goggles on his forehead, and the fingerless gloves.

It was a funny sight to see. The kid standing there completely serious, looking like he was ready to kill. Yet, he couldn't even breath without a concentrated effort and a wince from pain. Oh yes. This kid was interesting, alright.

"Fine, kid. We'll play a little."

At that, he received the bird. A nanosecond later, he was introduced to Konohamaru's foot. The young boy had slammed it right into his face. It didn't even make Gekido flinch. The force instead spun Konohamaru around, so the chunin rotated his body and slammed a fist into the back of Gekido's head. Still acting the immovable object, the force of the blow only caused the mohawked young man to fly forward behind Gekido and land in the passageway.

"Kid, if you're not going to take this seriously I'll just go play with your other friends. You're just pissing me off."

With a flick of his wrist, Gekido slammed his finger into arch of the passage's entrance. His pinky-finger. The door crumbled. He started to walk down the fissure where the others had gone, win the cavern entrance opened with another blast of rock. Gekido unslung one of the maces on his back and knocked away several chunks of debris flying towards him.

The next thing he deflected wasn't a rock. It was a rock encased fist. This belonged to a rock encased body. A rock-armored body. A flurry of attacks came at him, each one guarded against, by the big metal mace in his hand. Gekido grinned.

"There we GO!" he roared. He pushed Konohamaru away, before placing a second hand on his weapon's grip.

Konohamaru would rebound off the cave-wall, and launch himself back towards his opponent. Just as the older man swung his mace, a large wall grew between them. It was blasted away. As Gekido brought his weapon around for another attack, he realized that the boy was not there. He hastily searched and soon found him. The young shinobi was clinging to a large piece of debris from the wall.

He leaped from one large air-born boulder to the next. While in mid-air, Konohamaru would grab hold of smaller rocks. With little to no effort, he released yet another technique. With each leap he would throw the rocks at his massive opponent. These rocks would instantly change shape into kunai, or shuriken, or something as simple as a sharpened stone.

Gekido took one or two hits, but was able to dodge or block most of the attacks. He then swung his mace. Konohamaru performed a back-flip and put himself out of reach of the weapon. For good measure he sent two final pieces of his "Rock Shuriken" technique. They got Gekido's cheek on either side.

"Not bad, kid. But you're 200 years too early to even THINK of messing with me."

With that he swung his mace, and a bullet of red chakra flew straight and true. Konohamaru didn't have the chance to dodge, and he received a blow to the stomache. Coughing up blood he sent into the cavern wall, which crumbled upon impact and buried him. Gekido eyed the rubble for a moment. Then he walked through the fissure where Udon and Moegi had taken Sakura.

* * *

Further down the tunnel, Udon was carrying Sakura on his back. Moegi was running alongside him. they'd gone quite a way, and had no intention of stopping. At least as far as Udon was concerned. Moegi kept looking back.

"It's gotten quiet." she said.

Udon had noticed that, too. Judon'sThen as if to answer their unspoken question, the watch in Udon's pocket gave off three beeps. That was it, then. With perfect coordination Udon came to a halt and turned, with Moegi doing the same thing half a second later. The instant they made their turns, Sakura had changed hands.

Moegi now carried the strongest of their group. She watched as Udon went down the way they had come. He had changed quite a bit since their days as genin. Instead of a small boy in a blue jacket and brown shorts, there was a young man with a blue gi over a white shirt, and a pair of brown pants taped off at the calves. These pants had numerous pockets.

His brown hair which was once cut to eyebrow length and parted in the middle, had been combed back and was now concealed under the blue bandanna with the hitai-ate. His face which once held a blank stare, beneath a pair of circle-framed eyeglasses and a permanent snot-bubble... still held a blank stare. This time beneath a pair of half-circle eyeglasses... and without a snot-bubble. Around his waist was the white obi which tied his gi together. Hanging from the obi in the back were several small scrolls, and a large pack at the back.

"Udon..." She called out.

"Yeah?" He lazily replied.

"Don't hold back."

"Yeah." He said as he continued to walk back. 'Well then... how to solve this problem...'

* * *

The air was filled with the song of two dancing blades. At least it would have been if it wasn't already filled with the sound of battles taking place all over the compound. In the end, the only ones who could appreciate this muffled concerto of swords, was the last Uchiha, and the ever-weeping psychopath. Lightning and water clashed over and over. Neither side would give an inch.

The fight between the two swordsmen had carried on for some time. The reason Sasuke could continue uninterrupted, was Aburame Shino. Not long after Setsuna cut himself and Itami free, Shino had stepped in. Sasuke looked at him questioningly. Shino gave a single response.

"I'm beginning to feel left out."

With that, Shino had set his insects upon the woman. Sasuke returned his attention to Setsuna, and things had carried on from there.

"They're really going at it. It really hurts to not join in."

Shino's expression did not change. He stared her down through his mask.

"You will have to settle for me."

"For now." Itami smiled.

She swung the chain, snapping it's weight at the end towards Shino's skull. His bugs immediately intervened, attacking a mid-point of the chain. The weight's trajectory was subsequently altered, and it came crashing down onto the ground. Shino didn't even bat an eye at the crater the size of his own body. He simply stood there.

Itami recalled the chain, and swung again. And again. And again She had switched her positions, and her methods of attack. Shino never moved.

Each time, the bugs had intervened. They altered the weapon's course, or blocked it altogether. The youngest of Anbu was protected on all sides. She began to chuckle. Then, she swung her chain once more.

Shino moved. The weapon was headed straight for his skull. His bugs had placed themselves in front to deflect the blow, but something was different. They had been pushed aside, and it was obvious why. The weight at the end of the chain, which had once been no larger than a human fist, was now the size of a large cooking pot (approximately five gallons worth, is what Shino had guessed).

The change in the weapons size and mass had occurred so suddenly, that the bugs did not have adequate time to prepare and their guard was broken through. The impact had left a crater five times the size of the original one. The weapon than reformed back to it's original size and was yanked back into Itami's hands. She swung it again, with the weight at it's increased size. This time it went straight for Shino's ribs.

The weight reduced in size, and though the insects were prepared for most any new trick, they were pushed aside again. Shino however did not move. All of a sudden the chain had gone slack, and Itami's opponent was left unharmed. She pulled back her chain and found that the weight had been severed. Seconds later the weight impacted with the earth several yards behind Shino.

"Impressive techniques." Shino complimented. "Force equals mass times acceleration. By decreasing the mass of your weapon, the strength used in it's throw magnifies the speed, allowing for greater damage. Had I taken that hit, I would most likely be dead."

"Not for a young pup. Your reflexes are pretty fast to keep up the chain of my Kusarigama."

"Not mine. My insects. They are acting on their own accord. Through generations of breeding and training, they can now independently react to any combat situation. I don't have to lift a finger."

"Impressive." Itami held the broken chain in her hand, observing the clean cut. She cocked her hips to one side, and smiled coyly. "I'd love to hear more."

"The details are not something for you to worry about. You need only realize, that taijutsu is useless."

"Really?" She questioned. "I don't think so, boy. Look around."

In an instant Shino understood what she had been talking about. Scattered about the field, were the insects which had attached themselves to her weapons. 'They died just by touching her weapon?'

"What did you do?"

"I'm not the taijutsu type." She responded. "My very being is pure genjutsu. To touch me or my weapons is to know pain. Your little friends couldn't withstand the shock, and died the minute they touched my weapon."

"Genjutsu that can effect insects?" Shino's voice allowed a mild surprise.

"Hai." She removed the chain from her sickle and unwrapped a scroll. A loud "poof" was heard as another Kusarigama was unsealed. This one without a weight. She attached the end of her other sickle.

"What do you suppose will happen to you, with your advanced mind."

"I see." Shino whispered. 'She must have been the one to trap Uchiha in a genjutsu. That's proof enough that she is not lying. However...'

"This fight is just beginning." He told her.

* * *

'Looks like Shino's doing well.' Kiba thought to himself.

With the rest of their enemies occupied, he was able to sneak across the field to the sacrificial alter. Akamaru would be doing the same thing on the other side. A classic pincer technique. Their job was to rescue Hinata, without attracting the attention of the man in black; who had simply been watching the many fights play out. That suited Kiba just fine.

'I've got to get Hinata first. If we can get her out of those chains, she might be able to recover and fight with us.'

He knew he could only get one person away without fighting, and in his mind, it could only be Hinata. She was like another sister to him. In his mind, she was more important than Naruto.

'And somehow...' he looked at his blond friend confined in his chains, writhing away. '...I don't think he'd disagree with me.'

If Kiba did not retrieve Hinata first, Naruto would be angry. And who knew what he might do then? Kiba saw Naruto fight.

'I definately don't want a piece of that. At least not anymore.'

Kiba slinked his way onto the platform, like a dog on the hunt. He kept to the shadows as much as possible, and didn't make a single sound. Slowly making his way to Hinata. He was just about to reach her when he felt the urge to jump away. A howl was sent through the air, as a slicing wind passed him by.

"Did you really think I hadn't noticed?"

Kiba eyed the man in black. "I was kind of hoping, yes."

"Look where you are, young man." Zōo unsheathed his weapon. "There is a very old saying. 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'"

In an instant their bodies flickered. Kiba dodging the dark man's strike, The Dark man moving to strike Kiba only to turn and make a different attack on Akamaru, who had in turn, leaped from his hiding place to take down Zōo.

"I hate dogs." Zōo commented. As Akamaru fell under the strokes the masked-man's sword, Kiba rushed in to save him.

"Akamaru!" That was the last word he spoke.

Hinata looked on in horror, at what happened next. Zōo caught Kiba by the throat, with a hand that removed from it's glove. This Ebony hand mottled with swirling black marks squeezed tightly. Just enough to incapacitate the dog-nin without him losing consciousness. Hinata who had once seen Sasuke's first stage of his Cursed Seal, couldn't help but remember the similarities.

"You needn't worry about your dog, young one." Zōo soothed. "He will live."

Hinata looked down at her poor friend. It seemed as if Akamaru was destined to live the hardest of a dog's life.

"Oh yes. He will live. He will live the rest of his life, knowing he was too pathetic to save his master."

Kiba's throat began to emit a sound. A gurgling noise. Hinata noticed that the entire time Kiba was held, the black markings on Zōo's mottled hand were in constant motion. Blood began to flow from Kiba's mouth. He couldn't breath.

Slowly the blood turned black. The veins visible in Kiba's skin followed suit, and soon his eyes were pitch black. Black as tar. He finally screamed in agony as those eyes burst. The splatter went everywhere.

"Kiba!" Hinata screamed. "KIIBAAA!"

Zōo released his grip, and Kiba fell to the stone floor. Covered in the black dretch that flowed from his mouth, and already cold to the world. Akamaru whined, still incapacitated. He could already tell. He would be alone the rest of his life; his master was dead.

* * *

I'd originally intended for this chapter to be longer, but hell. How can i improve an ending like that? You'll just have to wait a little longer to see what happens next. Thank you for reading. Plz review.

Also I want to take this time and apologize for the long wait. Writer's block. What can I tell you? I'm doing the best I can. Thanks for all your patience.

-bakagaijin.

p.s. I have decided what I shall do to show my appreciation. I am looking back on my reviews and I have decided that will be taking the top three reviewers and placing them in my next story. This will include all the previous reviews, and the reviews for the chapters to come, until the end of the story. Of course, these reviews have to be serious and meaningful. You can't just write something to have your name up there, and I will be looking out for that. Thanks again everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

Below ground, Gekido had taken his time stalking the remaining three ninja. He was rather happy to at last let his anger flow. The living embodiment of rage strode forth, ready to kill as casually as someone would be ready to have dinner. He took three more steps. Right in the middle of his fourth step, he paused.

The ground began to rumble and crack for a moment, and then out came Konohamaru. A rock encased fist, with diamond spiked knuckles landed an uppercut directly on Gekido's chin. The red-clad member of the Dark Five was knocked away, as Konohamaru forced him back with a rising stone pillar to propel him forward.

"Kore" Konohamaru laughed.

"Don't get cocky kid." Gekido took out his weapons once again. "It really pisses me off. And playtime is over."

The silent chunin stood ready to face his opponent once again. He made a motion with his hands.

"Yes kid. I understand sign language."

"Good." Konohamaru signed. "Now understand this. 'Playtime's' only just begun."

With that, he ran through a number of seals, lightning-fast.

'Doton: Yari no Daiya!' (Earth Release: Diamond Spears!)

At once long thin protrusions of precious stones burst forth from the cavern walls, and stabbed straight at Gekido. The large man, dodged them quickly and ran along the walls. Moving about in circles, he continued to dodge the barrage of spears, eventually finding an opening to strike at the young boy. He attacked. Konohamaru smiled.

The diamond spears burst forth, around Gekido. He'd been encaged in an unbreakable cell. There was just one opening at the top. Gekido looked and saw one final spear coming straight down, ready to turn him into a kabob.

'Gotcha!' Konohamaru thought.

He looked to see a shade of red in the cage of diamonds. A shade of red. In a cavern. Without light. Casting shadows...

'Oh, shit!' Konohamaru leaped out of the way behind a collection of the diamond spears for cover. He did this just in time.

Gekido emerged from his cage glowing red with chakra, and staring down the young chunin with unruly brown hair. He was insanely strong. He'd broken through diamond. This was insane! Completely and utterly insane.

'What the HELL was I thinking?' Konohamaru chided at himself. 'This guy stood toe-to-toe with Sakura. THE Sakura. Of course he was going to break diamond! Baka!'

Konohamaru rolled out of the way as two war-maces shattered his gemstone cover. Gekido was on the warpath. It was as though the demon-seed's upper body had become a turbine. He swung his weapons round and round, at ludicrous speed, destroying everything in his path. And that path was a direct route to Konohamaru.

* * *

The ceiling was coming down, but Gekido reduced whatever rubble that fell into gravel and dust. Konohamaru had nowhere to run but down the tunnel. he was doing his best to drive Gekido away, but it was to no avail. He'd already used his strongest jutsus. He didn't have much left. he could only hope that the others had found a way out.

The moment Shikamaru fell, Neji had taken charge. He and Tenten had abandoned the catapult with one final shot, and then raced to give Shikamaru and Lee cover. Tenten had unleashed a series of over sized shuriken. Eight in all; four over four. They provided some cover for Lee as he pulled Shikamaru to safety.

They were down a man. They could only hope it wasn't for good. Neji could see with the Byakugan that Shikamaru had been badly hurt. His chakra system was seriously disrupted. This particular technique was not just electrical; Neji had watched as the arrow forced lightning-fused chakra into the Tenketsu of his friend.

The combined energy was literally cooking Shikamaru from the inside out. It wasn't a pretty picture. But he had no time to think about that now. He had to focus on their opponent. With Shikamaru fallen, their chances of success had narrowed. A lot.

'Yet the chance is still there.'

He turned to his team mate. "Tenten!"

His look was all she needed. "Roger!"

Quick as a flash, she unsealed one of her scrolls. A rather large siege weapon appeared in a puff of smoke. Tenten pulled the lever, and sent her projectile skyward. It flew with incredible accuracy. Osoru looked on in wonder.

"Just what is that?"

"A weapon of my design." Tenten smirked.

At that moment a loud "bang" was heard. The lower end of the giant arrow had erupted in a jet of flames, propelling it towards it's mark at a rapidly increasing speed. The yellow-clad archer quickly moved to dodge. He was met with another surprise. Just as he'd moved out of the way, Tenten had formed a hand seal.

"Kai!"

The missile exploded in midair. Osoru didn't have the time to wonder. All at ounce, hundreds of smaller rockets burst forth. They scattered, and flew in all directions. The moment any of them came into contact with a solid object, they exploded.

The enemy archer swayed, side-stepped, rolled, ducked, and used any possible means to avoid these menacing incendiaries. Wherever he turned, there was bomb in his path. He would move in one direction narrowly avoiding being blown to bits, only to find another one charging directly at him. Still he would dodge them. From the ground it looked as though he was pushing the limits of human dexterity.

'And yet, i get the feeling he's hardly making any effort.'

Neji looked on as Tenten continued to launch her weapons. However futile it might be, it was certainly buying them time. But the Byakugan was the all-seeing eye. Nothing escaped its notice. Every detail of Osoru could be seen; the drops of sweat, the look in his eyes, the flow of chakra. They didn't add up.

Then Neji came to a realization, just as Lee launched him into the air.

"He's toying with us."

* * *

Zōo could hear the sounds behind him. The whimper of a dog. The sniffling of his female captive. Their mutual grief of their fallen comrade. He ignored it; his eyes were solely focused upon the moon, now partially hidden behind the clouds.

'Almost time.'

* * *

There was a shrill cry. It came from the thousands of insects. Each one responding to the emotional vibe of their ANBU master. Aburame Shino had not seen it. He hadn't been able to hear it. But all the same, he knew it.

Kiba had passed on. His life force had faded. His chakra signature vanished as though it had never been there. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

'This. Is. Un-Ac-Cep-Ta-Ble!' Shino practically screamed in his mind.

Itami eyed her opponent with some interest. His pain was seeping through. It was practically tangible to her. And it was oh-so-tasty; delectable even. She was practically drooling.

The bug user's aura was so palpable, that even Setsuna and Sasuke had momentarily ceased their fighting. Their blades paused in mid-air. A hair's breadth away from touching. They both wanted to see.

Itami wanted to see, too. She wanted him, the bug-user. She could see that he was an expert at containing his emotions. Releasing them in barely visible ways. Even the most trained eye wouldn't be able to see it. But she could see it.

She could sense it. She had that gift. She knew Zōo had cracked the exterior. Only slightly But it was there. It was driving her wild.

This was pain the boy was feeling. That was her domain. She wouldn't allow any more of that. Zōo had cracked him, but she would be the one to BREAK him. And she would make love to her beloved Setsuna over his corpse. She might even have a little fun before that. Something inside her began to flow to these thoughts, she sprang forward to press her attack.

Except, that Shino had beaten her too it. When she came at him with that twisted chakra of hers he had already been ready. Shino would describe it as a simple Kawarimi, and in a way it was. But it was perhaps one of the most vicious Kawarimis a ninja could employ. Vicious and at the same time, brilliant.

He switched his body with a colony of bugs. It was as tall as he was, and nowhere near as difficult to damage. That was the trap. When her blow struck the colony it stirred its inhabitants to action. All at once thousands of hornets flew from their home and struck out against their attacker.

It was more than even she could handle, and she cried out as the stinging began. Shino watched with a concealed sense of satisfaction. He knew her name, and he would strip the title of "pain" away from her. As far as he was concerned she knew nothing about pain. But, he was more than happy to teach her.

Sadly it would seem she was a difficult student. Eventually she had killed the hornets. It took some time and effort but she had done it. And as she stood there breathing heavily something happened, that Shino did not expect. She went into orgasm.

"Kaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiii!! So GOOD!" She squealed. "Setsuna could learn from you! Never in my life have I felt anything on that level!"

Shino was in for another shock. She began to remove her clothing. Her flush cheeks radiated her intentions for him. Were Shino a lesser man he might have panicked... or succumbed. But, he was Aburame Shino. He fought.

* * *

"That is the scariest bitch, I've ever seen." Sasuke commented. He had leaned back against a tree to watch for a moment.

"That's Itami." Setsuna replied, leaning on a tree opposite to Sasuke. "Your pains are her orgasms."

"Spare me your theatrics." Sasuke snarled. He leaped forward and swung his sword.

Setsuna brought up his guard. "Yes. After all, I have quite a prize here myself." He leaned in to kiss Sasuke, which earned him an elbow across the face.

'Why does everyone just assume, that I swing that way?' Sasuke asked himself as he unleashed a phoenix fire jutsu.

Setsuna countered with a water jutsu of his own, and strode forward. Sasuke stood his ground.

* * *

Back in the tunnels Konohamaru was taking a beating. Despite his best efforts, he just couldn't match up against the demonic nin's brutality. He'd used up all of his best tricks. Everything in his arsenal, and it hadn't been enough. There was nothing left.

He took another blow, and flew across the cavern. He struck the wall, and a protrusion struck him in the shoulder blade. The bone broke and he crumpled to the floor. Konohamaru lost consciousness. Gekido smiled as he moved in for the kill.

That's when he heard something. Immediately, Gekido retracted the hand that was reaching for Konohamaru's throat, and took a step back. He just barely dodged a pair of shuriken that would have embedded in his arm. Not unlike a bull, he gave a snort as he watched the blades arc almost instantly and return to their owner. Udon had arrived on the scene.

"That's enough."

Gekido angrily struck the cavern wall. The shockwave crackled down the rock, and burst out where Udon was standing. Then came the simple replacement technique. Only this technique in particular used Gekido himself for the switch. The large ninja had to cover his eyes. That was all Udon needed.

"Kai!"

Right beneath his feet, Gekido felt the force of several exploding tags, concealed beneath a patch of cavern moss.

* * *

I know, I know. That chapter was waaaaaaaaaaaay to short, and I took waaaaaaaaaaaay too long to update. Hardly worth the wait. But honestly the ideas aren't flowing that well, and I needed to get this thing up for people to at least see that I'm working on it. Sorry. I'm doing my best. Please read and review.

-bakagaijin


End file.
